Museo de la ternura
by Nepomucena
Summary: En esta historia Hermione Granger buscará reacer su vida luego de que su prometido la avandonó después de un terrible accidente. Sola y con poco dinero tratará de encontrar una nueva oportunidad en la vida buscando un puesto de trabajo en la firma de abogados más importante de Londres, quien tiene a la cabeza al frío Draco Malfoy. primera historia publicada aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Estoy un poco nerviosa porque esta es una historia que ya había escrito con anterioridad pero no me animaba a publicarla. Espero que puedan darse el tiempo de leerla y decirme que opinan de este primer capítulo. Espero con gusto sus comentarios e impresiones. Se trata de una histora, es UA. Nada de magia, ni del Señor Oscuro. Es una historia, un poco dramática que quisiera contar. La pareja es Draco-Hermione.**

 **Declaro que los personajes no son mios sino de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Amaneceres.**

Hemione Granger despertó con parsimonia cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana atravesaron las cortinas púrpuras de su cuarto. A penas abrió los ojos colocándolos en el techo para evitar el deslumbre de la luz, cogió lentamente el reloj despertador del piso para darse cuenta que otra vez había despertado antes de que sonara la alarma. Volvió la vista al espacio que se abría entre las cortinas de la ventana y sintió un terrible impulso de salir a caminar por la calle, aún vacía a esta hora.

Salió de la improvisada cama y caminó torpemente por el piso frío hacia las cortinas; miro y quedó anonadada por el amanecer extremadamente rojo, a su parecer. _La maravilla de vivir en un cuarto de azotea,_ pensó con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro. Escuchó sonar su anticuado celular y contestó:

―Diga

―Hermione, buenos días, ¿estás lista?

―Hola Luna, buenos días, casi lista. Me daré prisa, agradezco que te tomes la molestia de llevarme hasta la entrevista desde aquí

―No tienes ni que decirlo, pasaré por ti en una hora. Malfoy es muy puntual en cuanto a las entrevistas.

―Está bien, Luna. Estaré lista a tiempo

Cortó la llamada y suspiró para aliviar un poco los nervios y la ansiedad que venía sintiendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Prendió la radio y sintonizó la estación de noticias nacionales mientras preparaba todas sus cosas para el baño. Cogió su habitual bolsa neceser para meter los accesorios de baño, una toalla y algo abrigador. _Espero que ninguno de los Weasley esté por aquí ahora._ Se dijo implorando al cielo para salir sin algún contratiempo. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad que le ofrecía su amiga. Tropezó con una pequeña torre de libros provocándole un dolor intenso en el tobillo que se esforzó por olvidar. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y sintió en el cuerpo una ola fría y abrumadora que la hizo temblar. _Ha llegado el otoño._

"Entre otras noticias, ayer fue la entrega de la dirección del Bufete de Abogados más importante de Londres a Draco Malfoy. Recordemos que Lucius Malfoy llevaba dirigiendo su propia firma de abogados fiscales de manera excelente, pero recientemente había anunciado su retiro y cedió la dirección a su hijo único, quien tuvo que abandonar su lugar de residencia en Alemania para ocupar el asiento de su padre…"

Apagó abruptamente la smart-tv y tomó un sorbo de café, miró su reloj, 7:30. _Ya es hora._ Dejó la tasa a la mitad en medio de la mesa, cogió las llaves del auto junto con su saco y salió del departamento, pasó de largo el ascensor y se fue hacia las escaleras. Odiaba coger el ascensor, sentía una terrible sensación de claustrofobia encerrado ahí. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo del edificio un hombre vestido de traje oscuro le saludo al abrir la gran puerta de cristal – Qué tenga un excelente día, señor Malfoy- él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y un simple: Nott.

Antes de echar a andar el auto, sonó su celular. Era su mejor amigo, Harry, quien hablaba para recordarle que hoy iría a la entrevista la chica de quien le habló. Rodó los ojos con un poco de desgano y le recordó a su amigo que lo tendría presente

―Pero no prometo nada - habló fríamente. No era del tipo de personas condescendientes con la gente. Si el veía potencial y eficiencia contrataría a la chica. Esto pareció intuirlo su amigo quien volvió a hablar para evitar que cortara la llamada como usualmente lo hacía ―sólo dale una oportunidad, Draco, sólo te pido eso― no esperó respuesta. Del otro lado de la línea Harry sonrió a su novia frente a él.

― y bien, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó expectante

―Nada – respondió sin más, con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró curiosa y preguntó ―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

― Que Draco le dará una oportunidad. Nunca, ningún silencio de su parte es insignificante, amor, nunca.

―Eso espero, Harry, porque Hermione está echa un nido de nervios. Tuve que detenerme a comprarle dos vasos de té relajante antes de dejarla un poco más tranquila

―Sólo nos queda esperar y desearle buena suerte. ― Luna miró esperanzada hacia el último piso del edificio de cristal frente a ella. Sonrió como queriendo dar muestra de apoyo a su amiga sentada en aquel último piso. Quería poder ayudarla más de lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero tenía la esperanza en que Draco vería en su amiga una excelente profesional, porque lo era.

―Señor, bienvenido – dijo una joven mujer sentada en la recepción principal del edificio. Él sólo paso de largo dirigiéndole una mirada adusta. ― La señorita Hermione Granger lo espera en la recepción de su oficina – dijo la mujer con un poco de temor. Él sólo asintió. Subió al ascensor, agradeciendo que Harry se hubiese hecho cargo de las remodelaciones al edificio, sobre todo aquellas que le ayudaran a no sentir esa ansiedad en lugares cerrados. Apreciaba que su amigo arquitecto hubiese hecho un ascensor con vista panorámica hacia la ciudad, aunque ese gusto por la vista no duró mucho. Las puertas se abrieron y giró para salir.

Caminó pausadamente, firme y magnánimo con la mirada erguida y las manos en los bolsillos apenas mirando a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino hasta que en su mirada cruzó la figura erguida de una joven castaña y cabello rizado. Estaba sentada leyendo un libro a la espera de su entrevista. Levantó el rostro y cruzaron sus miradas por unos segundos. Hermione quedó impactada por la fuerza de esa mirada y a Draco le intrigaron esos ojos tan expresivos. Desvió el camino, tomó una carpeta color negro de un escritorio ubicado unos metros afuera de su oficina y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Giró antes de entrar y volvió su mirada a la chica, se azoró por un momento al notar que ella no había dejado de mirarlo.

―Hermione Granger – dijo con fuerza. La chica tembló ligeramente al escuchar su nombre, asintió nerviosamente, cerró su libro y caminó apresurada hacia su posible nuevo jefe. Éste se hizo a un lado, sosteniendo la puerta, esperando a que ella entrara. Hermione caminó hacia el centro de la oficina, dio un vistazo rápido hacia el espacio _es enorme,_ se dijo observando la pequeña sala que había a su derecha, tras ella una estantería abarrotada de libros desde el piso hasta el techo; no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que fue notado por el rubio al pasar a su lado para sentarse al otro lado del escritorio de madera oscura.

Lo vio caminar inmutable, soltar la carpeta de sus manos, quitarse el saco, colgarlo en el perchero tras el escritorio y sentarse mirándola de frente. Agachó la mirada y dio un apretón al libro que tenía entre sus manos; se sentía intimidada por la intensidad de esos ojos grises. Fijó su vista en la carpeta negra que hace unos instantes el rubio había depositado justo en medio del escritorio.

―Puedes sentarte – dijo señalándole una de las dos sillas frente a ella. La castaña levantó inmediatamente la mirada para encontrarse otra vez con esos imperturbables iris. Desvió su mirada hacia el enorme ventanal a espaldas de Draco, sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse, le recordó el amanecer desde la ventana de su cuarto. Él quedó perturbado por la mirada perdida de la joven. ―¿Tomarás asiento o prefieres quedarte de pie? -volvió a retomar una postura fría y distante. La joven salió de su letargo, sacudió la cabeza y se disculpó para tomar asiento rápidamente. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo comportarse, por instinto dejó su libro sobre el escritorio. El chico sólo levantó una ceja ante el comportamiento de la joven, pero ella no supo descifrar ese gesto.

Tomó la carpeta entre sus manos y empezó a ojearla

―Tienes un curriculum aceptable, para solicitar un puesto en esta firma aun sabiendo que no es tu área de trabajo – la joven se quedó callada, sólo mirando las manos del rubio sosteniendo la carpeta. Era cierto, ella no estaba especializada en ningún tipo de área financiera o fiscal. De hecho, ni siquiera era abogada, se había graduado en Filología, incluso había logrado graduarse con honores de su Master, y había conseguido tener su propia cátedra en la universidad de Harvard en Estados Unidos, pero todo cambio el día en que Zabini se fue.

― Así que Filología. Aquí dice que tuviste una cátedra en Harvard, ¿qué tipo de cátedra? – preguntó bruscamente el rubio mirando a la joven ― Principalmente filología clásica, inglesa y algunas ocasiones, filología árabe, también hacía algunas traducciones como…

―Rubaiyat – interrumpió a la joven quien se perturbó por el tono de voz un poco fuerte empleado hacia ella. ―Así es – EL rubio apartó la vista de la carpeta para posarla en la joven frente a él. Recordó la plática con Harry, le había dicho que era una excelente filóloga, muy conocida en Estados Unidos por su trabajo académico, pero cayó en desgracia después de que su prometido la abandonara de una manera vil. Draco no quiso que le contara los detalles, no le interesaban y tampoco le servía de nada, pero por la insistencia de su amigo y el apoyo que le había brindado en los momentos difíciles, aceptó entrevistar a la castaña.

Empuñó sus manos sobre sus piernas arrugando la tela de su falda y bajó, nuevamente la mirada. _No me contratará_ pensó angustiada _No lo hará y ahora tendré que buscar otro lugar donde vivir_ se dijo a sí misma con un gesto de incertidumbre que observó claramente el hombre frente a ella.

―Esta es una firma de abogados fiscales, como sabrá hace unas semanas cambió la dirección. Mi padre, el director de la firma, se retiró junto con parte del personal. Preciso de gente eficiente y que trabaje arduamente en cada caso. Nuestros clientes son principalmente empresarios importantes. Algunas veces nos solicitan consultas de la Corte por lo que exijo calidad total y pulcritud en esta firma – aclaró gravemente el rubio que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. ―Ella sólo podía escucharlo sin reprimir su mirada de tristeza al sentirse descalificada para el trabajo. Sólo era una filóloga que lo único que había hecho era impartir cátedra en una universidad.

―Entiendo, señor – dijo apenas en un susurro, queriendo salir corriendo de ahí antes de que el rubio le dijera que no la iba a contratar.

―Espero que así sea, señorita Granger, porque daré un gran salto de fe con usted- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de aquella frágil figura. Hermione sólo atino a abrir sus labios sorprendida

―E…e.. eso signi…fi – tartamudeaba de la impresión

―¿Tiene un master en Filología y no puede siquiera pronunciar bien dos palabras? No haga que me arrepienta de contratarla, Granger- dijo en tono grave.

― ¡No, por supuesto que no! No lo defraudaré -soltó en un tono mucho más alegre y con una amplia sonrisa que lo llenó de satisfacción. _Tonterías_ se corrigió ante la sensación de alegría que le contagió aquella joven. Esto lo turbo casi notoriamente, pues en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado que la joven apenas y la notó por la felicidad que sentía.

―Estará en un área especial, ya que es filóloga experta será la encargada de emitir un informe detallado de las examinaciones lingüísticas de un caso importante en el que estaré trabajando.

― Sí, señor -asintió emocionada sin desvanecer su sonrisa, algo que el platinado notó alegremente sin demostrarlo _¿Por qué rayos no puedo dejar de disfrutar esa sonrisa?_ Se reprochó violentamente así mismo por su debilidad.

Cogió el teléfono y habló adustamente a su secretaria – Emily, comunícate con Neville y dile que venga a mi oficina – colgó y continuó poniendo su mirada en las manos de la joven, que aún estaban empuñadas _¿Por qué? Creí que estaría feliz_ Fue cuando puso atención a la ropa de la joven. Vestía una falta de corte en A, color gris, con una blusa de mangas largas, un poco gastada por el uso, color negro, sostenida con un cinturón también negro, delgado, y por lo que notaba, bastante gastado. Llevaba mallas oscuras en las piernas. Su cabello estaba sostenido de un lado con un broche de bronce, con la figura de dos leones; le pareció adorable ese cabello rebelde que se escapaba de ese broche para definir el rostro de la chica. _Espera, ¿adorable?_

― ¿Señor? – dijo la chica observando la detenida mirada de Draco en ella. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó observando a la chica que se vio interrumpido en su letargo por su voz melodiosa

― ¿sí? – contestó, instando a la joven a que prosiguiera, sin disculparse por su repentina ausencia o su mirada inquisitiva en su figura. _Maldita sea, Draco, ¿Qué te sucede?_

― Agradezco que me haya dado una oportunidad en su firma. No quiero parecer aprovechada, pero, ¿cree que podríamos hablar sobre cuánto me pagará? – dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el atrevimiento.

― Descuida, percibirás lo mismo que todos los expertos que trabajan para mí, sólo deberás ser paciente con el papeleo. Mi secretaría se ocupará de ello – le aclaró antes de que sonara el teléfono – El señor Longbottom está aquí- dijo su secretaría

―Dile que pase

Hermione volteó a ver quién entraba a la oficina. Se trataba de un joven bien parecido, delgado y muy alegre que saludaba a Draco con mucha cordialidad.

―Ella es Hermione Granger, señorita Granger, él es Neville Longbottom, segundo abogado trabajando en el caso que antes mencioné

―Hermione Granger, hermoso nombre – dijo el joven abogado dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta al tiempo que le extendía la mano para saludarla. Estos gestos molestaron de algún modo a Draco que frunció el ceño al mirar cómo sonreía ampliamente la castaña para extender la mano a su colega y agradecerle ruborizada el comentario sobre su nombre

―Sí, basta de numeritos – dijo en tono molesto y frío- Granger empezará a trabajar desde hoy con nosotros. Necesito que le muestres su área de trabajo y todo lo que deba saber sobre el caso. – concluyó aún más molesto porque Neville no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la joven.

―Claro, será un placer trabajar juntos, Hermione. ¿Te puedo llamar Hermione? – preguntó haciendo que se levantara y guiándola hacia la salida

―Sí, claro que sí – dijo con jovialidad volviendo hacia su jefe para agradecer nuevamente la oportunidad y dándole una pequeña reverencia. Justo antes de salir por la puerta volvió a mirarle y le dedicó una amplia y generosa sonrisa que el rubio no pudo evitar admirar.

Una vez que salió la chica, cogió nuevamente la carpeta negra que contenía el curriculum de la joven. Esa pequeña mujer lo había dejado intrigado desde que la vio sentada en la estancia. _¿Por qué la contrataste?_ Se preguntó sintiendo molestia por la necesidad que le surgió de querer borrar la expresión de angustia al saberse desechada para el trabajo. Un nudo en el estómago le hizo querer volver a ver esa mirada iluminada que notó al entrar a su oficina.

 _¿Por qué? Porque necesitaba un experto en lingüística y ella es filóloga, además Harry me pidió considerarla._ Harry, Harry Potter y Luna; ellos eran los culpables por predisponerlo. Cualquiera que sea la trágica historia de la joven castaña, a él no le importaba. Sin embargo, la contrató. Suspiró con desdén y antes de cerrar la carpeta leyó: "Rubaiyat: Poemas de amistad y amor. Traducción del árabe por Hermione Granger." Cerró la carpeta de golpe y la aventó al escritorio, sólo hasta ese momento se percató de que la chica había olvidado su libro. Se levantó para tomarlo y se fijó que en la cubierta estaba escrito un título ininteligible para él, pues estaba escrito en árabe. Abrió el libro y en la primera página pudo distinguir la palabra _Rubaiyat._

― Con que poemas de amistad y amor – recordó y guardo el pequeño libro en el interior de su saco antes de abandonar la oficina.

―Emily, iré a la junta del consorcio Watson. Toma el curriculum de Hermione Granger, hazte cargo de su contratación – entregó la carpeta a su secretaria quien asintió de inmediato, y caminó hasta perderse entre los pasillos.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, 18:40, _es tarde._ Salió de su cubículo con un portafolio negro que contenía parte del expediente que trabajaría con su jefe y con Neville. Sonrió para sus adentros, apenas su primer día y ya sentía que se llevaba de maravilla con su compañero de trabajo. Era muy amable y atento con ella explicándole lo que debía revisar.

Quiso volver a la oficina de su jefe para agradecerle, nuevamente, el haberle dado una oportunidad en su firma de abogados, por lo que caminó entre los amplios pasillos hacia el último piso. Sólo era un piso más arriba, pero aun así tomó el ascensor, quedó maravillada por la vista de toda la ciudad que se podía ver desde ahí. Sabía que eso fue ideado por Harry, Luna se lo había comentado, pero no le había prestado tanto interés. Ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos, se sintió apenada por ignorar a su amiga. Tanta mala suerte le había quitado el ánimo. Suspiró pesadamente al recordar a Zabini. Pero ahora todo iba a cambiar, ahora tenía un trabajo y podría empezar de nuevo.

Con esta alegría en su pecho se abrieron las puertas y salió caminando a paso presuroso, quería poder alcanzar a su jefe antes de que saliera.

―Disculpe, señorita, ¿se encontrará el señor Malfoy?

― Eres Hermione Granger, cierto? – contestó con otra pregunta

― sí, así es – dijo tímidamente sosteniendo fuerte el portafolio en sus manos

―Llamame Emily, bienvenida a la firma. El señor Malfoy está un poco ocupado ahora y no puede atenderte, pero si quieres puedes dejarle un mensaje aquí – y le pasó un pequeño papel y lápiz- yo se lo entregaré en cuanto se desocupe – le sonrió amablemente

―Muchas gracias, Emily – tomó el papel y lápiz; escribió un par de frases cortas y lo entregó a Emily. Dio la vuelta para salir, se sintió un poco decepcionada, deseaba volver a ver los ojos del señor Malfoy _Pero ¿qué estás diciendo, Hermione?_ Resopló desconcertada, _Es sólo para agradecerle, sólo agradecimiento. Me ha dado la oportunidad de empezar otra vez, eso es todo._ Miró su reloj nuevamente, 19:30, _Por Merlín, es tardísimo,_ corrió hacia la parada más cercada para coger el autobús, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo para tomar el tren que la llevaría hasta su casa. El portafolio que llevaba era un poco pesado y no le permitía correr adecuadamente, además los zapatos que llevaba no le ayudaban mucho a correr. _Compraré zapatos nuevos con mi primer pago,_ hizo una nota mental. _Me pregunto si el señor Malfoy habrá recibido mi nota._ Sentándose, ahora, una vez adentro del tren.

―Señor, antes de que se vaya, aquí hay una nota para usted – Se detuvo en seco volviendo extrañado hacia su secretaria. Cogió la nota doblada a la mitad y la miro interrogándola ― Es de parte de la señorita Granger- le aclaró.

―¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

― Hace media hora, señor – Draco gruño desviando la mirada al papel en sus manos ― la próxima vez que la veas recuérdale que su horario es hasta las 18:00 hrs, a menos que ordene lo contrario ― dijo mientras guardaba el papel en su saco

―sí, señor.

El rubio no contesto, sólo dio media vuelta y se encaminó al estacionamiento. Su primer día de trabajo y ya quería impresionarlo quedándose hasta tarde. Él era un jefe exigente, porque su padre le había enseñado disciplina, pero no era ningún esclavista. Él mismo podía quedarse toda la noche si era necesario para estudiar algún caso, pero sólo lo hacia él, nunca le gustó esclavizar a sus colegas. A demás era una mujer pequeña, no tenía idea de dónde vivía, pero por su ropa sencilla, intuía que en algún lugar alejado de la zona y volver a su casa podría ser muy peligroso.

Subió a su auto y continuó recordando la mirada de la filóloga. Suspiró pesadamente y deseo que la chica haya llegado bien a su destino. _¿preocupado?_ Frenó abruptamente, sacudió su cabeza _¿Qué diablos me sucede? Es una maldita maestra universitaria que se quedó pobre y necesita trabajo, eso es todo._ Se molestó por pensar en la figura de la castaña. Bufó ruidosamente y golpeó el volante con sus manos. _Maldita filóloga come libros._ La insultó, pensó que así podría ocultar su interés por la joven mujer, sonrió de lado, se sintió satisfecho.

―Que tenga una excelente noche, señor

― Nott – asintió y subió por las escaleras. Llego a su departamento y se preparó un trago de whisky. Con el vaso en sus manos subió al segundo nivel por unas escaleras alfombradas y entró a su habitación; dejó por un momento el vaso en la mesa junto a la cama y se quitó el saco aventándolo sobre un sillón que se encontraba cerca de la gran ventana. El libro cayó al piso junto con la nota que le había entregado su secretaria. Volvió pausadamente sobre sus pasos y cogió ambas cosas.

El libro lo colocó junto a su cama y abrió la nota: "Sólo para agradecer infinitamente y de todo corazón esta nueva oportunidad que me da en la vida, señor. H.G." Sonrió sinceramente y colocó la nota sobre el libro. Se quitó la ropa y se puso un pijama de pantalón de seda gris oscuro. Miró la hora, 22:30, y se recostó con los brazos bajo la cabeza, echó una mirada a la nota y cerró los ojos. _Hermione Granger._

Luego de un largo viaje estaba de regreso en casa. Subió pesadamente los últimos escalones antes de llegar a azotea. El portafolio pesaba horrores a esta hora. Le dolían terriblemente los pies por haber corrido al salir del tren, y es que no lo habría hecho, pero aquel grupo de hombres reunidos cerca del descuidado parque a un costado de su edificio empezaron a seguirla cada vez más de cerca, le infundieron temor.

Abrió pesadamente la puerta del cuarto y colocó el portafolio junto a su cama. Se sentó y se dejó caer sobre el colchón ya gastado. Suspiró con un poco más de tranquilidad, lo había conseguido, la habían contratado; ahora todo mejoraría. Recordó la mirada penetrante y fría de su jefe, parecía estar siempre molesto. Pensó que, tal vez, Harry y Luna tuvieron mucho que ver para que Draco Malfoy la contratara, pues no se ve del tipo que sea muy flexible. _Pero no importa, le demostraré que soy buena en mi trabajo, me esforzaré mucho._ Se dijo convenciéndose de que Draco Malfoy no se arrepentiría de haberla contratado.

Recordó también la llamada que le hizo Luna para saber cómo le había ido en su entrevista. La rubia no podía creer que Draco Malfoy la contratara, sonrió para sus adentros mientras escuchaba el relato de Hermione. _No eres un desgraciado insensible como muchos te piensan, amigo._ Se recordó feliz porque Hermione tendría un nuevo comienzo como ella le contaba justo en ese momento.

―Te irá bien, Hermione. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia a Malfoy, algunas veces parece un tímpano de hielo, pero tiene un gran corazón

Giró sobre el colchón para quedar mirando hacia la ventana que la despertó ese día. _Un tímpano de hielo, pero de gran corazón._ Recordó las palabras de Luna. _No, es como el amanecer, frío, abrumado y deslumbrante._ Y con esos pensamientos simplemente cerró los ojos, moría de cansancio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y su recepción. Me da muchísima alegría que la historia les haya gustado, me motivan mucho para seguir publicando. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Por favor, léanlo y disfrútenlo, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios e impresiones. Todos son bienvenidos.**

 **Silencios significativos**

La luz rojiza del amanecer llegó a su rostro haciendo que abriera sus ojos cafés lentamente. Otra vez esa luz a través de su ventana. Dibujó una sonrisa, se desperezó y caminó a la pequeña ventana. Ese amanecer tan abrumador le recordó la mirada y la presencia tan imponente de su jefe. _Frío._ Cogió sus cosas para darse un baño y salió. _Abrumador._

―Hermione Granger- volteó asustada hacia la voz ronca y malhumorada de su casera, se veía con un aspecto huraño y descuidado. Gruñía al caminar y se acercaba rápidamente como si fuese a golpearla. La chica sólo apretó sus cosas a su pecho y respondió temblando

―Señora Weasley, bu..buenos días- cerró los ojos al verla tan cerca, la encaraba con las manos en la cintura; observándola ―Serán buenos el día que pagues los últimos tres meses que me debes – le escupía en la cara

―Así será señora Weasley, he encontrado trabajo y pronto le pagaré lo que le debo

―¡Trabajo! Mujer deforme – espetó mirando sus piernas – más te vale pagarme Granger, de lo contrario aventaré todas tus porquerías a la calle - Dio media vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras. Hermione ahogó un suspiro profundo, quizás por el frio o por el miedo. Vio sus piernas, sabía que no eran bonitas y menos después del incendio, pero aún le ayudaban a sostenerse de pie, _hasta ahora._

Miró maravillada, una vez más, la vista desde el ascensor. La ciudad le parecía tan lejana, insólita – Bella – susurró. Escuchó abrirse las puertas, ahí estaba frente a ella su jefe, imperturbable como el primer día. Se sintió nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca. Su porte intimidaba mucho y más cuando la miraba a los ojos y toda entera como estudiándola, se alegró de traer mallas oscuras sobre las piernas, si él llegase a ver cómo son en realidad _le darían asco._ Agachó la mirada, con tristeza

―Señorita Granger – habló, intentó ser cortés pero el saludo resultó ser más frío de lo que pensó – Señor Malfoy, buen día – la vio hacer una pequeña reverencia. Enarcó una ceja _¿Por qué hace eso?_ La observo, el mismo atuendo de ayer, sólo que esta vez su cabello estaba suelto, parecía más libre, lucia _lindo._ Gruñó molesto.

―Disculpe, señor, ayer Emily debió entregarle una nota … - empezó diciendo nerviosa, no la miraba, parecía atento a la vista a través del cristal

―Sí, lo hizo. Sólo limítese a trabajar, Granger -cortó y salió con paso firme al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, dejando a la joven perpleja y sonriente. _Leyó mi nota._

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que la joven brinco del susto al darse cuenta que se equivocó de piso. La vio salir corriendo rumbo a las escaleras. Se preguntó si llegaría a recordar que olvidó su libro de poemas en su escritorio. Tenía pensado ir a entregárselo hoy a su cubículo de trabajo, pero cambió de opinión. Lo conservaría por unos días. _¿Para qué? Tú no sabes árabe_.

―Conseguiré mi propia traducción – concluyó con una sonrisa triunfante, y dio un portazo al entrar a su oficina.

* * *

Neville y Hermione estuvieron trabajando toda la mañana sobre el caso que le asignó su jefe. Luego de que le explicara todo referente a él tuvo un poco más idea de lo que se trataba. Una de las editoriales más importantes en el país había sido demandada por difamación. Un historiador aficionado, Tom Riddle, acusó al autor Severus Snape por haber mencionado en su libro que Riddle era un aficionado y racista al apoyar y justificar las ideas de Adolf Hitler sobre la raza pura, y querer extenderlas y difundirlas, otra vez

EL caso era complicado porque Severus Snape sí escribió por lo que Tom Riddle lo acusa, pero lo hizo porque sentía la necesidad ética de poner un alto al creciente racismo en el país y demostrar que histórica y genéticamente la pureza de la raza, no existe. La defensa de la editorial estaba a cargo de la Firma Malfoy, y debían estudiar todos los posibles caminos para ganarlo.

Esto fue de lo que se enteró Hermione en los primeros días de trabajo, ahora se encontraba con Neville intercambiando algunas impresiones respecto al caso antes de que Draco entrara al cubículo asustándolos por la entrada tan repentina que hizo.

―Los quiero en el privado, ahora – dijo toscamente y salió caminando un poco azorado. Neville y Hermanione lo siguieron inquietos. – Algo no va bien- le susurró Neville lo más cerca que pudo de la chica. Ella sólo se limitó a ver la espalda de su jefe con un signo de angustia.

Una vez que entraron a una amplia sala con una enorme mesa de madera y sillones alrededor, Draco tomó el teléfono y pidió a su secretaria enviar los principales titulares de esa mañana con urgencia.

― ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Neville consternado por el comportamiento del rubio, quien había tomado asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Antes de responder, Emily entraba dejando sobre la mesa los cinco principales diarios del país. Hermione, que hasta el momento se encontraba de pie junto al rubio, tomó uno de los diarios y leyó los titulares, sorprendida por lo que veía

― ¡Lo apoyan! ¡La gente apoya las demandas e intenciones de Tom Riddle!

― Grupos neonazis se reúnen para demostrar su apoyo a Tom Riddle y repudian que la Firma Malfoy dé la espalda a la "raza aria" defendiendo a Severus Snape – Esto lo leyó en voz alta Neville en otro diario que tomó de la mesa. Hermione quedó horrorizada por la noticia.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Hermione con angustia en sus ojos, mirando a su jefe que tenía la barbilla recargada en sus manos sobre la mesa, cavilando toda la situación

―Construir la mejor defensa posible.

―Tendrá que ser una excepcional, Draco, porque mira que involucrar a la prensa y a los medios. Tom Riddle parece ir con la artillería pesada.

―Esta firma es excepcional, Neville. Ningún pseudo historiador va a intimidarme. Quiero que estudies todas las defensas legales que tengamos a nuestro alcance, incluso las ofensas. Reúne al equipo de peritaje y diles que quiero que me consigan todos los supuestos libros y artículos escritos por Tom Riddle durante los últimos veinte años

― ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer, Draco?― no entendía el procedimiento de su colega – Ganar este caso – contestó con obviedad.

― ¿Qué debo hacer yo? – al fin habló Hermione que no entendía bien el camino que debía tomar esa dichosa defensa

―Tú – dijo inquisitivamente Draco, mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Te encargarás de leer todo lo que el equipo de peritaje consiga, además del libro de Severus Snape

― ¿Qué, estás loco? -gritó Neville- Es una locura, ¿leerá los últimos veinte años de artículos escritos por ese desquiciado?

― ¿A caso tiene un problema con eso, Granger? – preguntó el rubio, casi como una amenaza a la joven

―No señor, por supuesto que no. Pero necesito saber qué estoy buscando exactamente.

―Aún no estoy seguro de que pueda funcionar, por necesito que Neville se haga cargo de estudiar la ley y los procesos de juicio en el país con sumo detalle. Por lo que quiero que usted revise con cuidado la sintaxis de Tom Riddle, debe haber algo ahí, en sus propios escritos, que podamos usar como defensa.

―Una contra -defensa― meditó Neville ― Debemos tener cuidado, una defensa usando las palabras del demandante no siempre resulta.

―Tenemos a la mejor filóloga de Harvard aquí, ¿no es así? ― dijo sonriendo de medio lado a Hermione, quien quedó embelesada por ese gesto y esa demostración de confianza y orgullo que el rubio dirigía hacia ella. No supo qué decir o qué hacer, sólo atinó a asentir fuertemente con la cabeza, y sonreír ampliamente.

Después de comentar algunos detalles más sobre la defensa que debían sostener. Neville salió para hacerse cargo del equipo de peritaje. Hermione se quedó recogiendo los diarios que había llevado Emily al privado bajo la curiosa mirada de Draco.

―No tienes que hacer eso, Emily se encargará – le dijo observándola

―No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo. A demás me llevaré estos, los examinaré también, puede que encuentre algún dato importante – le contestó sonriéndole cálidamente.

No sabía por qué, pero ahí estaba esa mirada, otra vez. No pudo apartar los ojos de la joven, se levantó calmadamente dirigiéndose cerca de ella. Se inclinó para tomar el paquete de diarios rosando fugazmente sus manos. Sintió el tacto suave, pero hubo algo que le quitó esa sensación. Una bandita enrollada sobre su dedo anular que no había notado.

― ¿Saldrá o se quedará ahí, Granger? - le preguntó Draco, encantado por la reacción de la chica al quedarse estática y muda por el contacto de sus manos ― Cla, cla..ro- tartamudo para salir corriendo, como una adolescente.

Caminando por los pasillos, Hermione parecía ir ensimismada mientras el rubio la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Miraba de vez en cuando sus piernas cubiertas por las mallas negras _siempre cubiertas. Debería dejarlas libres, seguramente son bellas._ Se dijo. Notó una vez más la bandita sobre la mano de la chica, se intrigó.

― ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ? – preguntó sin más dirigiendo su mirada a la mano de Hermione. Ella miró despistada la bandita que señalaba ―Es sólo una herida – dijo meditando más de lo normal.

―Debe tener cuidado- le dijo mientras dejaba el paquete de diarios en el cubículo de Hermione y salir de ahí. El aroma a vainilla que emana de la joven le perturbaba los sentidos, más de lo que debía permitirse. Hermione Granger no era su tipo de mujer, o por lo menos no como las que acostumbra a pasar el rato. No es ninguna belleza extravagante, por el contrario, es _sencilla y recatada. Un tipo de belleza diferente._ Tan diferente que le atraía demasiado. Vestía siempre con faldas hasta la rodilla con mallas oscuras. Su vestimenta era sencilla, su cabello era rebelde. Le gustaba más cuando lo usaba suelto, sin ningún broche que intentara domar la libertad con la que se movía al caminar.

Antes de entrar a su oficina le pidió a su secretaria hacer un pedido especial. Debía conseguir un libro que le dijo necesitaba lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, al ser un libro publicado por una universidad americana, el tiraje fue de un número reducido, por lo que el rubio ordenó a Emily conseguir ese libro al precio que sea, le daba cartera libre pero lo quería lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Unos días después …

En su oficina, estaba tratando de lidiar con las excesivas muestras de agradecimiento que Luna y Harry le dirigían por haber contratado a su amiga. No era para tanto, él sólo vio eficiencia y calidad y la contrató, _eso es todo_. Se decía así mismo para converse de que así era.

―Sé que piensas que no es necesario, pero lo es y te agradecemos que hayas dado una oportunidad a Hermione. Es una buena chica, ha sufrido demasiado pero siempre encuentra la ternura escondida hasta en el lugar más oscuro del mundo. – Draco quedó aún más intrigado por lo que Luna le estaba contando; tenía mucha curiosidad por saber más de la filóloga, quería saber más de ella, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de mostrar interés.

―Mientras haga bien su trabajo, lo demás no me importa – contestó cortante, como queriendo decir a sus amigos que no pensaba volver a hablar del tema. Intención que comprendieron y decidieron cambiar el curso de la conversación y decirle lo que habían acordado decirle después de agradecerle por su amiga.

―Está bien, Draco. Veras, lo que Luna y yo vinimos a decirte es que… - se detuvo un poco, estaba nervioso, aunque no sabía por qué. No, sí sabía. Habían ido a decirle que él y Luna se casarían y deseaba que fuera su padrino de bodas. Conocía de sobra a Draco y entendía que él odiaba ese tipo de cosas; sobre todo porque no creía en el amor ni mucho menos en el matrimonio. De eso Pansy tenía la culpa. Justo el día de su boda, momentos antes de realizar la ceremonia, Draco encontró a Pansy teniendo sexo con uno de los abogados de la firma de su padre. No toleró aquel desplante y sacó a Pansy de la habitación con todo y vestido de novia, aventándola violentamente a la calle. Luna quería ayudarla a levantarse, pero el rubio le gritó que no lo hiciera

Fue un alboroto total. Draco estaba descontrolado golpeando al empleado de la firma de su padre, Harry intentaba detenerlo, pero tenía demasiada fuerza. Lucius y Harry tuvieron que derribarlo golpeándole por la espalda para que solara al hombre. Casi lo mata, eso le costó a Draco al menos ocho meses de prisión en Azkaban. A partir de ahí empezó a desarrollar claustrofobia, no podía tolerar los lugares cerrados, oscuros y húmedos. Lucius trabajó mucho para sacar a su hijo de ahí y una vez afuera, Luna le aconsejó trabajar en El Profeta como abogado del diario, que dirigía su padre, en Alemania.

Agradecía que Luna le hubiese dado ese consejo, alejarse un tiempo de Londres le sirvió para controlarse a sí mismo, aunque eso no siempre lo conseguía; porque ahí estaba su amigo Harry, indeciso y tambaleante, como siempre, intentando hablar.

Draco mantenía una mirada seria sobre su amigo esperando a que terminara de darle esa noticia que le había prometido cuando habló por teléfono con él. Sabía qué clase de noticia era. Es evidente, Harry y Luna habían estado juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que estaban ahí para decirle que se casarían, pero Harry no sabía cómo decirlo. Así que le dio un poco de ayuda.

―¿Cuándo será? – preguntó visiblemente desquiciado por seguir esperando a que hablara su amigo

―¿eh?

― En seis meses – intervino Luna

―¿eh?

―¿Padrino de bodas?

―¿ehmm?

―Sólo si lo deseas

―¿cuán… cóm..

―cuenten conmigo – Luna sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta de su amigo, mientras Harry no paraba de pasear miradas entre Draco y su novia, perplejo por haberse perdido en la importante conversación.

Sonrieron los tres, aunque Draco pareció hacer más una mueca que una sonrisa. Antes de despedirse Luna le comentó que había hablado con Hermione sobre la boda. Era una gran amiga y quería que ella fuera su dama de honor, pero la chica se negó. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía nada que ponerse, apenas había logrado conseguir trabajo y no estaba segura cuándo recibiría su primer pago. Emily le había dicho que el papeleo es un poco lento. A demás con el caso tan complicado que tenían que resolver, decidió dedicarse a tiempo completo a examinar todos los escritos que ya le había conseguido el equipo de peritaje.

―Sé que ya has hecho mucho ayudando a Hermione, pero tal vez puedas hacer algo para acelerar ese papeleo – le pidió Luna con bastante timidez

Draco no contestó, sólo se limitó a mirar a Luna seriamente mientras abría la puerta de su oficina para dejarlos pasar. Cruzaron el umbral y Harry se volvió para golpear ligeramente el hombro del chico a modo de despedida. Draco asintió y cerró la puerta.

―Recuerda, cariño, nunca ningún silencio de Draco

―Es insignificante- concluyó la rubia un poco más tranquila. Dracó haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a Hermione. Dejó de sentir esa congoja que le embargó al charlar por la mañana con la castaña. El dolor en su piel era cada vez más intenso, necesitaba volver a sus tratamientos, pero no podía porque aún no contaba con dinero.

Luna le dijo que ella hablaría con Draco, pero Hermione le pidió que no lo hiciera. Sentía una terrible vergüenza que el señor Malfoy se enterara de su condición. Así que Luna tuvo que idear alguna excusa creíble para decirle que Hermione necesitaba con urgencia ese dinero. Era verdad que quería que fuera su dama de honor, pero le preocupaba más que Hermione no pudiera atender su salud.

― ¿Crees que debimos contarle a Draco sobre Hermione?

―Cariño, Hermione nos pidió ser discretos con su salud. Yo intenté contarle, aunque sea un poco, pero ni el mismo Draco estuvo interesado. Así que dejémoslo así, por el momento.

El rubio los vio desde su ventanal cruzar la calle y subirse a un auto. Pensó que talvez sí debió preguntar más sobre _Hermione_ a Luna. Intuía que algo más había, él no se tragaba esa excusa de no ser dama de honor sólo porque no le ha llegado su primer pago. La boda se celebraría hasta dentro de seis meses, para entonces _Hermione_ estaría gozando de su sueldo en la firma. _Espera un segundo, ¿la llamaste Hermione?_ -Ese es su nombre- _y ¿dos veces?_ Gruñó y empuñó las manos. _Sólo es una simple filóloga amante de libros._

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era Emily diciéndole que ya había llegado el libro que mandó a pedir por paquetería. Agradeció secamente a su secretaria y la despachó prontamente. Abrió el paquete; era un libro pequeño, con cubierta verde y decorado plata en los bordes, en la portada se leía: "Rubaiyat: Poemas de amistad y amor. Traducción y edición por Hermione J. Granger." Se sentó en su silla de piel, giró hacia el ventanal y empezó su lectura.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, quisiera decirles que agradezco sus comentarios e impresiones. Me han motivado mucho para seguir la historia. Espero que continúen y que mi historia les haga pasar un tiempo muy a gusto de lectura.**

 **Declaro que los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia romántica para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Conociéndola**

Ese día había sido especialmente complicado. El equipo del caso Riddle -Snape se reunió por la mañana para discutir las posibles defensas que se debían aplicar antes de empezar el juicio. Neville proponía diversos panoramas, hasta el más inverosímil para poder construir una defensa sustanciosa que convenciera al jurado. Pero hasta ahora ninguna les convencía del todo.

Hasta ese momento Neville, Draco, Hermione y cuatro abogados más, tres hombres y una mujer, Astoria Greengrass, _extremadamente bella,_ al parecer de Hermione, discutían los puntos a favor y en contra de tal o cual plan. Pero todos tenían fallas evidentes. La intención de armar una contra-defensa como lo había pensado el rubio estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Bufó frustrado por la irresolución y se sentó bruscamente en una silla. La mujer que se encontraba junto a él caminó hacia Draco acariciándole el hombro, hasta que se posó a sus espaldas y comenzó a darle un masaje.

―Draco, querido, debes relajarte, lo resolveremos pronto – le decía acercando su boca a la oreja del rubio. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña que se encontraba sentada simulando leer uno de los escritos que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían provocado. Pero lo cierto es que sintió celos y enojo por ver la actitud de esa mujer. _Lagartona_ pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Por su parte Draco no reaccionó ante el gesto de su empleada. Era bonita, es cierto, pero su belleza era artificial y superflua, consideraba que usaba demasiado maquillaje y perfume en exceso. Había pasado algunas noches con ella, pero nada más, nada que fuera significativo. Por el contrario, el movimiento de las manos que hacia Hermione cada vez que pasaba de hoja y el gesto de colocarse el cabello atrás de la oreja, para que éste le permitiera leer, le hipnotizaba sobre manera. Se quedó mirando a la joven por un largo rato mientras sus abogados seguían discutiendo una idea que Astoria había propuesto. Juntar testigos que apoyaran el libro escrito por Severus Snape.

No dejaba de observarla y eso inquietaba a Hermione que ya no sabía ni qué hacer para disimular su nerviosismo. Ya no podía seguir leyendo; de tanto que le temblaban las manos ya no podía enfocar bien. Volvió a colocarse el cabello tras su oreja, en un movimiento instintivo y claramente nervioso. Entonces se percató de esa bandita que ya había visto antes; pero ahora había otra cerca de la muñeca, sobre el dorso de la mano.

Ceñudo se levantó quitándose las molestas manos de Astoria a sus espaldas y caminó hacia Hermione; le tomó la mano con delicadeza, ésta dio un salto por la acción de su jefe y se le quedó mirando a los ojos. Draco elevó la mano de la joven para mirarla más de cerca.

―¿Qué es esto? – se escuchó más como una orden que como una curiosidad. Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, no comprendían lo que pasaba y sólo atinaban a mirar a su jefe y a la chica sentada que por acto reflejo empuñó la mano libre sobre sus piernas.

―Le hice una pregunta, Granger- insistió con fuerza sin soltar la mano de la chica. Ella desvió la mirada. El contacto cálido de la mano del rubio no la dejaba pensar bien. Por lo que soltó su mano del suave agarre y se levantó de prisa, provocando que las hojas que leía cayeran sobre la alfombra.

―Discúlpeme … - se agachó a recoger las hojas del piso mientras miraba hacia arriba encontrándose con esos ojos inquisitivos. Volvió ese gesto nervioso de colocarse el cabello tras la oreja. _Deja de hacer eso, maldita sea, ¿qué no entiendes que me vuelves loco?_ Se perdió el rubio por unos momentos tratando de controlar su serenidad. Esa mujer tímida y despistada estaba llamando cada vez más su atención y no le gustaba, nada.

―Se acabó la reunión. Neville quiero que sigas trabajando en la contra-defensa, sin testigos. – giró para mirar a Astoria – Esa idea es estúpida - La mujer había quedado de piedra por la atención desmedida de Draco hacia la "brujilla", como le había apodado a Hermione por su cabello y porque siempre llevaba mallas oscuras en las piernas.

Draco se agachó para terminar de ayudar a recoger las hojas regadas en el piso, y se las dio en sus manos, tocándolas, esta vez con toda la intención de hacerlo. – Quiero un informe detallado de lo que ha encontrado, Granger, para mañana a primera hora.

―Sí, señor – contestó tímidamente.

Durante el resto del día no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la atención que Draco Malfoy tuvo con ella al sostener su mano de esa manera. Se había perturbado un poco por el toque, firme pero suave al rosar la palma de su mano. Se había sentido atrapada, avergonzada de contarle sobre el padecimiento de su piel.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y disfrutó el recuerdo del toque en su mano, _jamás podré ser como Astoria, jamás podré tener esa piel tan tersa, tan bella._ Suspiró pesadamente. Sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía poco a poco. Jamás sería una mujer hermosa, otra vez. No culpaba a Blaise por haberse ido de su lado.

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba ultimando detalles sobre las propuestas que Neville le había dado para la defensa del caso. El asunto de la contradefensa era una solución arriesgada. Si salía mal y perdían el juicio sería un gran golpe para la firma Malfoy, y eso no lo podía permitir. Draco MAlfoy nunca pierde un caso.

* * *

Después de hablar sobre los avances, decidieron que era tiempo de irse. Eran ya casi las nueve de la noche y todo el personal se había ido. Se despidieron y cada quien tomó su auto para salir. Mientras conducía, alcanzó a ver a Hermione sentada en la parada del autobús con dos enormes portafolios a sus pies. Aparcó unos metros adelante y bajó del auto caminando en la dirección de la chica.

Ella volteó y le vio caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba la camisa remangada en los brazos y desabrochados los dos primeros botones. ¡ _Qué hombre!_ se dijo al tiempo que sentía arder sus mejillas. Él llegó y se detuvo a unos pasos de donde estaba sentada la castaña. ―Es tarde, Granger, la llevaré a casa- dijo como si fuese la conclusión más obvia y se inclinó para tomar los dos portafolios que estaban en el piso. A Hermione no le dio tiempo de hablar, para cuando se había dado cuenta el rubio ya caminaba rumbo a su auto, por lo que se levantó y caminó atrás del chico.

Metió los dos portafolios en la cajuela. Abrió la puerta del auto y le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que subiera. Hermione sólo atinaba a ver todos los movimientos que había el rubio. _Es tan varonil._ Agachó la mirada y dio una pequeña reverencia antes de subir.

Draco subió del otro lado y empezó a conducir. No hablaban entre ellos, sólo se miraban fugazmente. Ella con tanto nerviosismo y sonrojada por la figura tan abrumante del rubio, iba con las manos hechas puño sobre la falda, la misma falda que había estado usando durante las últimas dos semanas. No tenía mucha ropa, y aunque Luna le había regalado algunos vestidos bonitos, no los usaba, porque no se sentía lo suficientemente bonita para ellos. Apretó más los puños.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó el gesto de represión que hacia la chica. No podía soportarlo, algo dentro de él sabía que la chica estaba nerviosa o temerosa por algo. No actuaba como todas las demás mujeres; parlanchinas hasta por los codos. Disfrutaba, de algún modo el silencio que guardaba la castaña, pero como su padre le había enseñado, no todos los silencios en una mujer son buenos. Tuvo la necesidad de aliviar la tensión de Hermione y en un semáforo en alto, llevó su mano hasta donde estaba la de la chica; la sujetó con toda la candidez posible y deshizo el puño. Con movimientos lentos, casi como una caricia, posó su mano sobre la de ella. Hermione miró sorprendida esa mano tan tersa sobre la propia. Parecía fría y helada, pero era tan cálida. Subió la mirada y se encontró con la de Draco. Hermione supo que intentaba decirle que todo iría bien. Sintió un alivio en su pecho y sonrió, el rubio pensó que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto. Era una sonrisa de agradecimiento, tan sincera que él no pudo evitar mostrar una también.

―¿Qué rumbo debo tomar? – preguntó con un tono amable pero sin perder su porte ―Hacia Tottenham Hale – contestó Hermione. Vio a Draco fruncir el ceño. ―Sé que es un barrio peligroso, pero el alquiler es muy barato- empezó a justificarse ―No tiene que llevarme hasta allá, puede dejarme cerca de la estación del tren, puedo correr desde ahí

―¿correr?

―Sólo lo hago cuando salgo tarde del trabajo, durante el día es más seguro – se explicaba inocentemente. Draco apretó más el volante. Ese comentario le enfureció. La chica se había estado dedicando tanto a su trabajo que se quedaba tan tarde en la firma, tenía que atravesar la ciudad y sortear uno de los sectores más marginales de Londres. Es una suerte que no le haya pasado nada todavía. Guardaron silencio, nuevamente, por unos momentos.

―¿No has pensado en cambiarte de casa? -preguntó con la mandíbula tensa.

―por supuesto, señor. Esto es temporal, en cuanto llegue mi primer sueldo, buscaré un lugar diferente ― Dijo feliz. Extrañamente feliz, pero él no lo estaba. Ya había comenzado a entrar a Tottenham Hale y la vista no era nada amigable. ―Mañana mismo hablaré con Emily sobre tu contratación y apresuraremos tu pago ―lo dijo más como un recordatorio para él mismo.

―No tiene que preocuparse, señor. Puedo esperar, ya estoy más que agradecida por la oportunidad, es un gran reto; y me emociona poder aportar algo. A los filólogos no nos toman tanto en cuenta en el mundo – comentaba más animada. Aunque la presencia de Draco era imponente y distante, ella sentía que era reconfortante. El largo silencio que guardaba le parecía a Hermione que estaba atento a todo lo que ella decía, que escuchaba y asimilaba cada palabra.

Cuando llegaron empezó a despedirse dándole las gracias por haberla llevado hasta su casa. Draco volvió a poner su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un ligero apretón indicándole que esperara; inmediatamente salió del auto, caminó frente a el y cruzó al otro lado para abrirle la puerta, extendió su mano para ofrecerla a la chica y ayudarla a salir. Ella la tomó avergonzada y agradeció silenciosamente. Quedó de pie mirando hacia arriba la triste construcción frente a ellos. _Qué pena que precisamente él tenga que venir aquí._

―Yo le sigo, Granger – dijo colocándose a un lado de ella ya con los portafolios en sus manos. Ella caminó a través de un edificio de concreto y color gris. Usualmente tenía gusto por esos colores opacos u oscuros, pero en ese lugar a Draco le pareció deprimente. Divisó a lo lejos un ascensor, sintió que la mandíbula se le tensaba, no deseaba entrar, pero si tenía que hacerlo, por ella soportaría ese encierro, sólo esperaba que Hermione no viviera en un piso tan alto. _Detente! ¿Por ella? ...ah! cierra el pico maldita consciencia!_

La chica notó el ánimo tenso del rubio y le extrañó. Pensó que era un gesto de molestia por tener que acompañarla hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Detuvo abruptamente su andar y giró para mirarle. ―No debe preocuparse, puedo subir sola desde aquí. Agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia- dijo intentando tomar los portafolios de su mano ―Será una molestia si no entras al ascensor. Eres muy pequeña para cargar todo esto, vamos- dijo colocándose frente a las puertas de metal mal ensamblado de ese ascensor.

Hermione sintió que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Dio un fuerte suspiro para controlar ese palpitar, sacudió la cabeza y le dijo al rubio que no tomarían el ascensor. Sostuvo un momento su brazo para guiarlo y se sorprendió de lo fuerte que estaba. Era vidente que se ejercitaba con frecuencia, pero su figura alta y esbelta disimulaba muy bien ese ejercicio.

―El ascensor sólo llega al séptimo piso. – se explicaba mientras empujaba una puerta justo aun lado del ascensor para dejar pasar al chico – mi cuarto está en la azotea – continuó volviendo a caminar al frente. No quería que su jefe notara el rubor de sus mejillas ―Las escaleras pueden ser muy extenuantes, pero es un excelente ejercicio ―él sólo la miraba subir en silencio, observaba el vaivén de la falda de la chica sobre sus delgadas piernas ―Además la vista es la mejor de todo el edificio. El amanecer y el atardecer son maravillosos – dijo empujando con fuerza la puerta al final de la escalera provocando que las luces de la ciudad asomaran de repente. Una ola de viento les cubrió el rostro provocando que las mejillas de Hermione se tornaran a un rojo más intenso, mientras que al rubio le despeinó el cabello dándole un aspecto desenfadado.

Draco quedó impresionado con la imagen de la chica que giró hacia él, provocándole un golpe en el pecho. La menuda figura de Hermione le sonreía tiernamente mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello alborotando sus rizos.

― ¿Lo ve? Le dije que la vista es maravillosa desde aquí. – intentó hablar para disimular el vuelco en su pecho que esa mirada gris le estaba provocando. _Es tu jefe, por todos los cielos Hermione. Sólo ha sido amable._ ―¿No le parece?- extendió sus brazos indicándole el panorama urbano desde ahí.

―Por supuesto – intentó sonar lo más seco posible. Le molestó que no fuera así, y para ocultar su turbación por la extrema ternura que le había provocado la joven echó un vistazo rápido al lugar donde se encontraba.

A la izquierda había un cuarto sumamente pequeño, colgado en la puerta tenía un letrero que decía "Toque antes de entrar" supuso que era el baño. No le pareció apropiado que estuviera precisamente afuera. Alrededor de la cornisa había una canaleta cubierta con flores y pequeños árboles, parecían bonsáis. Unos pasos a la derecha estaba un cuarto, un poco más grande que el anterior. Supuso que sería el cuarto de la chica. Tenía una puerta de madera con el color ya desgastado. Y una ventana pequeña con macetas colgantes de lo que parecían ser magnolias. Sonrió silenciosamente por el gusto de la chica. _Interesante._

Al centro y cerca de la cornisa estaba una mesa de metal con dos bancos de madera. En medio había un macetero. Imaginó que esa mesa era usada por la chica. Desvió su mirada por un fuerte golpe que vino desde la puerta de madera. Vio batallar a la chica con la cerradura hasta que empujó con todo su peso para abrirla.

―Lo siento, se atasca con frecuencia. Pero en cuanto pague el alquiler mi casera lo reparará ― se explicó. Sentía una gran congoja en su interior porque el rubio viera el estado de su vivienda. El joven dejó los portafolios a un lado y ayudó a la joven a empujar la puerta. Ésta agradeció nuevamente con una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar y encender una lámpara. Era en realidad una especie de farol colgante que ancló con dificultad en la mitad del techo.

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta con las manos al frente. ―Adelante, el espacio es un poco pequeño, pero espero que se encuentre cómodo- le escuchó decir mientras pasaba su mirada por todo el lugar. La mayor parte del piso estaba ocupado por torres de libros y apuntes, algunos manuscritos que intuyó tenían que ver con su trabajo de filóloga. Se podía caminar muy poco, el espacio entre cada torre de libros era muy pequeño y había que sortearlos. El rubio tomó los portafolios y los colocó sobre un escritorio de madera frente a la entrada. Notó que a la izquierda había un futon de madera con un colchón muy delgado, por el uso. Frunció más el ceño.

―Es un futon muy útil – dijo apresurándose a sacudirlo un poco- durante el día es un sillón y por las noches una cómoda cama- dijo sonriendo torpemente. Ni siquiera ella consideraba eso una cama. Sentía que su rosto ardía de la vergüenza. El rubio sólo la miro serio y sin decir una palabra, volteo hacia la pequeña ventana y miró un par de cortinas púrpuras con bordados alrededor. El arreglo le recordó la cubierta del libro que estaba leyendo. _Tan arabesco. Pensó y su semblante cambió, de algún modo se alegró._

―¿Gusta un poco de té o quizás un café? – preguntó dudosa sobre qué ofrecerle al joven. Él miró el semblante inseguro de Hermione, se sentó con calma sobre el futon ―café – contestó con un tono que a ella le resultó encantador.

―Ahora lo preparo – dio un brinco de felicidad y se dedicó a buscar todas sus cosas. El rubio la veía ir y venir entre los libros en el piso. La observo tomar una cafetera italiana de una pequeñísima alacena al fondo. Una lata donde guardaba el café. La vio coger una canasta para colocar todas sus cosas; la cafetera, el juego de tazas y una lata de café. Pensó que se veía adorable ir de aquí para allá golpeándose con esos libros en el piso.

Hermione, al contrario del rubio, estaba echa un nudo de nervios. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, no recordaba ni dónde estaba cada cosa; ya se había golpeado las piernas varias veces. Miraba de reojo los intensos ojos grises que la seguían desde el futon. No sabía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo e imperturbable. Una vez que tuvo todo en la pequeña canasta se dirigió casi corriendo a la puerta.

―¿A dónde vas? – La voz del rubio la detuvo. Eso se había escuchado más como una súplica que como una pregunta. Draco se reprendió por su desliz y para ocultarlo frunció el ceño, intentando parecer más osco de lo normal. Ella se detuvo y giro la cabeza para mirarlo ―Prepararé el café, aquí no puedo hacerlo. – contestó como si fuera obvio y salió.

El chico la miró perderse, le resultó extraño, _¿por qué tenía que salir para preparar un café?_ Se levantó del futon con la intención de ir a buscar a la castaña. EN su trayecto tropezó con un pequeño baúl de madera, al patearlo provocó que se cayera el interior. Bufó irritado y se agachó para poner las cosas en su lugar. Parecían recuerdos muy personales, cartas, postales y fotos; algunas parecían familiares, dos personas cargando a una pequeña bebita con el cabello rebelde, pero hubo una que llamó más su atención. Se trataba de una foto quemada de los bordes, el inferior derecho era el más afectado; en la imagen se venía a un joven de cabello oscuro con mirada indiferente, veía hacia el frente. Tenía una mueca en el rostro que le pareció repugnante. Tenía sus abrazos al rededor de la cintura de Hermione, quien se veía sonriente, bella. Notó que en la foto llevaba un vestido estilo años cincuenta color verde con botones al frente, mangas cortas y sin mallas oscuras en las piernas. _Hermosas._

Un ruido de afuera lo devolvió a su tarea de guardar todo y salió. Debido a la oscuridad no había notado que a un costado del cuarto había una cocineta. Vio la cafetera italiana al fuego y buscó a Hermione con la mirada. Estaba de espaldas a él, mirando hacia la ciudad, cerca de la cornisa. Se acercó a ella y se quedó justo a sus espaldas.

―Es mi propio penthouse – dijo con ironía mirándole a los ojos. Tenía los brazos cruzados. _Es posible que tenga frío debido al viento a esta altura_ , pensó. Aunque la realidad era que Hermione no había dejado de temblar desde que se encontró con el rubio en la parada de autobús. ―Un penthouse ecológico – completó agachando la mirada. Se acercó más a ella y sostuvo a la joven con ambas manos sobre sus brazos. Los frotó ligeramente para intentar darle un poco de calor ― Eso es lo que veo – dijo en un tono seco, casi hostil; y se separó de ella repentinamente, dejando a la castaña perpleja. Lo había hecho por instinto, ni siquiera lo pensó, la vio temblar y quiso darle calor como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Pero el roce provocó en él un deseo incesante de abrazarla. Pero se contuvo, no se podía permitir ese tipo de impulsos.

La cafetera empezó a chillar- ―El café está listo – tomó la taza de la canasta y sirvió. Él se había ido a sentar a la mesa de metal junto a la cornisa. Depositó el café frente a él y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. El rubio tenía la mirada perdida sobre la ciudad, parecía ver las luces de los edificios a lo lejos. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo, le parecía un sueño extraño que estuviera ahí, sentado frente a ella _tan guapo como siempre._

―¿Por qué vives aquí, Granger? – soltó sin premeditación y sin dejar de mirar la ciudad. Miraba azorada al chico, no esperaba esa pregunta tan de repente. Abría y cerraba los labios intentando responder al cuestionamiento.

―Es.. es, el alquiler es barato … - sus manos estaban sobre la mesa con los dedos entrelazados; jugaba con ellos, sus manos sudaban -no me refiero al lugar Granger, sino al motivo por el que terminaste aquí – contestó un poco molesto volviendo su mirada para posarla en los ojos cafés que levantaron la vista para encontrarse, una vez más con la mirada penetrante de su jefe.

―Yo – no dejaba de mirarla, no podía dejar de mirarla. Ese maldito viento jugando con sus rizos y esa desesperación por buscar las palabras correctas le hechizaron. Tomó un sorbo de café, aunque lo que realmente necesitaba era un poco de whisky. ―tus manos – notó las banditas en las manos y algunas en los brazos de la joven. Ella sólo las ocultó por instinto. Percibió el sobresalto en ella, y aunque esa reacción le devolvió la confianza decidió esperar para tocar ese tema. No quería que Hermione notara su interés por conocerla.

Tal vez Astoria tenía razón y Hermione era una bruja, con toda esa aura de misterio y que no hacía más que lanzar hechizos sobre él, pero no iba a caer tan fácil.

―Después de haber obtenido un master y una cátedra en Harvard, me intriga saber qué fue lo que hiciste para terminar en esta azotea – dijo dando otro sorbo a su taza de café. Ella suspiró pesadamente y fue su turno de perder la mirada en las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. ―fue un accidente – Percibió la mirada sombría en su rostro. No dijo nada, permaneció en silencio invitándola a continuar ―Trabajaba en el sótano de la biblioteca, en la universidad. Revisaba unos manuscritos antiguos que debían ser catalogados. – Dejó de mirar la ciudad y se concentró en la taza de café sobre la mesa. El rubio no dejaba de mirarla en silencio, pero ella no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la fuerza de esos iris. ―En esa zona está prohibido fumar, debido a que se archivan gran cantidad de documentos; pero hubo un estudiante descuidado que soltó una colilla. Pude salir con vida, no sin algunas consecuencias, entre ellas, legales. Nunca nadie vio al estudiante que hizo eso y como era la encargada de la catalogación en el sótano, deslindaron la responsabilidad sobre mí.

―¿ y las otras? – preguntó disimulando interés

―¿disculpe..?

―Dijo que pudo salir con vida, no sin algunas consecuencias. Si una fue su despido, ¿cuáles fueron las otras? ―sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se llevó la mano izquierda a esa zona empuñándola. Odiaba que hiciera eso, surgía en él una necesidad de hacerla sentir tranquila. Y como en el auto, estiro su mano para desempuñarla ―No tiene que contarme nada, si no quiere― quiso sonar tranquilizador llevando la mano de la joven a la mesa

―Lo siento, señor, lo que sucede es que …

―Es tarde, Granger. Debo volver, el café estuvo delicioso – Se levantó sigilosamente de la mesa. Si seguía viendo esos gestos de colocarse el cabello tras la oreja, no iba a soportar otro golpe de ternura y terminaría besando a esa mujer despreocupada. Ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, desconcertada ― Espero ese informe detallado para mañana en mi oficina ―decía mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Jaló la puerta y de un solo movimiento se abrió ampliamente. Giró un momento hacia la joven que se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa de metal

―Y no le tome tanto cariño a este penthouse, es encantador, pero queda muy lejos de la firma – y desapareció entre la oscuridad

―Sí señor- No pudo articular ninguna palabra más. Se encargó de recoger todo con el recuerdo de su jefe en la cabeza. Se peguntó si habría sentido repulsión al saber dónde vivía. _¿Repulsión Hermione? Claro que la sintió, él está acostumbrado a mejores lugares, sólo fue amable contigo._ \- pues si la sintió la disimuló muy bien. Parece que nunca perdía ese porte elegante, _hasta para tomar café es atractivo. Si supiera cómo es en realidad mi cuerpo, entonces sí sentiría asco._ Suspiró. _No está a mi alcance, claramente no soy su tipo. A demás es mi jefe._ Se metió a la cama, _Pero sus manos, esas manos que parecían frías eran tan cálidas, su aroma, sus fuertes brazos-_ volvió a suspirar, dio media vuelta, _tienes que dormir Hermione, deja de pensar en tonterías._ Se cubrió con las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

― ¿cómo se supone que podré conciliar el sueño? – se preguntó mirando el techo.

* * *

Al salir del auto ya le esperaba Nott sosteniendo la puerta. Notó al joven más retraído de lo normal y se aventuró a preguntar ―¿Señor, todo bien? – el rubio asintió como siempre, sin decir una sola palabra. El hombre vestido de negro le devolvió el gesto

―¿Nott? – se detuvo en seco esperando a que el aludido volteara a verle - ¿Tenemos azotea? – El administrador quedó un poco perplejo ante la extraña pregunta del joven. - ¿Azotea? Desde luego señor, nunca nadie sube excepto el personal de mantenimiento. ¿Necesitaba algo?

―sólo era curiosidad – y continuó su camino.

Una vez en su departamento tomo un vaso de whisky y se sentó en la sala. Recordó con media sonrisa el atolondrado andar de la castaña al preparar su café. Esa mujer ocupaba demasiado espacio en sus pensamientos. Se sintió ridículo, pero esa noche se dejó llevar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza su imagen subiendo las escaleras, o el viento jugando con su cabello. Definitivamente Luna tenía razón, Hermione encontraba ternura en cualquier cosa, es capaz de volver algo tan deprimente como un cuarto de azotea, un espacio encantador. Aunque no le gustó para nada el hecho de que viviera en un lugar como Tottenham Hale. Ese barrio era conocido por las constantes noticias de asaltos y violaciones. _Tengo que sacarla de ahí._

Y a pesar de que la chica se había sincerado con él al contarle parte de su historia, sabía que había algo más que la atormentaba. Algo que seguramente tendría que ver con esas banditas que usaba en sus manos e intuía que también tenía que ver con las mallas con las que cubría sus piernas. Entendía que era otoño, pero el frío no era tan intenso, siempre la había visto cubrir y hasta casi ocultar su cuerpo con ropa oscura. Usaba siempre faldas negras con algún tipo de blusa con mangas largas. Difícilmente descubría alguna parte de su cuerpo. Decidió que ya se encargaría de averiguar más sobre Hermione Granger, por lo pronto, quería quedarse con el recuerdo de ella sonriéndole y el viento levantando sus rizos.

Se metió a la cama y tomó el libro de la mesa y empezó a leer el primer verso: "No te enamores de los huesos, busca el espíritu / ¡Oh, hábil jinete en su corsel, busca el espíritu! ...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, gracias por pasar y leerlo. Sólo quisiera aclarar que el pequeño verso lo tomé de un libro de poemas que había comprado hace tiempo. Me pareció perfecto para la ocasión. El libro se llama "La sed de los peses".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Quisiera agradecer sus maravillosos comentarios. No tienen idea del gusto que me da que les esté gustando la historia, hacen que me motive cada vez más. Aquí les presento el capitulo cuatro, un poquitito más corto, pero vale la pena. sobre todo porque ayudará mucho para el consecuente capítulo 5.**

 **Por favor, disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Una caricia furtiva.**

Hermoine corría prácticamente por todo el edificio para llegar a la sala donde se reunían para trabajar en el caso Riddle-Snape. Se había retrasado. Ya que no podía dormir por estar pensando en Draco Malfoy, decidió pasar la noche estudiando el libro que defendía la firma. Tan sólo pudo tener una hora de sueño y todo gracias a la señora Weasley quien la despertó a gritos para decirle que o pagaba el alquiler atrasado o votaría todos sus libros a la basura. Ella intentó tranquilizarla diciéndole que estaba trabajando y que pronto llegaría su primer pago, sólo debía ser paciente. Pero entre gritos, injurias y demás calamidades Weasley, atinó a cambiarse con su típica falda oscura y una blusa blanca con adornos de encaje en las mangas.

Apenas llegó y acomodó su ropa, intentó acomodar lo mejor posible su rebelde cabello y abrió la puerta. Todos se quedaron callados al verla en el umbral un poco maltrecha y cargando dos portafolios que se veían extremadamente pesados.

Draco estaba sentado, como siempre, a la cabeza de la mesa, a un lado de él estaba Neville y al otro lado Astoria, todos los demás intentaban mantener orden al papeleo sobre la mesa de juntas. Hermione ofreció una disculpa por el retraso y caminó tímidamente hasta posicionarse junto Neville, quien le dio una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

El rubio la miraba sobre el expediente que sostenía en sus manos, ella sintió los ojos grises sobre su figura; se cohibió. Astoria no dejaba de mirar a Draco, no comprendía el interés por una mujer tan simple y poco atractiva.

―Llegas tarde Hermione, no te creas que por ser filóloga tendrás trato especial. Hasta ahora no he visto que hayas aportado algo relevante. – decía Astoria mientras mostraba una mirada de desprecio. El rubio la miró de reojo con algo parecido al odio.

―Disculpen, tuve un contratiempo- se excusó directamente con su jefe quien dejó caer el expediente de sus manos, se recargó en la silla y cruzó la pierna.

―Sé que me tiene algo, Granger. – le dijo mirándola – la escucho – concluyó llevando su mano a sostener su barbilla, ligeramente inclinado hacia Hermoine en un gesto que mostraba tenía toda su atención. Esto provocó que Neville, quien se encontraba en medio de los dos, se sintiera un estorbo ahí, mientras Astoria hacia un berrinche frunciendo la nariz por la olímpica indiferencia del rubio ante su reprimenda.

―Así es, señor. Estuve revisando detenidamente la sintaxis de Tom Riddle en todos sus artículos y libros, incluidos sus diarios personales. Sin embargo, como dijo Astoria …

―Abogada Greengrass, querida – le corrigió con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Astoria, ¿por qué no vas por un poco de café? – La aludida abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el mandato de Draco, él sólo la miraba desafiante

– Pero, Draco … -Tartamudeaba incrédula

\- es una broma, ¿verdad? - sonrió torpemente. Puso la mano sobre el brazo del joven

– querido – intentaba ablandar la situación. Hermione y Neville miraban expectantes

―Dime, Astoria – contestó con excesiva condescendencia

―Eso lo puede hacer Emily -sonreía fingidamente

―Tienes razón. Entonces ve y dile a Emily que traiga café para todos – Concluyó tajante ―Continúe Granger- y volvió toda su atención a la castaña que por un momento se sintió mal por la joven que se levantaba de su asiento violentamente y salía azotando fuertemente la puerta.

―Como decía, después de haber revisado los escritos de Tom Riddle, confirmé que no existe nada que se pueda usar en su contra. Al parecer fue muy cuidadoso en cuanto al orden de sus líneas.

―¡Perfecto, aparte de maniaco ahora resulta que es un brillante escritor! – se exasperó Neville interrumpiendo a la castaña ―Eso parece, Neville – volteó a verlo – sin embargo, - volvió la mirada a Draco que permanecía impasible ― Pude encontrar excesivos errores históricos que ayudan a la justificar y hasta vanagloriar las acciones de Hitler durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

―No comprendo, Hermione, ¿de qué nos sirven los errores históricos de Tom Riddle, si de todas formas él demandó a Snape por difamación? El libro de Severus es el que está en juicio y no los de Tom Riddle. El jurado no lo tomaría en cuenta, lo desestimaría al instante – esto expresaba Neville intentando cavilar la información de la chica.

― Un jurado lo desestimaría, pero no un juez – intervino al fin el rubio

―¿Quieres deshacerte del jurado? – Pero calló al moreno con una seña de su mano

– Continúe Granger ―le dio la palabra volviendo a cruzar la pierna. En ese momento entraba Astoria, que volvió a sentarse junto al rubio. Esto le molestó a Hermione, pero aclaró su garganta y continuó hablando

―Puedo asegurar, ciñéndome a lo escrito exclusivamente, que Tom Riddle hizo estas modificaciones intencionalmente para hacerlas parecer consecuencia lógica de un programa nacional y no un Holocausto. Su discurso cuida de ocultar estas alteraciones, pero no sus intenciones al usar continuamente adjetivos, superlativos o eufemismos.

―¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué parece que haremos un estudio de Tom Riddle cuando debemos enfocarnos en la defensa de Snape? – intervino Astoria sin buenos ánimos. Esto irritó a Draco pero decidió ignorarla

―¿Qué hay con el libro de Snape? – le interrogó el rubio sin quitarle la mirada de encima

―Es congruente e impecable histórica y sintácticamente. – Dijo concluyendo.

Draco cavilaba las pesquisas de la joven. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola, todos le observaron y pidió al equipo de peritaje que saliera de la sala. Todos salieron, excepto Neville, Astoria y Hermione quien se quedó sentada mirando al joven.

―Neville quiero que prepares una notificación y solicites una reunión con el juez que fue asignado al caso – dijo cerrando la puerta ― Astoria quiero que lleves esa notificación al propio Tom Riddle y avises a Snape que nos reuniremos aquí mañana. ―Rodeaba la mesa de juntas con paso firme. Hermione le seguía con la mirada. Ni Neville ni Astoria comprendían lo que planeaba hacer

―¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – intervino Neville claramente confundido

―Ganar ― llegó hasta la silla que ocupaba hace unos momentos y volvió a sentarse con aire de suficiencia. Colocó sus codos sobre los descansabrazos y entrelazó sus dedos ―No necesitamos testigos de ningún tipo. Si el libro que escribió Severus Snape es congruente e impecable histórica y sintácticamente como dijo Granger, entonces se defenderá solo.

―Dudo que Tom Riddle quiera un juicio sin jurado - Razonaba Neville

―De eso te encargarás Neville, así que piensa bien en los argumentos que daremos al juez cuando sea el momento. – advirtió el rubio

―Un momento, sigo sin comprender ¿nuestro único testigo será un libro? ―reprochó Astoria con un tono exasperante

―Por supuesto ―le contestó Draco con una mueca de fastidio indicándole que era más que obvio―Tom Riddle acusó a Snape de haber escrito en su libro que él era un pseudo historiador, radical y racista, ¿cierto? Bien, pues entonces probaremos que lo que está escrito en el libro es legítimo.

―Hermione, eres fantástica – alabó Neville a su compañera, ella se sonrojó y agradeció el cumplido.

Astoria resopló con los brazos cruzados. Desvió su mirada al rubio junto a ella y notó que miraba a la castaña como embelesado. Ella parecía no darse cuenta, pero ese gesto de llevarse el cabello tras la oreja no pasó desapercibido por Astoria, era muy hábil leyendo esos gestos tan mojigatos y ridículos.

―Bien hecho, Granger – se escuchó la voz potente del rubio. La chica le miró sonriéndole y agradeció asintiendo en silencio.

* * *

Después de la humillación a la que Draco la sometió por culpa de Hermione Granger, Astoria decidió ocuparse de hacer pagar a esa mujer simplona aquel momento vergonzoso. Por lo que ese día, mientras mantenían una reunión con Severus Snape para exponerle la estrategia que seguirían sus abogados defensores, Astoria se excusó y salió de la sala de juntas para buscar a Emily e interrogarla sobre la contratación de Hermione.

La secretaría se encontraba confundida por la curiosidad de la mujer, ella nunca se había relacionado con la contratación del personal. Le dio desconfianza y le negó, amablemente, la información.

Esta negativa no le gustó nada a Astoria quien perdió los estribos y amenazó a Emily con correrla de la firma. ―Sabes que Draco y yo tenemos una relación cercana. Puedo decirle lo ineficiente e inútil que eres y dime ¿qué palabras crees que pesen más para él, las tuyas o las mías? – Escupía cada palabra con desdén. ―Puedo hacer que te despidan o mucho peor, hacer que no te contraten en ningún otro lugar.

Emily se sintió entre la espada y la pared, sabía que Astoria era una mujer rencorosa y no quería tenerla en su contra. A demás de que necesitaba el empleo, era madre soltera y había trabajado para la firma desde hacía muchos años. Por lo que empezó a ceder ante la violenta presión de Astoria. Le pidió una copia del expediente de la contratación de Hermoine y ella lo entregó.

Con toda la información en sus manos, empezó a investigarla. Para ella no era difícil, ya que era abogada y sabía a quién y dónde acudir; por lo que pagó para investigar el pasado de la joven.

Mientras la investigación daba resultados, decidió en echar un vistazo al lugar de residencia de la castaña. _Esa maldita bruja no sabe con quién se metió._ Pensaba mientras conducía hacia Tottenham Hale.

* * *

La reunión había sido complicada debido a que Severus Snape no estaba muy convencido de no participar como testigo para defender su libro. Sin embargo, Draco logró conseguir su aprobación para la defensa que estaban orquestando que más bien era un ataque directo. Presentó con satisfacción los descubrimientos y aportaciones de Hermione. Snape seguía viendo aquello con desconfianza, pero terminó aceptando.

Hermione se sentía satisfecha. Cada vez que Draco le dirigía la mirada ella le respondía con una sonrisa. Gesto que el joven reconocía alegremente en silencio, aunque en su interior la joven sabía que él también le sonreía.

Severus se despidió confiando en que ganarían el juicio

― Espero que todo salga bien Malfoy- le extendió la mano

―Así será, tengo al mejor equipo trabajando en el caso – correspondió el saludo.

Snape caminó rodeando la mesa de juntas y Draco lo siguió; al pasar cerca de Hermione rozó el hombro de la joven, pasó lentamente la mano por su cuello, acarició, aventurero, sus rizos y terminó el roce a media espalda. Hermione permaneció quieta, disfrutó esa caricia disimulada, atrevida. El corazón se le desbordaba y dejó crecer cada latido.

Vio al rubio mirarle desde la puerta. Una sonrisa de medio lado le confirmo que no fue un error, aquella caricia que le provocó ardientes sensaciones había sido hecha a conciencia. Se quedó sin habla, apenas abrió los labios ligeramente; entonces un guiño de ojo se le escapó para ella, contuvo su respiración por varios minutos. Su corazón se aceleró y una descarga eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo. Con la mirada en la puerta, vio perderse al rubio tras ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos. Me sentí un poco culpable por haberles ofrecido un capítulo un poco corto. Así que he decidido adelantar este. Por favor, pasen, lean y agradeceré infinitamente sus comentarios e impresiones.**

 **Hechizos**

No estaba segura de qué hora era. Muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo se inquietaron por lo distraída que estaba. No era usual que Hermione no prestara atención a quien le hablara, pero en ese momento, tenía una razón suficiente para quedarse en el limbo.

No podía olvidar la sensación que un simple roce le provocaba en su interior. Sentía crecer un fuego inexplicable. Pensó que era sólo parte del reflejo instintivo, pero durante todo el día, esa sensación ardiente no se le iba del pecho. No podía entenderlo, le era difícil concentrarse. Tomó casi dos litros de agua intentando apaciguar ese calor interior. No quería encontrarse con su jefe, lo evitó lo más posible. Si en esos momentos se lo volvía a encontrar no estaba segura de controlar ese ardor en su interior.

Decidió quedarse hasta muy tarde en la firma y salir cuando ya todos se hubiesen ido; entonces pediría un taxi a su casa. Aunque eso signifique tomar dinero demás de sus ahorros. De esa forma no se encontraría con él.

Una vez ordenado su cubículo sonó el teléfono. ―Señorita, su taxi está esperándole en la entrada principal ―escuchó decirle al guardia de seguridad ―Gracias Doyle, ahora bajo – colgó y tomó sus habituales portafolios oscuros.

Al llegar al taxi bajó los portafolios para abrir la puerta, pero a medio camino una mano se lo impidió. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Draco Malfoy, estaba ahí, junto a ella, sosteniendo la puerta. Mirándola imperturbable. Ahogó un suspiro, más porque su corazón comenzó a latir intensamente que por disgusto.

―Señor, yo … ―el rubio la apartó del vehículo empujándola suavemente con su brazo, cerró de un golpe la puerta del taxi y agachó su cuerpo ―Ya no requerimos su servicio, puede irse – le dijo al taxista quien preguntó a la castaña si todo iba bien

―Sí, claro, muy bien. Gracias por sus servicios – contestó con voz temblorosa. El taxista se fue, Draco le miró unos instantes hasta que se perdió entre la oscuridad. Entonces volvió a Hermione. La vio tan bella como siempre, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio y ese cabello que tanto disfruto acariciar.

―¿Acaso me estaba evitando, Granger? – le preguntó acercándose a ella lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

―Sí – le miraba como hechizada ―¡Quise decir no! Por supuesto que no ―movía sus manos en el aire. Draco soltó una carcajada que deslumbro a Hermione y detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, él guardó silencio y los miró; delgados, rojos, perfectos.

―Adorable – soltó sin tapujos

―¿Disculpe? ―Hermione se turbó por la confesión y pestañeo más veces de lo normal. Draco sólo se limitó a coger los portafolios y caminar en dirección a su auto estacionado frente al edificio. Ya había intuido que la castaña quería evitarlo. Estaba seguro que fue por el atrevimiento que tuvo de acariciarle, así, tan repentinamente. Pero fue un impulso que no pudo evitar, tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Al volver para ver la reacción de la chica pensó que le había correspondido, por eso guiñó el ojo, para dejarle en claro que tenía interés en ella. No se esperó que después le vitara y que esperara tan tarde en la firma para pedir un taxi e irse sola a su casa. Pero no lo iba a permitir, no la dejaría viajar sola con un desconocido.

Hermione caminaba tras él, aún desconcertada. Sin decir palabra. Llevó las manos cerca del corazón y lo sintió latir más fuerte. ―Con calma – susurró con la mirada abajo. Se acercó suavemente a ella, le sintió cerca. Con una mano levantó su rostro por el mentón hasta que le miró a los ojos. ―Así será ― acarició el contorno del rostro femenino con sus dedos, tan dócil como pudo antes de soltarla. Abrió la puerta y le invitó a subir.

* * *

Theodore Nott sostenía la gran puerta de cristal del edificio departamental para dejar pasar una mujer que caminaba con aire prepotente.

―Bienvenida ― extendió la mano para indicarle el vestíbulo, sin embargo, ella pasó de largo y fue directo al ascensor. Al notar esto Nott activo el botón de seguridad del ascensor para evitar que éste abriera las puertas y entrara la bella mujer.

―¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – increpó Astoria al administrador del edificio con una mano en la cintura ―Disculpe, señorita. Todo visitante debe ser anunciado desde el vestíbulo. ¿A quién busca, si me permite? – le indicó Nott poniendo una mano en la espalda de la mujer para intentar dirigirla al vestíbulo.

―No me toques, maldito atrevido – se apartó violentamente ―como desee. De cualquier modo, debo anunciarla primero – prosiguió. Astoria bufó con enfado ―Vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy, me espera. Soy su novia – dijo con prepotencia.

―Entiendo. Seguramente el señor Malfoy olvidó avisarme que vendría, de lo contrario, la habría dejado pasar.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que lo olvido? ¿Qué no escuchaste inútil? ¡Me está esperando! – levantó las manos en un gesto de burla hacia el hombre, pero éste no se inmutó ―Comprendo, señorita. Vera, el señor Malfoy no se encuentra. No ha vuelto desde que salió por la mañana. – contestó Nott con tranquilidad

―¿Cómo que no está? ¿A dónde fue?

―Lo lamento, señorita. Difícilmente el señor avisa dónde irá. – Astoria no respondió y salió con paso veloz. _¿Dónde demonios te metiste Draco Malfoy?_ Subió a su auto y condujo rumbo a una agencia de investigación privada. _Tendré que apresurar esto._ Tenía que confirmar lo que la mugrienta señora Weasley le había dicho sobre la deformidad de Hermione.

Sintió un ligero alivio al enterarse de esa cloaca que Granger tiene por casa, sabía que Draco jamás entraría a ese lugar asqueroso. Granger no era rival para ella.

* * *

Durante el camino Hermione miraba por la ventana. Estaba nerviosa, lo notó en sus manos. Esta vez no estaban empuñadas, sino entre lazadas. No paraba de mover los dedos y rasgar las banditas enrolladas en ellos. Draco la veía por el rabillo del ojo. Fingía estar atento al camino, no quiso perturbar más a la chica. Habrá tiempo para conocerse mejor.

Se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta. No quería que Hermione pensara que se trataba de una aventura o un pasatiempo. La joven había entrado en su mente arrebatándole el sentido común. Mirarla andar, cada gesto, su mirada, su cabello, su inteligencia. Hasta cuando leía el libro que tradujo del árabe le parecía que era ella quien escribía y que le hablaba directamente a él.

No estaba seguro de saber querer o amar, siempre creyó que Pansy le quito esa capacidad, pero Hermione ya le había robado sus pensamientos y deseaba poder aprender de nuevo con ella. Quería entrar en lo más íntimo de sus secretos, tanto le había atrapado. Sintió que se estaba arriesgando, pero volvía la mirada hacia ella y la observaba afanarse en el paisaje urbano para evitar sentirse avergonzada y le parecía que el riesgo valía la pena.

* * *

―Creo que Hermione no está aquí, cariño – habló un chico de cabello oscuro tratando de mirar a través de la diminuta ventana del cuarto de azotea

―Me preocupa, Harry. Ya es tarde ¿le habrá pasado algo?

―Tranquila, seguro viene en camino. Recuerda que está trabajando en un caso muy complicado. – intentó calmar a su novia ―¿por qué no le llamas?, así sabremos donde está y podemos pasar por ella. ―La rubia aceptó la sugerencia, pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar el celular de su bolsa la puerta de la azotea se abrió abruptamente.

Harry y Luna quedaron anonadados. Draco mantenía la mano extendida sosteniendo la pesada puerta para dejar pasar a Hermione. Ambos se detuvieron mirando a la pareja desconcertada.

―¡Harry, Luna! – les saludó Hermione caminando para abrazar a los chicos. Luna alcanzó a notar un ligero temblor en el abrazo de la castaña. Elevó una ceja mirando interrogante a Draco que se inclinaba para saludar con un beso, en la mejilla, a su amiga antes de encogerse de hombros; mientras Hermione abrazaba a Harry quien despistado como siempre felicitó a su amiga por su cumpleaños.

―¿Cumpleaños? ― esta vez el de la mirada desconcertada fue el rubio

―Lo siento, no pensé que fuera importante – se excusó la castaña con Draco. Luna les vio mirarse, no sabía si aquello estaba bien, pero no era nadie para evitar que algo hermoso surgiera, porque a su parecer, sólo algo hermoso podría resultar al juntarse dos almas maltratadas; aprender a querer de nuevo. Sólo tenía que estar atenta, debía cuidar a sus dos amigos.

―Mira Hermione, Luna y yo hemos comprado una tarta de cumpleaños.- dijo Harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su novia.

―Gracias, Harry. Pero no se hubieran molestado – dijo sonriendo al moreno.

―También hemos traído un poco de vino, pero creo que por el frío que ha empezado a hacer deberíamos acompañar la tarta con un poco de té – sugirió Luna.

―Granger ―llamó el rubio ― ¿dónde debo colocar esto? -señaló los portafolios.

―Claro, aquí adentro – se sobresaltó por haber olvidado sus cosas. Corrió a abrir la puerta del cuarto. Una vez se le dificultó abrirla – Déjame a mí – le dijo el chico poniendo la mano sobre la cintura de la joven, ella se estremeció y se hizo a un lado cortando el roce.

Empujó la puerta con el peso de su hombro y consiguió abrirla, Hermione se adelantó a encender el farol. Draco entró y colocó ambos portafolios en el escritorio de madera que ya conocía, al darse la vuelta vio tambalear a la castaña sobre una torre de libros sin conseguir ajustar el farol. Uno de los libros se escapó de la torre; el chico reaccionó rápidamente, corrió hasta llegar a Hermione, la sostuvo de la cintura entre sus brazos haciendo que quedaran frente a frente. Se aferró a su camisa para no caer, con el rostro hundido en el pecho del joven se disculpó en un susurro.

Se apartó de ella lentamente sin dejar de sostenerla

―¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

―Sí, gracias – contestó con excesiva timidez. ―Hermione, permíteme preparar el té- decía Harry antes de caer al piso por tropezar con los libros.

― ¡Por Merlín! Harry, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Luna angustia al ver en el piso a su prometido. Draco terminó de soltar a Hermione y enarcó una ceja ante el espectáculo que estaba dando su amigo. La castaña, por su parte, soltó una risa grácilmente sonora. A Draco le pareció que inundó todo el espacio, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa; quiso memorizar el tono de la joven al reir.

* * *

―¡Ron, ven acá! -gritaba chillonamente la señora Weasley a un joven pelirrojo con facha descuidada quien se levantó de su lugar para ir hacia su madre ―Ve a ver qué sucede allá arriba. Esa mojigata de Hermione tiene visitas, ya sabe que no me gusta que suba gente extraña a la azotea– le decía mientras le empujaba fuera de la cocina

―Pero mamá, el cuarto de la azotea ni siquiera es nuestro – la mujer le golpeó en la cabeza – deja de decir tonterías, Ron. Ese maldito cuarto nos da ganancias extra

―Pero dijiste que echarías a Hermione a la calle– dijo metiéndose un bocado de pan a la boca

―¡Pues ya no! Hoy vino una mujer elegante y sofisticada preguntando por la deforme – le dijo en tono de confidencia. Caminaron por un pasillo que conectaba con las recámaras del departamento. En cada una de ellas dormían sus hijos; los gemelos, un poco traviesos, Ron el más torpe y violento de todos sus hijos y Ginny, la perla de la familia.

―No entiendo, ¿por qué te preguntó por Hermione? – interrogó rascándose la cabeza el pelirrojo

―Porque Hermione no es lo que aparenta ser. Así como se viste, como una monja es toda una bruja. La señorita Greengrass me ha dicho que intenta seducir a su prometido y me pidió que la mantuviera vigilada. Nos pagará un buen precio por la información que le demos

―No creo que Hermione sea ese tipo de mujer

―Ese es el truco de ese tipo de mujeres, Ron. Así enganchan a los hombres. Ponen el ojo sobre los más ricos, los seducen y les quitan todo. A esas mujeres sólo les interesa el dinero, Ron, y Hermione está urgida de dinero. ―Llevó a su hijo hasta la puerta, lo empujó y mandó a echar del edificio a los invitados de Hermione.

Dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hija de frente con el ceño fruncido ―No es justo, esto no está bien mamá, deja en paz a esa chica. Tenemos suerte de que no nos denunciara con la administración por rentar un cuarto que no nos pertenece- le decía con las manos hechas puños. ―¡Ay! Ginny, por favor, no salgas con sandeces. Esa "pobre chica" nos va a sacar de este pútrido lugar. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero me pagó la mujer esa por contarle la historia de Hermione? ―pasó de lado y le dio un empujón. La chica sólo bajó la mirada. Conocía muy poco a Hermione, pero siempre pensó que era una buena persona. Quería advertirle, decirle que buscara otro lugar uno mejor, pero no se atrevía. Había visto la cantidad de dinero que la señorita Greengrass le había dado a su madre.

 _Lo siento Hermione, sé que necesitas salir de aquí, pero yo también lo necesito._

* * *

En la azotea empezaba a crecer el ánimo entre risas y anécdotas que Luna y Harry contaban sobe los preparativos de su boda. Hermione no paraba de reír, y Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sentía que si lo hacía ella desaparecería, por ello se aseguraba de tenerla frente a sus ojos y no perder de vista ningún movimiento que ella hiciera.

Estaba sentado frente a la castaña, en un banco improvisado por una protuberancia de la cornisa. Estaba recargado sobre un brazo mientras en el otro sostenía un vaso con vino. Tal vez era el calor que el vino le provocaba en su interior, pero pensó que Hermione reía tan natural, sin ataduras, tan libre. Envidió esa capacidad que tenía de trastocar una noche fría y triste, un lugar en tales condiciones y carencias y convertirlo todo en una velada maravillosa. Le sorprendió ese aire de mostrarse tan bella por ella misma, sin recurrir a artilugios o lujos. Simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Había sido hechizado, por mucho que intentó evitarlo.

Hermione, por su parte, echaba vistazos hacia el rubio que encontraba tan condenadamente atractivo con esa posición. Esa manera de recostarse sobre la cornisa sosteniendo un vaso de vino, y esa mirada tan penetrante, insistente; provocó lo que la caricia de aquel día, un fuego incontrolable que no dejaba de crecer. Trataba de reír para expulsar ese vértigo que le invadía el cuerpo al sentirse encerrada en esa prisión de ojos grises. Deseó con toda su alma que nunca la dejaran escapar. Quería sentirse deseada, sentir el roce de su mano una vez más, aunque después el propio Draco se apartara de ella al descubrir su condición.

―Draco, debes darle un respiro a Hermione – Decía Luna, el aludido miró intrigado a la rubia junto a él ―Será mi Dama de Honor y por tanto trabajo no ha podido acompañarme como es debido.

La castaña le miró sorprendida y pasó al rostro del rubio, se ruborizó más de lo normal - ¡Luna! – casi escupe el vino que tomó ―No es necesario – dijo mirando a Draco – Discúlpame, ha sido mi culpa Luna, pero …

―Desde luego – miró a Hermione quedarse callada de repente, con los labios a medio abrir. Adoraba ese gesto ―Tomate el día libre mañana. – parecía darle una orden ―Gracias – apenas dijo levemente.

―¡Fantástico! Tenemos muchos lugares que visitar – decía Luna pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por el estrepitoso abrir de la puerta de metal. Giraron alterados, Luna y Hermione visiblemente sobresaltadas, mientras que Harry y Draco se incorporaban sobre sus asientos con el ceño fruncido. Se miraron fugazmente, al notar que salía tambaleándose un sujeto algo brusco y grueso de facciones. Su cabello pelirrojo y alborotado le daba un semblante grave y hasta peligroso. A Draco le pareció más bien insignificante, pero notó la tensión de Harry y permaneció observando al extraño pelirrojo

La castaña tembló ligeramente y se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia el inesperado invitado que estaba incorporándose adecuadamente del tropezón. ―¿se te ofrece algo, Ron? – preguntó la joven un poco alterada por la mirada seria que le dirigía el pelirrojo. Pero éste estaba absorto en la mujer frente a él. Siempre le pareció atractiva, sus facciones le parecían bonitas a pesar de que no mostrara tanto su cuerpo como Lavander. Nunca se había fijado mucho en la inquilina de su madre, pero con ese recato que tenía en cubrirse, como ahora al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, le hicieron preguntarse si en verdad sería _ese tipo de mujer_ como le había dicho su madre.- ¿Señor Weasley? – volvió a insistir la castaña más nerviosa que antes.

A sus espaldas Luna no dejaba de mirar al intruso con desconfianza, miró a Harry, pero con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que se calmase. Giró entonces hacia Draco, pero no la miró, estaba atento a la castaña. Éste sintió que algo no iba bien, por lo que se levantó de su asiento. Luna quiso sostenerle del brazo, pero el rubio se apartó sutilmente.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa por el silencio del pelirrojo, no le conocía tanto, sólo había hablado con él un par de veces y cuando se lo había encontrado en el edificio estaba comiéndose a su novia, por decir algo decente.

―Disculpe si hemos hecho un poco de ruido, es mi cumpleaños y mis amigos quisi…

―Deben irse. – dijo mirando al rubio quien se detuvo justo a espaldas de la castaña para darle apoyo.

―La señorita paga un alquiler por este lugar, tiene derecho a usarlo – intervino Draco en un tono desafiante que molestó al pelirrojo.

―Si lo pagara, no habría problemas, pero debe tres meses de alquiler – dijo socarronamente – así que esta es mi azotea y yo digo que se van – encaró al rubio con las manos hechas puño. ―Está bien señor Weasley, ya se irán – se interpuso Hermione para evitar alguna confrontación.

―Hermione ¿por qué no nos dijiste? – Le preguntó Luna preocupada. Draco miró a la chica y notó el sonrojo en su rostro. Supo que no lo hizo por timidez. Él también empuñó las manos al sentirse impotente y torpe por olvidar la contratación y pago de la chica.

―No te preocupes Luna, es algo que pronto resolveré – intentó tranquilizar a su amiga. ―Ya es tarde, talvez deban irse – agachó la mirada – Disculpe por la molestia señor Weasley, no volverá a suceder

―Eso díselo a mi madre – arrojó lanzando una mirada hostil a todos, pero sobre todo al rubio que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Y así como apareció se perdió entre ruidos estrepitosos.

―Talvez deban correrlo a él, hace más ruido que una bomba atómica -dijo Harry intentando romper la tensión del momento.

―Hermione, no debes avergonzarte, somos tus amigos y lo que necesites pode…

―Luna, estoy bien. Ahora sólo quisiera descansar, muchas gracias por la visita - dijo sonriendo a su amiga. La verdad es que se sentía un poco humillada por lo que el hijo de la señora Weasley había dicho. Harry y Luna comprendieron la inquietud de su amiga y decidieron irse. Se despidieron no sin antes extenderle su apoyo incondicional.

Draco, que hasta ese momento estaba recargado en la puerta del cuarto, no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Si hubiese controlado su ímpetu Hermione no se hubiese sentido avergonzada al tener que reconocer la deuda del alquiler, pero sobre todo se sentía culpable por haberle prometido acelerar su pago sin haber conseguido hacerlo todavía. _Bien hecho, Draco, ¡Felicidades! Tenías una magnífica oportunidad de acercarte más a ella en su cumpleaños y lo arruinaste. ¡Bravo, eso es lo tuyo, arruinar momentos!_

―Lamento el espantoso espectáculo – levantó la mirada para encontrarse de frente con ella. Advirtió que jugaba con sus manos y decidió acercarse para tomar las manos de la chica entre las suyas ―Soy yo quien lo lamenta, Hermione – se vio sorprendida por la mención, se sintió alegremente atrapada en la voz varonil que pronunció su nombre por primera vez.

No pudo controlar el impulsó que sentía por volver a acariciar su rostro y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica. Ella guardó silencio, cerró los ojos y gozó del gentil roce. Verla así, tan entregada a una caricia provocó en él una creciente sed de probar esos labios que se abrían ligeramente frente a él. Hermione no era consciente de la necesidad que estaba incitando en el rubio. Rozó sus labios con suavidad. Sintió que la respiración de la chica era mesurada, se acercó más a ella, rítmica; levantó la otra mano y acunó el rostro femenino.

―No está bien – decía agitada por la cercanía varonil

― por favor ―habló implorante el rubio

― dame el privilegio ― dijo provocador.

Hermione se estremeció, no respondió, permaneció en silencio, Draco lo celebró y juntó sus labios con los de la chica. Se hundió en un beso lento, sutil, suave. Quería grabar el sabor de sus labios en los propios. Saciar lentamente los quebrantos que le causaron durante toda la noche.

La chica aferró sus manos a los brazos del rubio y se levantó de puntillas. Draco sonrió para sus adentros y la sujetó de la cintura con una mano para acercarla más; se aventuró y profundizó más el beso, ella rodeó su cuello. Un ímpetu se apoderó de ellos y se besaron con pasión, extasiados de probar los labios del otro, queriendo apoderarse no sólo de su sabor sino de la esencia de cada uno, como si no tuviesen otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

Fue Hermione quien rompió el contacto. Recargó su frente con la de ella. Bajó las manos al pecho del rubio. Sin abrir los ojos y sin soltarse se dieron un tiempo para acompasar su respiración. Poco a poco sus miradas se encontraron, permanecieron en silencio sólo mirándose. EL viento sopló alborotando el cabello de la castaña dejándole caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro que Draco colocó tras su oreja.

―Tal vez no deberíamos hacer esto – habló Hermione, tratando de pensar bien lo que iba a decir. Por Merlín! quedó extasiada con esos labios experimentados, pero no quería atarlo a una lastimosa relación después de no estar segura de recuperar su salud.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? Me muero si no lo vuelvo a hacer

Draco continuaba sin soltarla. Hermione permaneció impávida, no esperaba las palabras que le dirigió.

―Por favor, entienda que …

―shh – le interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios ―Draco – le susurró cerca

―Por favor, déjeme explicarle

Y entonces volvió a besarla, brevemente

―Draco – susurró otra vez – llámame Draco

―Draco – repitió hechizada

―Hermione – dijo lentamente como memorizando cada sílaba de su nombre ―No creo en ningún tipo de apego amoroso, pero aquí estoy sin ofrecerte nada más que mis quebrantos.- Hermione volvió a sostenerse de los brazos del rubio para mantenerse de pie, sintió flaquear sus piernas.

Percibió el tambaleo de la chica y la pegó más a él―Tómalos, Hermione – la acurrucó en su pecho ― y me tendrás a tú lado. – Ella rodeó su cintura, respiró su aroma _Frío, abrumador, deslumbrante._

―Draco – susurró. Él sonrió, sintió que con la mención de su nombre lo apresaba entre sus labios. En el nombre iba el hechizo, y ella lo pronunciaba encantadoramente.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicas! agradezco sus comentarios. Por favor no dejen de leer y darme sus impresiones. Cada uno de ellos son importantes para mi. Aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo. Iré actualizando con frecuencia, sobre todo porque mis clases han empezado y con muchas tareas, así que para no dejar pasar tanto tiempo, iré revisando los capítulos ya escritos y actualizaré para no romper con la historia.**

 **En la tormenta y en la calma.**

 **Parte I**

Bajaba por el estrecho pasillo con el ánimo diferente. Se sentía extrañamente feliz. No supo en qué momento Hermione terminó por apoderarse de todos sus deseos. La chica le daba una calma que no podía explicar. Sonreía en medio de la oscuridad, le molestó un poco la suciedad de las paredes, pero tampoco es como si ella viviera mucho tiempo en este lugar.

No tenía ni la más remota idea cuál sería el resultado de su incontrolable necesidad por estar con la chica, ni tampoco si duraría, pero estaba seguro de que quería intentarlo, necesitaba intentarlo; una vez más, al menos una vez más, necesitaba intentar querer y Hermione Granger le estaba entregando esa oportunidad. Sentía que ella era la mejor elección que podría tener en la vida.

Recordó en ese momento la historia de sus padres. Él tendría unos diez años, Lucius era muy reservado en cuanto a expresar abiertamente sentimientos hacia su madre, pero estaba seguro que la amaba, lo supo en el momento en que Narcisa tuvo una pelea con su hermana Bellatrix. Su madre terminó herida por la discusión. Lucius, que intentaba no involucrarse con la familia de su esposa, no soportó el llanto de Narcisa, tomó un pañuelo del interior de su saco, fue hasta su esposa y le ofreció el delicado pedazo de tela. Ella ofreció disculpas por el estado en el que se encontraba y Lucius simplemente contestó - _En la risa y en el llanto._ Acarició delicadamente el rostro de su esposa – _En la tormenta y en la calma –_ y terminó por depositarle un tierno beso en la frente. Incluso Draco a esa corta edad pudo descifrar que con esas palabras Lucius le decía a su esposa que la amaba.

Siempre quiso encontrar ese lazo que tenían sus padres, irrompible, inquebrantable, uno que sólo les pertenecía a ambos y no necesitaban extenderlo o expresarlo a alguien más. Creyó haberlo encontrado en Pansy, pero se equivocó y cuánto le dolió el haberse equivocado.

Al salir del complejo de condominios de Tottemhan Hale se topó con el sujeto pelirojo que insultó a Hermione, le vio en una esquina besuqueándose con quién sabe qué clase de mujer; por la forma de vestir que tenía podría tratarse de una mujer con poca autoestima, desesperada por un poco de atención. Le dio asco la escena y decidió pasar de largo. Notó que el sujeto se despegaba de la mujer para verle pasar, sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente. El rubio sintió una corriente apoderarse de toda su espina dorsal, ese tipo no le daba buena espina. Tendría que estar atento. Pensó en volver con Hermione y decirle que se quedaría el resto de la noche, pero no tenía una excusa para eso y no quería decirle que tenía temor de que aquel tipo de mala calaña fuera a hacerle algún daño. Reunió todo el temple que pudo y subió a su auto. Volvería a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

En la firma, entraba Astoria con una sonrisa triunfante y poderosa. Vio entrar a Hermione a lo lejos. Detuvo el auto, entregó las llaves al ballet y caminó siguiendo a la castaña.

Al llegar a la recepción se topó con Neville, saludaba felizmente a Hermione y sonrió más inquisitivamente. Antes de dejar el auto con el ballet pudo ver que Draco entraba al estacionamiento subterráneo. Pensó que no debería tardar en llegar a la recepción. Esta era una buena oportunidad para vengarse de la mugrienta bruja Granger.

Se dirigió a la recepción general y saludo a la recepcionista en turno, Parvati. Ya había hablado anteriormente con ella cuando empezó a investigar sobre el pasado de Hermione, en ella encontró una aliada perfecta. Se enteró que odiaba a la bruja por sentirse una sabelotodo santurrona.

Gracias a ella consiguió saber los primeros indicios sobre el padecimiento de Hermione. Le contó cómo entraba al baño cada dos horas para curar las heridas en los brazos, pero ella lo hacía con sumo cuidado y de preferencia lo hacía cuando nadie estuviera presente. Pero Parvati se topó con ella en una ocasión y pudo darse cuenta que algunas zonas de los brazos de la castaña estaban extrañamente inflamadas y tenían un enrojecimiento severo.

Esto le dio algunas armas para empezar a sacar del camino a la mugrosa bruja de Hermione Granger.

Astoria le pidió a Parvati suspender desde vigilancia el ascensor por unos minutos, le indicó el momento en que quería hacerlo y la recepcionista asintió alegremente. Estaba atenta a lo que pudiera acontecer, incluso preparó su celular para poder grabar lo que llamó La gran humillación marca Granger.

Después de hablar con ella alentó el paso y esperó a que Hermione cruzara los torniquetes de la entrada general, entonces saludo con mucho énfasis a Neville demostrando más amabilidad de lo que usualmente mostraba con el joven abogado.

El chico se mostró contrariado, Astoria difícilmente le dirigía la palabra más que para lo estrictamente necesario, pero fue amable y saludo con entusiasmo a la abogada. Ella besó ambas mejillas y le hizo las preguntas de cortesía obligatorias.

Hermione ya había doblado a la derecha para tomar el gran ascensor. Astoria adelantó un poco el paso para espiar a la chica y a lo lejos notó la figura de Draco caminar del lado opuesto. Sonrío maquinalmente y volvió hacia Neville antes de que diera la vuelta para entrar al ascensor.

En el pasillo Hermione visualizo a Draco caminar con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra sostener un elegante portafolio de piel. Caminaba acompasadamente marcando cada pisada, vestía un impecable traje negro con camisa y corbata del mismo color. Nunca pensó que tanto negro luciera tan condenadamente sexy. Sonrió con las mejillas rojas. El rubio, por su parte, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, le invadieron unas fuerzas sobrehumanas de correr hacia ella y besarla como un loco adolescente, pero contuvo ese ímpetu. Ya tendría el momento de mostrar ese arrebatador entusiasmo a la joven.

Deseó que nadie subiera a ese ascensor más que ellos dos. Pero algo ocurrió, la sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó de repente, violentamente. Su semblante se tensó, sus ojos que expresaban deseo y alegría se llenaron de lágrimas y temblaban igual que toda ella.

Frunció el ceño, no lo entendía. Miró desconcertado hacia todos lados. Y volvió la mirada a la joven que estaba inmóvil en su sitio, petrificada, como si hubiese visto o escuchado algo terrible. Una angustia le inundó el pecho, quiso correr, pero a la distancia escuchó la voz conocida de Neville y Astoria.

―Basta Astoria, no es correcto hablar de esa manera de nuestros colegas – Decía Neville ante la mujer que estaba sosteniéndole el brazo fingiendo contar inocentemente los últimos rumores en la firma, como despreocupadamente les llamaba ella.

―Pero Neville, yo no estoy hablando con ningún tipo de manera de nuestros colegas. A demás Granger no es abogada, técnicamente no es nuestra colega

―Trabaja en la firma, como tú y como yo

―¡Por Merlín, Neville! no me vas a decir que no sientes asco al saber que una de tus "co-le-gas" padece una enfermedad en la piel que puede ser contagiosa – soltó con todo el veneno que pudo.

Draco se detuvo en seco.

―No lo sabemos, Astoria

―La han visto en el baño "curarse" las heridas de su podrido cuerpo, Neville

Soltó una lágrima, no pudo contenerla mucho más

―Astoria, no hables así. Alguien puede escucharte

Draco empuñó sus manos

―Pues deberían hacerlo, esa mujer es peligrosa para todos, puede contagiarnos de algo. Ahora entiendo por qué se viste como lo hace, para ocultarnos a todos que está pudriéndose en vida.

No lo contuvo más, las lágrimas salían solas. Por más que intentaba secarlas con su mano, eran incontrolables. Draco la miró angustiado. Hermione se apresuró a presionar los botones del ascensor

―Astoria, basta. Talvez sea sólo una alergia, yo mismo soy alérgico a muchas cosas

Presionó y presionó el botón con insistencia.

―¿Por qué crees que la abandonó su antiguo prometido, Neville? ¿por una simple alergia? La dejó por llagosa. ¿Quién querría tocar a una mujer purulenta?

Suficiente, el rubio adelantó el paso. Pero el ascensor abrió sus puestas, ella entró lo más a prisa que pudo. Le detuvo con una mano, la miró angustiada, humillada. Cerró ella misma las puertas. Afuera el chico golpeo la pared con las manos echas puño.

Astoria se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Neville, sonriendo triunfante

―Draco, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Neville – Que bueno que te veo , ―él no le hizo caso. Presionó el botón del ascensor y esperó mirando hacia los números recorridos del ascensor ―He conseguido una audiencia con el juez y tengo preparados algunos argumentos para convencerle de excluir al jurado – apretó más sus manos hasta casi hacerse daño _. Maldito ascensor, por qué precisamente hoy está tan lento_ – quería comentarlos contigo para saber tu opinión – Astoria apareció junto a ellos.

Draco la vio molesto. Ella sólo sonrió displicente – Querido, ¿estás bien? Se te nota alterado – dijo con descaro.

El ascensor abrió y Draco tomó a Astoria del brazo con toda la fuerza que pudo. La empujó violentamente hacia dentro. Ella gritó de dolor. Neville quedó estupefacto por la hostilidad del rubio, adelantó un paso para entrar también

―Ahora no Neville – le detuvo y cerró las puertas. Nunca había visto a Draco tan molesto.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntaba aterrorizada

Intentó incorporarse, se sostuvo sobre la pared de cristal

―Eso es justo lo que me gustaría saber, querida – arrastró con repudio ésta última palabra

La acorraló, ella temblaba de miedo. Nunca vio a Draco tan irascible.

―No sé de qué me hablas, Draco

La cogió del brazo nuevamente, con fuerza desmedida

―Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Astoria. Mide cada una de tus palabras

―Draco, me estás lastimando, por favor – suplicaba – suéltame

Pero el rubio apretó más el agarre y aló a la mujer, amenazante

―Oh, querida Astoria, lastimarte será lo menos que te espera si te atreves a meterte una vez más con Hermione

Su semblante cambió, todo se trataba de ella. De esa maldita mujer asquerosa, ella era la causa de que Draco la maltratara de esa manera.

Tiró fuertemente y se zafó del agarre del rubio

―Es sólo una maldita maestra universitaria – encaró con odio y desprecio – ¡Una asquerosa purulenta! Una maldita moribunda …- no pudo terminar la oración, Draco se le fue encima. Sintió la mano del rubio alrededor de su cuello, apretando cada vez más. La empujó hacia el fondo del ascensor y la levantó sin medir sus fuerzas.

Sintió cómo sus pies se despegaban del piso. Peleaba por quitarse esa mano, arañó con todas sus fuerzas la mano del rubio, pero no consiguió nada. Empezaba a ahogarse

―¡Mi maestra universitaria! ¡Mi asquerosa purulenta! ¡Mi maldita moribunda! ¡Mía! Astoria, ¡Mi Hermione! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. – Así que aléjate de ella. – La soltó. La vio caer al piso tratando de respirar.

―qué tengas buen día, querida – inclinó su cabeza en una reverencia burlona y le dio la espalda.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse dejando en el interior a una Astoria llena de ira. Se incorporó y arregló su ropa y cabello lo mejor que pudo. Cogió su celular y espero respuesta.

―¿Diga?

―¿Hablo con el señor Ron Weasley?

―Así es, ¿quién habla?

―La abogada Astoria Greengrass.

―Claro, señorita Greengrass. Dígame, pa'qué soy bueno

―Bueno, señor Weasley, para el trabajo que le tengo sólo necesita de su arrebato varonil.

― Sólo tengo dos preguntas: ¿Tendré problemas legales? Y ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

―Señor Weasley, los asuntos legales y el dinero no son problema

―Entonces, cuente conmigo.

* * *

No encontraba por ningún lado a Hermione. No estaba en su cubículo, tampoco en la sala de juntas donde ya se encontraba Severus y el equipo listo para la reunión. Se excusó diciendo que se presentó un contratiempo. Neville entendió la causa y aseguró a Draco que se haría cargo. El rubio le agradeció asintiendo y salió para buscar a Hermione.

Corrió entre los pasillos hacia su oficina. Sabía que Emily tendría el número de celular de la chica. Mientras salía del ascensor y corría, el libro que llevaba en el interior de su saco cayó; se detuvo en seco y se agachó a recogerlo.

Lo sostuvo un momento en sus manos y respiró hondo. _¿Dónde estás Hermione?_ Y como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, levantó la vista y se topó con la castaña, de pie, frente a él. Le pareció más hermosa que antes, caminando despacio hacia él, con las huellas de sus lágrimas en el rostro y los ojos aún cristalinos; su nariz roja y sus labios, esos labios a medio cerrar que le atormentaban y le encantaban.

Se detuvo antes de llegar hasta él. Pensó que no debería acercarse, sintió que si lo hacía él correría hacia el otro lado. Sólo quería agradecerle la ilusión que le había regalado. Agradecerle la oportunidad que le dio, pero, sobre todo, agradecerle por haberla hecho sentir deseada con esas caricias furtivas y su galante atención.

―Lamento haberlo ocultado – empezó a hablar con los ojos aun conteniendo sus lágrimas – no fue mi intención, tampoco es contagioso – A Draco se le formó un nudo en la garganta

―Las otras consecuencias – infirió en voz alta, no se dio cuenta de que lo hizo hasta que vio tensarse a la castaña. Se reprimió por su torpeza.

―Sí – agachó la mirada

Apretó las manos contra el libro, no quería preguntar, intuía la respuesta. No necesitaba mucha información para saber que lo que padecía la chica fue consecuencia del incendio por el que la acusaron injustamente. Una consecuencia que seguramente se debió por la falta de atención médica.

Frunció el ceño, respiró profundo

―¿Qué es? – preguntó visiblemente afligido. Conocía la respuesta, pero deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado.

―Melanoma – contestó sin retirar la mirada del piso -cáncer de piel – dijo casi en un susurro

Pero Draco sintió que sus palabras caían como piedras pesadas sobre él. Soltó el libro en sus manos, se sostuvo con un brazo sobre la pared. La miró, y ahí seguía, sin moverse, con la vista en el piso. Caminó hasta ella, despacio, más para asegurarse de sentir el piso bajo sus pies. Le tomó del mentón y levantó su rostro. La encontró hermosa, temblorosa ante su contacto, con sus grandes y expresivos ojos cafés, con esos ojos llorosos. Sostuvo el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y juntó su frente con la de ella.

―En la tormenta y en la calma, Hermione – ella se aferró al rubio rodeándole con sus brazos. Le besó la sien y apretó el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo. Quiso hacerla sentir segura, quiso cuidarla, protegerla, acompañarla.

* * *

Luna estaba buscando a Hermione en su cubículo de trabajo. Quedó con la castaña de pasar por ella después de la junta con Snape, a pesar de que Draco le había dado el día para tomar sus funciones como dama de honor, ella no había querido faltar a esa reunión, por lo que la rubia no insistió en sonsacarla.

Ya llevaba más de media hora y no la veía llegar por ninguna parte. Tomó su celular y marcó, pero el celular de la chica estaba sobre el escritorio de trabajo. Luna bufó por su mala suerte.

Un piso más arriba, Hermione recordó la llegada de su amiga y se apartó ligeramente del rubio.

―Luna ha quedado de pasar por mí hoy– le dijo como preguntándole qué hacer.

―¿Está aquí? – preguntó sin haberla soltado de sus brazos

―seguramente está buscándome en mi cubículo. Le dije que ahí le esperaría.

Acunó su rostro y besó su frente dulcemente.

―Ve con ella. Tómate el día – entró estrepitosamente a una sala vacía en el pasillo y tomó papel y lápiz. ―Este es mi número, en cuanto tu día con Luna haya termino llámame – dijo mientras terminaba de escribir y le entregaba el papel.

Hermione asentía mirándole esperanzada. La tomó de los hombros y la miró seriamente.

―Te dije que me tendrías a tu lado. -rozó suavemente sus labios con los propios en un beso que iba cargado de infinita ternura. Hermione se aferró a las solapas de su saco y sintió una inmensa alegría en su interior.

La encaminó al ascensor y ahí se despidió. Tomó el libro del piso y buscó el celular entre sus bolsillos.

―Harry, necesito hablar contigo

―Hola, Draco. Claro, cuando gustes

―Ahora

―¿Qué, ahora?

―¿Acaso estoy hablando en chino, Potter?

―¿Qué sucede, Draco, todo bien?

―Dime dónde estás e iré a verte

―En la compañía, revisando algunos planos. Te veo en el Caldero Chorreante, atrás del Callejón Diagon.

―Voy en camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ron Weasley caminaba con la boca abierta admirando la torre de cristal frente a él sin hacer caso a las miradas curiosas que le veían. Llevaba jeans azules y una ramera blanca encima, un atuendo bastante informal para quienes trabajaban en la Firma de abogados Malfoy.

Pero Ron hizo caso omiso a las miradas curiosas sobre él. Y caminó atravesando las escaleras de piedra que flanqueaban la torre.

Del otro extremo de la misma salía Draco en su auto, pero frenó bruscamente al reconocer al pelirrojo caminando sobre los escalones. Los fuertes ruidos de las llantas al frenar hicieron que Ron volteara hacia la calle. Vio un Mustang modelo 68. Un auto poco común entre los gustos londinenses. Intentó ver desde esa distancia quién era el conductor. Draco permaneció quieto con las manos sobre el volante, mirando al pelirrojo.

Como no pudo ver al dueño del auto, le restó importancia. _Malditos ricos y sus gustos extraños._ Pensó y volvió a caminar hacia la torre de cristal.

Draco permaneció unos momentos más en su sitio, con el ceño fruncido, cavilando los motivos por los cuales ese tipo con cara de comadreja estaba ahí. Tensó su mandíbula al pensar que había seguido a Hermione y estaba ahí por ella.

El aire empezó a parecerle pesado, ese hombre le pareció repulsivo desde la primera vez que lo vio. De no haber sido porque vio subir a Hermione al auto de Luna, en ese instante regresaba para estar al tanto de ese animal. Pero tenía que encontrarse con Harry, y ahora sí, preguntaría todo sobre Hermione. Sabía que la chica se sentiría cohibida de contarle, y confiaba en su amigo, como asumió que ella también confiaba en él. Quería evitarle el mal momento de sentirse atrapada o humillada. Ya no más. Tenía que ayudarla.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, chicas! Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios. Todos y cada uno de ellos son bienvenidos y motivantes. Por favor continúen con esta lectura. Y no olviden que agradezco que se den el tiempo de darme sus impresiones. Con respecto a la historia tornará a hacerse un poco más dramática, en todos los sentidos.**

 **Y bueno, claro, aclarando que los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter, propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo tomo prestado los personajes para crear una historia para el disfrute de los lectores sin fines de lucro.**

 **En la tormenta y en la calma**

 **Parte 2.**

Luna notaba inquieta a Hermione. Siempre fue una chica reservada y seria, pero en esos momentos estaba exagerando su pasividad. Iba en silencio, apenas había dicho alguna palabra a la rubia quien no paraba de contarle ideas para su boda.

Como no vio a la chica muy entusiasmada decidió aparcar cerca de Hyde Park. Hermione la miró extrañada

―Luna ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Tenemos muchos lugares que visitar

―Lo sé, pero resulta que todo esto de la boda me tiene cansada. Mejor vayamos a tomar un café, conozco uno muy bueno por aquí, te encantará

Y ambas amigas se encaminaron platicando de varias cosas superfluas.

Mientras un mesero muy amable les atendía, Luna decidió preguntar si todo iba bien. Hermione se tensó un poco, pensó en mentirle. En decirle que todo iba bien, pero Luna era su única amiga y necesita desahogarse.

―No Luna, no todo va bien – contestó tomando un poco de su café. La chica frente a ella le dio un apretón de manos.

―puedes contarme lo que quieras, Hermione – le dijo intentando apoyar a su amiga

―¡Oh! Luna, creo que he cometido una gran equivocación – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

―¿De qué hablas?

―Me he enamorado – dijo acongojada

―Pero Hermione, ¿desde cuándo enamorarse ha sido una equivocación?

―Luna, el amor no es para personas como yo

―¿y cómo se supone que son las personas como tú?

―Pues, enfermas, Luna. No puedo atar a nadie a vivir momentos dolorosos, no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo

―¿Cómo sabes tú que todos serán momentos dolorosos? Claro que los habrá, pero un solo momento de felicidad lo vale.― tomó una magdalena- A demás, Draco no es un tipo cualquiera. También él ha sufrido demasiado y sabe valorar las cosas importantes – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

―¿Cómo sabes tú que se trata de Draco?

―Bueno, era una intuición. Tú me lo acabas de confirmar ahora – dijo fingiendo inocencia

– con más razón no puedo permitir que se quede a mi lado

―Hermione, te entiendo. Sé que tu salud no es la mejor en estos momentos, pero puedes luchar para que así sea. La batalla aún no está perdida. Pero si decides rendirte antes de tiempo, considera que, aunque le digas a Draco que se aleje, no lo hará.

―Tiene que hacerlo Luna, no puedo hacerle pasar por esto.

―Lamento decirte amiga que la decisión no es tuya.

LA castaña quedó en silencio. Era cierto, la decisión no era de ella, pero sí era su decisión apartarse, para no tener que hacer sufrir a nadie. Aunque no estaba segura de poder alejarse ahora que Draco le había regalado una oportunidad de saberse querida.

* * *

―¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – resopló Draco exasperado ―Lo siento, había algunas cosas que debía atender. Pero ya estoy aquí, dime ¿qué sucede? – preguntó antes de pedir al mesero una cerveza de mantequilla

―Sabias que Hermione tiene cáncer de piel y no me lo dijiste- soltó directamente. No le importó quién le escuchara. El chico se tensó. ―¿Cómo te enteraste? - preguntó con aflicción.

―Astoria escupió vulgaridades por todo el bufete sobre el problema de piel que tiene Hermione y a ella no le quedó más opción que contarme- resumió el altercado de esta mañana.

―Esa arpía – frunció el ceño. A Harry nunca le dio buena espina. Era amiga de Pansy antes de comprometerse con Draco, pero desde la infidelidad de la joven, Astoria se había apartado bruscamente de ella, y se dedicó a consolar a Draco en más de una noche una vez que salió de Azakaban. Una mujer que no le importa romper amistad con su amiga por atrapar a un hombre, le pareció de lo más detestable.

\- ya me he ocupado de ella – tomó de su cerveza – Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre la condición de Hermione. – el chico le miró dudoso – NO tengo todo el día, Potter, necesito saberlo todo para ayudarla

―¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? – le dijo inseguro

―No después de lo que Astoria la obligó a pasar. – El joven se ajustó las gafas

– Espera ¿La despedirás de la firma? – preguntó preocupado

\- ¿Despedirla? ¡La voy a perder si no me dices qué demonios tiene! – casi gritaba de la desesperación. No comprendía cómo Luna pudo poner los ojos en su amigo

―¿Perderla? Draco tú…

―Una pregunta más Potter y te daré un golpe en la cara. ¡Claro que estoy enamorado de ella! ¿Crees que hago esto con todas las empleadas de la firma? – resoplaba desesperado

– Pero, ¿cómo pasó?

―Harry, te prometo que te contaré la maravillosa historia sobre cómo Draco Malfoy se enamoró, una vez que me digas qué demonios pasó con Hermione después del incendio en Harvard.

Harry suspió profundamente. Le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla y contó al rubio lo acontecido hace algunos años. Justo después del incendio, del que Hermione tuvo la fortuna de salir viva. Aquel día la llevaron al hospital con quemaduras graves en las piernas, en la espalda y en algunas partes de los brazos y manos.

Estuvo internada bastante tiempo, por lo que no pudo defenderse contra las acusaciones injustas de algunos miembros de la universidad. Por aquel entonces estaba comprometida con Blaise Zabini, quien también trabaja en Harvard. Durante el tiempo que estuvo internada, Blaise sólo fue a visitarla dos veces. La primera porque era su obligación como su prometido y la segunda fue para decirle a Hermione que no podría casarse con ella. No estaban seguros de que se recuperaría por completo y él no podía soportar la carga.

Ese fue un golpe muy duro para Hermione, pero lo asumió. Pensó que no tenía derecho de atar a Blaise a una vida infeliz junto a ella.

Cuando el consejo académico de la universidad decidió despedir a Hermione, le quitaron todo incluido el seguro médico. Por lo que tuvo que salir del hospital donde se encontraba.

Aun sin estar reestablecida tuvieron que darle el alta del hospital. Fue a su casa, pero ya la habían desalojado por no haber pagado a tiempo siete meses de alquiler. AL parecer Blaise se había ido no sólo de su vida, sino del país, la universidad le dio una ascenso y fue transferido a Italia a una cátedra.

―¿Por qué tú y Luna no se enteraron de esto? – inquirió el rubio – No lo sabíamos porque Hermione pidió que no se nos avisara. Nos enteramos por uno de sus doctores. Como Blaise rompió con el compromiso, Hermione tuvo que dar el nombre y teléfono de Luna como responsable en uno de los formatos hospitalarios. Ella y Luna fueron amigas desde el Colegio y mantuvieron una viva comunicación a distancia.

Draco permaneció en silencio sin moverse, atento a todo lo que Harry le contaba. No podía creer todas las adversidades por las que había pasado su Hermione. Y a pesar de ellas, no le habían podido quitar esa bella ternura que esparcía allí por donde fuera.

Cuando nos enteramos, Luna viajo para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. Pero Hermione no aceptó nada que no fueran muestras de apoyo y algún favor menor. Luna le sugirió viajar a Londres. Primero se rehusó por el recuerdo de sus padres. Ellos murieron en un accidente de auto cuando vivían en Londres. Vivió en casas hogar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, viajó a Estados Unidos para estudiar y prometió no regresar. Pero terminó aceptando cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada, y pensó en darle otra oportunidad a Londres.

Para esto ya habían pasado un par de años y Hermione apenas se recuperaba de sus heridas. Trabaja de eventual dando clases en algunas escuelas públicas. Ganaba poco y las molestias en la piel empezaban a notarse más. Sentía un dolor punzante en las zonas que sufrieron quemaduras. Fue al médico y le dieron un tratamiento para regenerar la piel, sin embargo, no funcionó. Por lo que empezaron a hacer otro tipo de estudios, pues las molestias y el dolor eran cada vez mayores.

Hace casi un año que le diagnosticaron cáncer de piel. Pero sin dinero y con un trabajo mal pagado, no pudo iniciar algún tratamiento.

―¿Cuándo fue que se enteraron?

―Hace tres meses – Le dijo. Cuando llamaron a Luna para decirle que Hermione se había desmayado durante una clase que impartía. Harry y Luna la llevaron a un hospital y los médicos dieron cuenta a los chicos del estado avanzado del cáncer que padecía Hermione.

―Le ofrecimos ayuda económica, pero no la aceptó. Por lo que a Luna se le ocurrió conseguirle un trabajo mejor pagado. Entonces pensé en ti y…

―Me llamaste- Su amigo asintió, dándole un trago más a su cerveza de mantequilla.

―¿Qué harás ahora?

―Aferrarme a ella. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie me la quite ahora que la he encontrado – el chico tomó el último trago de su cerveza, sacó su cartera y depositó un par de billetes sobre la mesa. – Gracias, Potter

―Espera – le detuvo -¿y la maravillosa historia sobre cómo Draco Malfoy se enamoró? ―De su saco tomó el libro que había estado guardando durante algún tiempo. Lo extendió para que Harry pudiera tomarlo

―¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ojeando el libro- ¿Está en árabe? – levantó la mirada confundido

―Consigue tu propia traducción Potter, tengo prisa.

* * *

Ginny Weasley estaba nerviosa, no paraba de cepillar su cabello una y otra vez. Hace un rato que Ron había llegado y se había encerrado en la cocina a hablar con su madre. Sabía que algo ocurría, desde que su hermano recibió la llamada de la señorita Greengrass le pareció que actuaban sospechosamente.

Mientras Ron había ido a reunirse con esa abogada, no sin antes recibir las advertencias de su madre a que no aceptara nada si no era bien pagado, ella decidió buscar en un internet público quién era exactamente Astoria Greengrass.

Había encontrado mucha información en internet sobre ella. Trabajaba para una de las firmas de abogados más importantes del país, la Firma Malfoy. Había cientos de fotos de ella junto con un hombre de cabello rubio, bastante serio pero muy atractivo a su parecer, Draco Malfoy, hijo del antiguo director y abogado principal de la firma, le reconoció de inmediato. Se les había visto juntos en algunas juntas o trabajando en casos importantes tanto nacionales como internacionales, pero no se sabía que tuvieran algún tipo de relación fuera de la profesional.

 _Pero ella dijo que era su prometida._

Recordó las veces que había visto llegar a Hermione al edificio. Draco Malfoy era quien la acompañaba a su casa y ayudaba a cargar sus cosas. Además, los había visto besarse la noche que Ron fue a correr a sus invitados de la azotea. No era su intención espiar a la chica, pero quería asegurarse de que su hermano no cometiera una imprudencia. Ya más de una vez había tenido problemas con la policía por no controlar su carácter.

 _Astoria Greengrass dijo que era su prometido, pero no es verdad. No puede ser después de ver lo que vi._ El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su madre quien le gritaba por haberse ido de la casa sin avisar. La necesitaba en la cocina para terminar algunas cosas antes de que todos llegaran a casa. Tomó nota de los datos de la Firma Malfoy antes de salir rumbo a su casa.

Pero cuando Ron llegó, su madre la echó a empujones hacia su cuarto. Le ordenó no salir, ella caminó despacio, retrasando la huida para escuchar lo que sucedían. Se detuvo unos momentos cerca de la puerta, pegada a la pared. Pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo. Quedó horrorizada al escuchar a su hermano hablar sobre un negocio con Astoria Greengrass; le pedía hacerse cargo de Hermione del modo en que él quisiera, sólo deseaba a la chica fuera de la ciudad, que la ahuyentara con amenazas o como se le ocurriera; todo a cambio de pagarle una fuerte suma de dinero. Su madre le preguntó la suma exacta

―Lo suficiente como para no volver a trabajar en una fábrica en mi vida

―Hazlo, si te aseguró protección legal y mucho dinero, hazlo.

La pelirroja ahogó un grito, se fue de espaldas por el atrevimiento de su madre. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño a una persona con tal de obtener dinero. No se dio cuenta, pero tiró una figura decorativa que estaba sobre una repisa al golpearse con ella la cabeza. NO pensó en hacer otra cosa más que correr a su cuarto. Ron y su madre salieron preocupados por ver de quien se trataba. Tuvo suerte de que por ahí anduviera Crookshanks para distraerlos.

Aún cepillando excesivamente su cabello, pensó en que tenía que encontrar una manera de darle aviso a Hermione, pero no sabía cómo. Su madre se daría cuenta cuando subiera a la azotea, seguramente estarían vigilando ahora más que nunca a la castaña.

A demás no sabía si Hermione le creería, nunca habían intercambiado palabras. Excepto un par de veces que se encontraba con ella cerca del parque. La chica había sido amable en saludarla, pero ella nunca le había correspondido. Se sintió culpable por no haberlo hecho.

Recordó la nota que hizo en el internet público. Desarrugó el papel, tomó su celular y avisó a su madre que saldría con sus amigas unos minutos. Hablaría a la Firma Malfoy, pero no en su casa, su madre o su hermano podrían escucharla.

Una vez afuera corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al parque y asegurarse que ni Ron ni su madre podrían verla desde su departamento. Marcó a la firma, directamente a la oficina de Draco Malfoy, pero su secretaría le avisó que no se encontraba. Fue insistente, pero Emily le dijo que no tenía idea de cuándo regresaría.

Ginny le pidió darle un mensaje urgente. Emily se sintió acongojada, y atendió la súplica. Tomó papel y lápiz y apuntó las palabras de la chica. Intentó tranquilizarla y asegurarle que entregaría el mensaje personalmente. Colgó y Ginny caminó un poco menos nerviosa a su casa. Había traicionado a su hermano, seguramente esta vez pasaría más tiempo en Azkaban, pero Hermione no se lo merecía.

* * *

Al final del día, Luna y Hermione pudieron ir a probar algunos vestidos de novia. La chica seguía con un semblante retraído, pero pensar en Draco y recordar sus últimas palabras le dieron un hilo de esperanza. Pensó que Luna tenía razón, un momento de felicidad valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Sacudió la cabeza para desaparecer la angustia en sus pensamientos. Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy y él no era Blaise, se lo había dicho Luna enfáticamente. " _El amor no es un juego para Draco, Hermione. Él no es Blaise, y si Draco te dijo que lo tendrías a tu lado, créeme, dará todo para hacerte feliz"_ Recordó las palabras de la rubia antes de dirigirse a la siguiente tienda de novias.

Luna logró convencer a la joven de probarse unos vestidos, no estaba muy segura, no quería que su amiga pagara por ellos, era su dama de honor y se sentía mal de no poder ayudar a Luna con las compras de su novia. Emily le había informado que su contratación se retrasó un poco. No le dijo que era porque Astoria había intervenido, no quería tener problemas, pero le ofreció ayuda económica a la chica, ella, sin embargo, rechazó la oferta. Esperaría, sólo esperaba poder tener dinero suficiente para cubrir sus deudas, su tratamiento médico y un regalo para Harry y Luna que tanto le habían ayudado.

Después de hacer algunas compras extras decidieron volver. Sonrió para sus adentros, sus ojos chocolate se iluminaron al recordar sus besos con Draco. Luna notó la distracción de la joven, no le dijo nada, sólo se limitó a conducir rumbo a la firma. Hermione le había pedido que la llevara de regreso a la torre, una vez ahí, llamaría a Draco, como le había pedido. SU celular se había quedado sin carga y no quería molestar a Luna. Eso y porque aún tenía un poco de timidez decirle a Luna que le prestara su celular para llamar a Draco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el rubio estacionaba su auto frente a una enorme mansión. Caminó rumbo a las escalinatas de mármol, las puertas se abrieron. Nymphadora Tonks, la ama de llaves poco convencional de la mansión, le recibió con un saludo entusiasta, el chico lo recibió con media sonrisa. Tonks era una gran amiga y primera institutriz de Draco, la contrataron cuando él tenía cinco años precisamente por su habilidad intelectual y emotiva; consideraron que sería bueno para Draco tener una educación completa. Poco a poco Tonks fue ganando la confianza de los Malfoys hasta hacerse cargo de todo en la mansión. Estaba feliz de volver a ver al rubio, pero notó el semblante hosco y decidió reservarse, por el momento. El rubio preguntó por su padre, Tonks le indicó que estaba en el jardín, tomando el sol junto a su esposa.

Draco agradeció en silencio y se dirigió al jardín. Rodeó las escalinatas serpentinas hacia un amplio y luminoso pasillo hasta llegar a un ventanal corredizo. Cruzó el umbral buscando con la mirada a sus padres, pero no los encontró. Pensó que estarían en el laberinto. Narcisa era amante de las flores, como su Hermione, y Lucius pidió a Harry confeccionar un hermoso jardín en forma de laberinto para que Narcisa y él pudieran pasar tiempo juntos sin ser perturbados por extraños.

Harry diseñó un enorme laberinto que en verdad era de difícil resolución. Pocas personas conseguían llegar al centro, donde había un quiosco forjado en metal rodeado de magnolias. Sólo Harry, el diseñador, Lucius, Narcisa y él mismo podían adentrarse hasta el centro del laberíntico jardín ocupado por flores y arbustos de distintos tipos, que en esa época del año lucían opacas, pero aún hermosos.

Mientras caminaba a través de las paredes ocres, por el color de las hojas en el otoño, pensó en que a Hermione le encantaría ese jardín. No pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el corazón, no sabía cuánto había avanzado el cáncer, pero debía hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por ganar todo el tiempo posible para Hermione.

Encontró a sus padres sentados en una amplia banca, conversando tranquilamente. Vio reír a su madre y le recordó a la risa de Hermione el día de su cumpleaños. Pisó sin querer un montón de hojas secas probando el rubio típico de la temporada otoñal. Lucius giró bruscamente para encontrarse con su primogénito. Narcisa se levantó sonriéndole y caminó para abrazarlo. Draco correspondió el gesto de su madre. No se había percatado, pero su padre sostenía una pipa que depositó sobre la mesa de centro para saludar a su hijo con un gesto silencioso sin levantarse.

―Padre – respondió al saludo asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo en una sutil reverencia

―Cariño, siéntate con nosotros. Justo estábamos recordando tus primeros años en los jardines- decía Narcisa mientras dirigía a su hijo a sentarse a una banca frente a ellos - ¿Recuerdas cuando Tonks y yo empezamos a sembrar magnolias por todos los jardines, y quedaste fascinado por verlas florecer? Dijiste que eran las flores más hermosas que habías visto, tenías una carita encantadora. Deberías sonreír más como en aquellos días, cariño- le decía mientras Draco recordaba el macetero de magnolias en la azotea de Hermione.

―Dime, Draco ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó un poco serio Lucius tomando un porte más erguido.

―En la firma, todo bien. -decía mientras veía a su madre servirle una taza de té – El caso Riddle- Snape está resolviéndose adecuadamente -tomó la taza que le ofreció su madre

―Oh, cariño, lo estás haciendo de maravilla. – le motivó Narcisa yendo a sentarse junto a su esposo - Snape nos ha dicho que estas haciendo una defensa bastante intrépida, pero audaz. - decía con orgullo Narcisa

\- Es trabajo de todo el equipo - dijo el rubio- quizás de una sola persona - dijo mirando las pocas magnolias que resistían al otoño

―¿Qué es lo que no va bien? -Lucius fue directo, conocía a su hijo y sabía que algo le preocupaba

―Necesito que me consigas el contacto de Minerva McGonagall, es urgente que reciba a una paciente y empiece a tratarla cuanto antes – soltó, estaba nervioso, sentía su corazón latir incontrolable. Minerva McGonagall fue la oncóloga que trató a Bellatrix, la hermana de su madre. No tuvo éxito en ayudar a su tía porque ella misma decidió no seguir el tratamiento, pensó que no valdría la pena. Narcisa reprimió a su hermana por esa decisión, pero al final terminó por aceptarlo.

McGonagall era conocida por ser la mejor en su especialidad y si ella podía ayudar a Hermione, tenía que intentarlo.

―Draco, hijo, ¿qué ocurre? – Narcisa se acercó a su hijo preocupada.

―Una paciente – inquirió Lucius

―Es una experta en lingüística que trabaja para la firma, su nombre es Hermione Granger – dijo nervioso, odiaba sentirse como un precoz adolescente ante a su padre. Lucius enarcó una ceja. Draco tensó la mandíbula. Intuía lo que venía

―No la recuerdo – dijo tranquilamente

―Yo la contraté hace poco

― como empleados de la firma tienen derecho a un seguro médico... – decía fríamente

―¡No! – Lucius se detuvo en seco – No es sólo una empleada – dijo seriamente Draco. Lucius miró inquisitivo a su hijo. Draco mantenía el semblante serio, estaba tenso, pero en su interior los latidos de su corazón parecían descontrolados. Lucius iba a decir algo, pero Narcisa se adelantó.

―Hablaré con ella – tomó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas y las acarició amorosamente ―Agendaré la cita lo más pronto posible – giró para ver a su madre, ella le tomó la mejilla con su mano y la acarició ―estará bien – Draco sólo asintió.

Miró a su padre, éste permanecía en silencio. Se inclinó para tomar de nuevo su pipa, fumó un poco. Narcisa volvió a preguntar por el noche de la chica, esta vez fue Lucius quien habló primero

―Hermione – dijo soltando el humo. Miró a su hijo y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

\- Un bello nombre - dijo Narcisa sin soltar las manos de su hijo. Éste le miró directamente a los ojos y sintió que su madre le apoyaba, no se lo dijo abiertamente, pero sabía que lo hacía. Pensó que el temor en su pecho se había desprendido un poco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que siguen esta historia. Por favor continúen leyendo y dejando sus impresiones. Recuerdo que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sólo esta imaginación desmedida convertida en historia. Disfruten de un buen rato de lectura.**

 **En el grito y en el silencio.**

Saliendo de la mansión condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la firma, Hermione no le había llamado y empezaba a hacerse tarde. Se quedó preocupado. Tomó su celular y bufó con rabia, había olvidado que su Smartphone tenía ya poca carga, estaba fuera de línea. Un frío inundó su cuerpo, Hermione debió haberle marcado, pero no tuvo el cuidado de revisar su teléfono.

Recordó haber visto entrar a la firma al pelirrojo, apretó sus manos contra el volante y aceleró hasta llegar al edificio de cristal. Esta vez dejó su auto aparcado a fuera. Preguntó a la recepcionista si alguien con apellido Weasley se había registrado. Parvati lo negó. Anteriormente Astoria le pidió que borrara el registro de Ron Weasley. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, la chica se puso nerviosa. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, no le dijo nada. Le pidió que buscara al jefe de vigilancia y lo mandara a su oficina. La mujer asintió.

Pero antes de ir a su piso se detuvo en el área de Hermione, fue directamente a su cubículo, pero lo encontró vacío. Empezó a desesperarse, quería encontrarla ahí, sentada esperando por él. Respiró profundo y subió por las escaleras hasta su oficina. Preguntó a Emily si Hermione había ido a buscarle. Ella le dijo que sí, estuvo ahí con Luna. AL escuchar esto Draco se tranquilizó.

Le dejaron un mensaje diciéndole que no se preocupara, Luna llevaría a Hermione su casa. Neville le había indicado los pormenores de la reunión con Snape y le solicitó hacerse cargo de algunas cosas en el discurso de apertura para el juicio; por lo que no podía esperarlo.

Draco agradeció a Emily y le dijo que ya podía irse. Antes de que entrara a su oficina la voz de su secretaría lo detuvo.

―Una señorita llamó a medio día preguntando por usted. Dijo que era urgente, me pidió que le diera este mensaje – le extendió la nota que había escrito.

Draco leyó: "Llamar a este número con urgencia (xxxx xxx). Es de Tottemhan Hale. De parte de Ginny Weasley" Se tensó al leer esto último, Weasley. No recordaba a ninguna mujer llamada Ginny, pero sí recordaba el apellido.

Pidió a Emily que lo comunicara inmediatamente con esa persona. Entró a su oficina mientras tanto. Se quitó el saco de encima, accionó el cargador del Smartphone. Llamaron a la puerta, era Emily indicando que Doyle, el de vigilancia, estaba esperando afuera. Le indicó que pasara, conversó con él sobre los últimos videos registrados por las cámaras. El vigilante se extrañó pero mostró en un portátil los videos recabados en las últimas 24 horas. Y tal como pensaba, Parvati, la chica de recepción le había mentido. En el video podía verse a la comadreja Weasley entrar al edificio, hablar brevemente con Parvati y pasar los torniquetes sin registrarse. Pidió a Doyle que siguiera el monitoreo de Ron. Y se encontraron viendo al chico entrar a la oficina de Astoria Greengrass en el segundo piso. Draco pasó una mano por su cabello. _Esa maldita mujer, ¿de dónde conoce a Ron Weasley?_ El teléfono sonó, era Emily transfiriendo su llamada. Pidió a Doyle retirarse no sin antes proporcionarle una copia de esos videos.

―¿Hablo con Draco Malfoy? – se escuchaba una vocecilla apagada a lo lejos

―Sí, ¿Ginny Weasley? – preguntó más tenso que antes

―Disculpe, hablo así porque estoy en mi cuarto y nadie debe saber que estoy hablando con usted. Le dejé una nota con su secretaria…

―Vaya al grano señora o señorita Weasley ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Ginny se detuvo, le pareció muy mal educado que la tratara así, después de que ella se jugara el pellejo por ayudar a Hermione. – Ginny Weasley, ¿sigue ahí? – preguntó Draco más desesperado cada vez

―Hermione Granger corre peligro en este lugar. Están planeando hacerle algo muy malo, si puede sáquela de aquí, no permita que regrese a este lugar – dijo y colgó. Escuchó a su madre caminar hacia su cuarto.

Draco quedó de piedra. Aturdido por las palabras de la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Salió disparado de su oficina. Pegunto a Emily si no había llegado un tal Ron a buscarlo. Ella lo negó. El rubio le describió al sujeto para que Emily pudiera reconocerlo, en dado caso de haberlo visto. Emily hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, y le indicó que le pareció haber visto a Astoria Greengrass caminar junto a un hombre pelirrojo rumbo a la entrada principal. Contuvo la rabia que empezaba a crecer en él, si algo le pasaba a Hermione, se encargaría de hundir a Greengrass en Azkaban. La llevaría él mismo y la encerraría en una celda con sus propias manos.

Draco apretó los puños. No dijo nada, corrió al segundo piso, el piso de Astoria. Pero ya no estaba ahí. Gritó frustrado. Ya se encargaría de ella. Salió a prisa hacia su auto. Llamó a Luna para preguntar por Hermione, la puso en alta voz, pero la rubia le dijo que hacía media hora que había dejado a la castaña en su casa. Draco le preguntó si había subido con ella hasta la azotea.

―Ella me pidió que la dejara en el parque, ¿Draco, ocurre algo?

―¿La dejaste bajar? – preguntó exasperado

―Draco, ¿qué ocurre? Por favor dímelo

―¿La dejaste bajar, Luna? – insistió

―sí – contestó la chica sintiendo un hueco en su corazón. De repente sintió que hizo algo mal – Draco, ¿qué ocurre? – Escuchó un ruido estruendoso. El rubio estaba llegando a Tottemhan Hale, frenaba y arrancaba en seco entre las estrechas calles ―Voy a sacar a Hermione de Tottemhan Hale- El rubio cortó la llamada. Luna marcó a su prometido y le dijo que la alcanzara en casa de Hermione. Dio vuelta al auto y se encaminó de regreso.

Ginny vió llegar a Hermione desde la ventana de su cuarto. Salió apresurada para decirle que no subiera. Se la encontró a los pies de la escalera, sosteniendo la puerta de metal.

―Hola, Ginny ¡cómo estás! – saludó la castaña. La pelirroja bajó corriendo hasta quedar frente a ella y le insistió en que debía irse. Hermione no entendía la reacción de la chica. Intentó calmarla, pero Ginny insistía en que regresara, que buscara otro lugar al menos esta noche.

―No entiendo Ginny, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó sosteniendo a la chica de los brazos.

―Tienes que irte, Hermione – Insistió, pero un ruido de pasos bajando la escalera la interrumpió. Ginny sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella. Giró para encontrarse con su hermano, quien bajaba lento, golpeando el barandal de metal con una cadena. Ginny se estremeció. Hermione notó la incomodidad de la chica. Quiso darle seguridad y le dio un apretón de manos. Ésta volvió a mirarle. _Oh, Hermione, si supieras._

Ron llegó hasta donde se encontraban las chicas y le ofreció ayuda a Hermione ignorando a su pequeña hermana junto a ella.

―No es necesario, gracias. Puedo hacerlo yo – contestó en tono firme la castaña. La mirada del pelirrojo la inquietaba. Puso su mano sobre el barandal y se dio cuenta que temblaba. Se detuvo unos segundos esperando a que el temblor terminara. No quería que Ron se diera cuenta del miedo que empezaba a sentir.

Una vez serenándose, respiró profundo y empezó a subir. Ginny pensó que si se quedaba Ron no podía hacerle nada malo, por lo que tomó el gran portafolio que cargaba la castaña y empezó a subir con ella. Ambas se miraron de reojo. Hermione intuyó que algo estaba por ocurrir, lo vio en la mirada de la Ginny. No sabía qué era, pero presentía que era algo muy malo.

Debía ser fuerte y estar preparada para todo. Estaban llegando al piso de los Weasley. Hermione le dijo a Ginny que desde ahí podía ella sola. Ginny le dijo que le acompañaría hasta la puerta de la azotea. No dijo nada, sólo siguió subiendo.

Ambas notaron que Ron no se detuvo. Siguió avanzando tras ellas. Llevaba una distancia considerable, pero seguía subiendo. Esto inquieto más a Ginny, Hermione lo notó, sintió la mano sudorosa de la pelirroja. Inhaló y exhaló discretamente. Debía considerar todas sus opciones. Pensó en cerrar la puerta de inmediato una vez que llegara a la azotea, pero estaba Ginny ahí. Encerrarse en su cuarto no parecía práctico. Quedaría atrapada y además la puerta se atora.

No tenía más opción que reunir todo el valor posible y enfrentar lo que viniera.

Algunos escalones abajo Ron no dejaba de mirar a la castaña. Realmente no se veía tan mal. De hecho, sus piernas lucían apetecibles, sus caderas parecían muy estrechas, pero provocadoras. Se relamió. No estaría mal probar un platillo diferente sólo por una vez, se dijo. De todos modos, la señorita Greengrass le dio total libertad de método para hacer que Hermione se fuera de la ciudad. Talvez y hasta le gustaba y la hacía su novia.

Llegaron a la puerta. Ron se apresuró a abrirla abriéndose paso entre las dos chicas. Hermione retrocedió con miedo, sintió un roce sobre su pantorrilla que subió rápidamente bajo su falda. Se exaltó, pero no gritó.

Ron extendió el brazo para que pasara, le sonrió con descaro y le lanzó un beso. Ella lo ignoró. Justo cuando Ginny iba a entrar Ron la detuvo.

―Vete a casa – le dijo

―No puedo, tengo el portafolio de la señorita – dijo mostrándole lo obvio. Hermione se apresuró y le dijo a Ginny que pasara. Ron hizo una mueca, Hermione estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto con Ginny y Ron a sus espaldas.

Recordó el número de Draco. Llevó una mano a una de las bolsas de su falda. Sintió su celular. Mentalmente recordó el lugar donde tenía el cargador alámbrico del móvil.

En un movimiento brusco Ron arrebató el portafolios de la mano de Ginny y la empujó con su brazo para decirle que se fuera. Hermione consiguió abrir la puerta, entonces miró a Ginny. Hubo una especie de acuerdo mutuo, Ginny notó el celular en las manos de la chica y empezó a insultar a su hermano por lo brusco que fue para darle tiempo a Hermione de entrar al cuarto y encerrarse. Pero justo cuando estaba empujando la puerta, Ron dio un golpe a su hermana quien cayó al piso.

Hermione se quedó impávida. El miedo la invadió, cuando Ron volteó a verla reaccionó. Quiso correr hacia el cuarto. Giró para entrar sosteniendo fuertemente el celular en su mano.

Alcanzó a ver las pilas de libros en el piso, sintió tan cerca el umbral. Giró, sostuvo la puerta, pero una fuerza descomunal la empujó, cayó sobre unos libros, los sintió con sus manos, eran manuscritos. No enfocaba bien. Se incorporó rápidamente. Escuchó gritar a Ginny que la dejara en paz.

No sintió el celular en la mano. Buscó con la mirada en el piso, desesperada. _Draco_ pensó sin conseguir encontrarlo.

Vio a Ron tropezar con otra torre de libros, se hizo hacia atrás, ella volvió a tropezar. Quiso incorporarse, vio a entrar a Ginny desesperada con un palo en las manos. Ron sostuvo el golpe en el aire, se levantó y arrojó el paló cerca de Hermione.

Apenas pudo esquivarlo. Se concentró, debía encontrar el celular, pero todo el piso estaba tapizado de libros desperdigados por las caídas. Vio a Ron golpear otra vez a Ginny. Se levantó para ayudar a la chica. Cogió un libro de pasta dura y lo lanzó con fuerza a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Le dijo a Ginny que corriera. La chica salió disparada. Ron quiso alcanzarla, pero no pudo, su hermana fue más hábil. Abrió la puerta de metal y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Se detuvo de golpe en el piso donde vivía. Pero lo pensó mejor, ahí nadie ayudaría a Hermione. Su padre no tenía voz ni voto, era un miedoso subordinado a su madre, los gemelos eran unos niños y su madre había motivado a Ron a hacerle esto a la castaña.

Llegó hasta la salida, debía encontrar ayuda pronto. Estaba a punto de cruzar al parque cuando a medio camino un auto negro frenó bruscamente, causando un ruido agudo que desconcertó a la chica. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza como gesto instintivo para protegerse.

Las luces brillaban lastimando sus ojos. A penas podría distinguir algo entre la excesiva luminosidad sobre ella. Vio salir a un hombre bien vestido de pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Le reconoció, era Draco Malfoy. Por su parte él bajó preocupado por la mujer, la vio golpeada, pero supo que no fue por él, alcanzó a frenar a tiempo.

Le miro caminar hacia ella. Contuvo su respiración, sintió que Hermione estaría a salvo.

―¡Arriba! ¡Ve arriba! – le gritaba la chica visiblemente alterada. Agitaba sus brazos señalando el edificio gris.

Draco miró hacia donde le señalaba. La noche se le tornó más fría de lo habitual, un rayo atravesó su interior desde su cabeza hasta los pies. Comprendió que se trataba de Hermione. No volvió la vista a la mujer que le gritaba desesperada llegar a la azotea. Corrió hasta el edifico, corrió hasta las escaleras, abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento,y corrió a través de ellas.

Pensaba en Hermione, en su Hermione. _Maldita sea, ¡Hermione!_

La castaña respirada con dificultad, los golpes que se había dado le provocaron un dolor terrible en sus piernas. Sintió impotencia y un profundo dolor.

Ron tropezó, nuevamente con más libros. Ella vio una oportunidad de salir corriendo y se aventuró a la puerta. Pero se vio atrapada de repente entre la mano del pelirrojo quien la aló violentamente de su cabello para acercarse a ella y besarla. La chica puso resistencia e intentó apartarlo con sus manos, pero la insistencia del pelirrojo la obligó a gritar.

En las escaleras Draco escuchó el grito de Hermione y aceleró el paso.

Una desesperación inundaba su cuerpo, el brazo que la sostenía y la movía frenéticamente tenía una fuerza monstruosa. Giraba el rostro exasperada para evitar el aliento y la boca que le provocaban terror. Enterraba las uñas con angustia sobre el pecho del intruso, pero éste no hizo más que apretar su agarre, pasó su mano al cuello de la chica. Ahogó una súplica mientras lágrimas de angustia inundaban sus ojos. _¡Draco!_

Ron la empujó sobre los libros en el piso. Hermione no dejaba de gritar y golpearlo por donde podía. Llevó su mano al interior de la falda y bruscamente arrancaba las mallas de sus piernas. Hermione ahogó un gritó que se escuchó más como un suplicio.

―¡Por favor! – decía con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero el pelirrojo no hacía caso, no escuchaba, estaba desencajado tocando el cuerpo de la castaña por donde se le ocurriera, haciéndole daño. Tocaba con furia, odio y violencia. Descubrió sus piernas y se detuvo. Vio esas manchas rojizas e inflamadas inundar las piernas de la joven. Hizo una mueca de repulsión y sorpresa. Hermione aprovechó esto para golpearle con otro libro para quitarse de encima al pelirrojo. Pero su entrepierna le exigió satisfacción, más por la resistencia de la chica que por desearla realmente. La cogió de un pie y la aló con fuerza, la castaña cayó de bruces, giró para darse cuenta que Ron caída sobre ella con todo su peso y empezó a rasgar su falda y blusa.

Hermione alcanzó a morderle la mano con todas sus fuerzas. Ron gritó y dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago de la chica, dejándole aturdida, inmóvil. – En la cara no, es lo púnico bonito que tienes- le dijo soltando saliva que caía sobre su abdomen ya descubierto.

Draco abrió de un empujón la puerta de metal. Y se detuvo en seco. Vio a Hermione con las piernas desnudas y su falda hecha jirones; vio al pelirrojo encima de ella manoseando su vientre. Pero sus piernas no respondían. Sus pies quedaron clavados al piso. Los dientes le temblaban, se llenó de odio, su mente se estaba nublando por el odio. Caía en un hoyo profundo, oscuro, seco, hostil.

―¡Draco! - la escuchó gritar con desesperanza. Ahí estaba Hermione, su Hermione, llamándole.

Dio un grito de furia que descolocó a Ron, apenas alcanzó a girar la cabeza para ver al rubio sostenerle de su ropa y tirar de él para apartarlo de Hermione.

Le dio un golpe seco en el rostro, sobre la nariz, que empezó a sangrarle.

―¡Nunca! – le empujó fuera del cuarto - ¡Nunca! – le dio otro golpe en la cara - ¡vuelvas a poner tus malditas manos sobre Hermione! – le sostuvo de la camiseta halando. Ron quiso defenderse, pero el rubio esquivó el golpe.

―¡Jamas! – le gritó mientras lo golpeaba nuevamente. El pelirrojo cayó de espaldas, Draco no dejó de golpearlo. Hermione estaba llorando descontrolada. No encontraba como cubrirse. Vio a Draco golpear al Ron.

La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Harry que corrió a donde Draco para apartarlo del pelirrojo. Luna entró tras él, y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Ginny llegó con ellos, buscó entre las cosas desordenadas algo con qué cubrir a la chica, pero no encontraba nada a la vista, todo era desorden y caos. Luna se quitó el abrigo y la cubrió con él.

Harry intentaba apartar a Draco de un Ron ya ensangrentado. Intentaba hacerle volver, que no se nublara su mente. – ¡Draco, Draco! ¡reacciona! Piensa en Hermione, te necesita – le decía Harry -Draco- le sostenía por la espalda, el rubio parecía perdió.

Respiró con dificultad. La ansiedad volvía. Todo se nubló, estaba oscuro. Buscó desenfrenado a Hermione, pero no la encontraba. Volvía a encerrarse entre la oscuridad. Se sintió en Azkaban otra vez. Cayó de rodillas con los hombros abajo. Harry estaba a su lado haciéndolo volver en sí. Le vio junto a él, pero sólo notaba mover sus labios, no escuchaba, no le escuchaba. Su cuerpo parecía a pagarse, estaba al aire libre, pero se sentía sofocado, encerrado, otra vez encerrado.

Hermione le vio sufrir, se apartó de Luna y caminó a Draco, se arodillo frente a él y le sostuvo el rostro con sus manos. Unió su frente con la de él

―En la tormenta y en la calma, Draco – le dijo.

Él cogió sus manos entre las suyas para besarlas, besos sus mejillas y su frente. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo delgado de la joven y la pegó a su pecho. Estaba afligido por ella, y también por él, estaba ahogándose, otra vez, sentía que si soltaba a la chica terminaría por caer y perderse, se aferró a ese abrazo, Hermione se ofrecía a él para sacarle de ese pozo de oscuridad. Sintió miedo, respiró sobre el cuello de la chica, desesperado, afligido, agradecido. Por unos momentos se habían olvidado de todo hasta que los gritos de la señora Weasley resonaron por todo el lugar.

Gritaba injurias contra todos, pero en especial contra Hermione mientras levantaba a su hijo a punto de la inconsciencia. Harry y Luna intentaron controlar la furia de la señora Weasley Quiso golpear a Luna pero Harry se interpuso. Draco se levantó tomando de la mano a Hermione y amenazó sin consideración a aquella señora. Ginny sintió angustia por su familia, pero sabía que lo que habían hecho estaba mal. Madre e hijo se perdieron entre las escaleras. Draco dejó que se fueran, sospechó que buscarían a Astoria, ya se encargaría de todos.

Pidió a Harry y a Luna llevarse consigo a Ginny. Ésta insistió al rubio que debía llevarse también a sus hermanos gemelos, eran sólo unos niños. Draco asintió. Llevó a Hermione a su auto y la subió con delicadeza. Harry y Luna ayudaban a Ginny y a los gemelos a salir del edificio. La señora Weasley por su parte, intentaba localizar a Astoria Greengrass.

―¿Qué pasará con la chica y los niños, Draco? – Preguntó Harry

―Estarán bien. No es contra a ellos a quien me dirijo. - respondió secamente el rubio.

Luna ayudaba a Ginny y a los gemelos a subir a su auto.

―¿Contra quien entonces? – preguntó Harry

Hermione los veía conversar desde el auto

―Contra Astoria Greengrass – finalizó. Rodeo el auto y subió.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas. Quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios. Por favor, no dejen de hacerlos. Todos son tan maravillosos y me alegran mucho. pero sobre todo me motivan para continuar con esta historia. No dejen de leerla ni de comentar sus impresiones.**

 **Declaro que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, excepto esta intrincada historia. Por favor, disfrútenla, libremente.**

 **Quiéreme.**

Hermione miraba por la ventana, había empezado a llover. Se sintió atraída por las gotas que pegaban en el cristal. Le pareció irónica su vida, hace unos años Blaise la dejó porque no podía tolerar tener que quedarse a su lado en su estado, y ahora el hijo de su casera intentaba abusar de ella.

Recordó el rostro del pelirrojo al descubrir sus piernas, era repulsión lo que vio en sus gestos. Se había sentido aliviada por un momento, sus horribles piernas la salvarían, esa era la ironía, lo que la estaba matando, le había dado un poco más de vida.

El rubio la miraba cada vez que podía, no habían dicho una sola palabra desde que se abrazaron en la azotea. Miró su pierna izquierda, una parte iba descubierta; alcanzó a notar la forma de la piel quemada y las costras en ella.

Hermione se movió incómoda sobre su asiento. Se percató de la mirada del rubio sobre su pierna e intentó ocultar la visión de su piel con el abrigo que Luna le había dado. Draco se reprimió mentalmente, lo que menos quería era hacer sentir incómoda a Hermione. No supo qué hacer, quería tomar su mano, decirle que le cuidaría y la protegería contra todo aquello que le hiciera daño. Se sintió como un idiota.

Ella no quitaba su mirada de la ventana. Pensó que talvez Draco estaba conteniendo su aversión por esa piel arrugada. Había sentido terror por el ataque del pelirrojo, pero sentía un miedo más profundo y doloroso pensar que Draco podría tener el mismo gesto de aversión que tuvo el pelirrojo al mirarle las piernas. Sostuvo con fuerza el abrigo, el rubio notó el gesto. Hermione sollozó, cubrió su boca con ambas manos, no se dio cuenta en qué momento empezó a llorar así.

Draco frenó y salió del auto. Hermione no podía mirarle, las lágrimas nublaban su vista, el corazón le dolía de sólo pensar que estaba arrastrando a Draco hacia un camino cada vez más penoso. El chico abrió la puerta de su lado y tomó sus piernas. La giró para quedar de frente.

―Hermione, mírame – ordenó, con su usual tono de mando y superioridad que tanto le atraía.

Pero ella no se movió. Draco sujetó con un poco más de presión las piernas de la chica, ésta reaccionó y colocó sus manos sobre las de él.

―Mírame – está vez fue suplicante

Hermione levantó la mirada para posarla sobre los grisáceos ojos.

―No hay nada, Hermione, nada que no haría o daría para hacerte olvidar todo esto. – decía sosteniendo sus piernas sutilmente

―No puedo Draco – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. Le vio ahí a sus pies, con la lluvia empapando todo su cuerpo. Y pensó en dejarle ir, dejar que se alejara como lo hizo Blaise.

―No tienes que hacerlo sola, déjame estar a tu lado – sostuvo firmemente sus manos

―Draco, ¿no entiendes? ¡Voy a morir! – no dejaba de llorar – Lo que sucedió ahora sólo me lo recordó. No tiene caso. Me has dado una oportunidad y te lo agradezco, de corazón, pero no puedo permitirte sufrir esto conmigo.

―No puedes - Apretó las manos de Hermione con fuerza, recargó la frente sobre sus rodillas. ―No puedes sólo decirme que me vaya. – Se levantó de golpe y empuñó las manos ―¡No, Hermione! ¡No puedes llegar a mi vida y embrujarme con tu ternura desmedida para decirme después que me aparte! – le gritaba volviendo a verla

―¡Por favor, Draco, entiéndeme!

―¡No, Hermione!, sabes que estas invadiendo casa sentimiento que hay dentro de mí. Llegas y robas descaradamente mis pensamientos. ¡No puedes irte así nada más!

―¡Mírame, Draco! ¡Soy una mujer horrible, el setenta por ciento de mi cuerpo está quemado y sufro de dolores terribles, sólo baños de agua fría me dan calma! ¿Eso quieres? ¿Atarte a una mujer que no haría más que quejarse de dolor? – sollozaba de pie frente al rubio ―¡Mira mis piernas, Draco! No son tersas ni suaves como las de Astoria o cualquier otra mujer – dijo descubriendo sus piernas marcadas por las quemaduras.

Draco las miró con el ceño fruncido. Y recordó la primera vez que vio a Hermione, sentada en la firma a la espera de su entrevista, ocultando sus piernas, leyendo un libro entre sus manos, con su cabello recogido de un lado. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

―"No te enamores de los huesos, busca el espíritu" – dijo mirándole a los ojos. Hermione se sorprendió de escucharle esos versos. – "Oh, hábil jinete en su corcel – continuó

―Busca el espíritu – completó Hermione.

―Nunca te vi como cualquier otra mujer, Hermione. Te observaba todo el tiempo, tus gestos, tus movimientos, ese maldito vicio tuyo de colocarte el cabello tras la oreja. Tu maldito afán de disciplina para el trabajo. Esa ternura que llevas a donde quiera que vas. – le dijo sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos – Quedé atrapado. – Besó su frente- No importa que sea sólo un día o una noche, deja que me quede a tu lado – Hermione se aferró a los brazos del rubio, necesitaba sostenerse de algo, sintió flaquear sus piernas.

Los ojos chocolate brillaban bajo la lluvia, su cabello rebelde ahora caía mojado sobre sus hombros, vio las gotas de lluvia caer del cabello del chico. Sujetó fuerte sus manos, se levantó de puntillas y alcanzó sus labios. Draco se vio sorprendido por la acción de la castaña, pero pronto correspondió el beso, se sintió embriagado por el olor de la chica. La sujetó de la cintura, ella arqueó ligeramente su espalda, subió los brazos al cuello varonil y él consiguió entrar a su boca. Beso despacio, degustando, con delicadeza quería borrar todo rastro de duda o dolor en ella.

* * *

Nott abrió ampliamente la puerta y salió sosteniendo un paraguas negro, esperó a que el mustang 68 aparcara frente al edificio departamental. Abrió la puerta y extendió la mano para ayudar a la joven. Hermione entregó su mano con timidez y dio las gracias. Nott le devolvió el gesto dándole la bienvenida.

El Ballet Parking se encargó del auto. Nott y la chica caminaron hacia la entrada, el administrador empujó la puerta y dio el paso a la castaña. Hermione caminaba admirando la belleza arquitectónica del edificio. Tenía un estilo clásico y minimalista, al mismo tiempo, supuso que era un diseño de Harry.

Volvió la vista sobre sus pasos para buscar a Draco, le vio aún afuera conversando con una persona. Nott le aclaro que se trataba de un tal Tom Riddle que había insistido en esperarlo, pero no adentro del edificio. A Hermione le extrañó que Riddle hubiese ido hasta el departamento de Draco para hablar con él. Frunció el ceño, es posible que quiera un trato, pensó. Pero sus pensamientos no fueron tan lejos al verse interrumpidos por Nott quien la guiaba hacia el elevador. Ella quiso decirle que esperaría a Draco, pero Nott le dijo que el señor Malfoy le había dejado en claro que atendiera a la señorita con propiedad.

A Hermione no le quedó opción más que agradecer la atención de Nott, la cual le parecía exagerada. El joven administrador asumió que la chica estaría cansada y por su estado asumió también que no había tenido un buen día. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar observar a la joven por el rabillo del ojo. Le pareció de facciones bellas. Pensó para sí mismo que al fin el señor Malfoy había escogido a una mujer linda y cálida.

Al salir del ascensor se encontraron con un Draco exhausto llegando por las escaleras. Se adelantó a tomar la mano de la joven y llevarla junto a él. Agradeció a Nott el haberla escoltado hasta su piso. El aludido se despidió con una reverencia, a Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa, ella asintió retraída, Draco sintió un pinchazo de celos y le dio la espalda a Nott.

Una vez entrando al departamento, Hermione no sabía si estar impresionada u ofendida por el tamaño de ese departamento. Era cinco veces su mugrosa azotea y tenía dos pisos. Había un espacio gigantesco donde estaba la sala compuesta por un largo sillón forrado en piel color blanco. Un sillón estilo Luis XVI, también blanco cerca del ventanal. A la izquierda, al fondo un bar con barra y bancos, y al interior una puerta en negro, supuso que era la cocina. Las escaleras que llevaba a la segunda planta estaban a la derecha. Tenía poca decoración, pero había un cuadro sobre el sillón blanco que le llamó la atención. Parecía ser un Goya original, era "Saturno devorando a su hijo" muy sombrío, pensó la castaña.

Agachó la mirada, pensó en la incomodidad que debió sentir el chico al estar en Tottemhan Hale. Draco notó el cabizbajo que tenía la joven y volvió a tomarla de la mano para dirigirla hacia las escaleras. Hermione le seguía como autómata, tenía miedo de manchar la decoración minimalista del lugar. Llegando al segundo piso se topó con una enorme estantería repleta de libros. No pensó que a Draco le gustara la lectura, se extrañó, pero le dio una feliz satisfacción enterarse de ello. Aunque después esa sensación de alegría se esfumara al recordar sus libros. Por más que quiso cuidarlos no pudo. Ahora jamás los recuperaría.

Draco la guiaba por un pasillo iluminado por un domo en el techo. Luna ya le había comentado que Draco tenía claustrofobia, esa sensación le atormentaba desde que estuvo en Azbakan, por ello Harry se hacía cargo de diseñar modelos adecuados para el rubio. Miró al techo, a través del domo, no había estrellas, aún seguía lloviendo. Bajó su mirada a la espalda del chico, le pareció atractivo verle con la ropa mojada, le hacía verse provocador.

Draco abrió la puerta de un cuarto a la derecha. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, y se reprendió por pensar de ese modo, sintió que era inadecuado, pero no pudo evitarlo, Draco Malfoy le provocaba en más de un modo sensuales pensamientos. Blaise le reprochó alguna vez el poco deseo sexual en ella, siempre pensó que no tenía esa capacidad, hasta que Draco empezó a despertar en ella la avidez por tocar esa piel. Sus mejillas se coloraron al echarse un vistazo ella misma y caer en la cuenta, nuevamente, de las fachas en las que se encontraba, sobre todo en sus piernas. Draco podría decir que quería estar a su lado como una forma de brindarle apoyo incondicional, pero pensó que jamás despertaría el deseo en él, no con su cuerpo quemado. El chico la soltó un momento para entrar a un cuarto que parecía ser el closet. Hermione empuñó sus manos. Se obligó a reprimir todo el deseo que le hacía sentir Draco.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir unas manos en su cabeza; era el rubio que estaba tratando de secar su cabello con una toalla. Miraba deslumbrada esos ojos grises. Pensó en los amaneceres en Tottemhan Hale.

―No son tan fríos – habló sin darse cuenta que lo hizo en voz alta. Draco quedó desconcertado por el comentario de la chica.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó azorado por la mirada de la chica

―Estoy mirando – él continuaba secando el cabello de la joven

―Eso puedo notarlo, la cuestión es ¿qué estás mirando? – habló sensualmente

―La calidez que crees que escondes – soltó como si fuera algo obvio. Este comentario descolocó al rubio quien detuvo abruptamente las manos sobre la cabeza de la castaña, y por extraño que parezca sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

La castaña soltó una carcajada melodiosa al ver el sonrojo en Draco, jamás pensó verlo de ese modo después de saberle distante y frio ante el mundo.

No pudo contenerse más, era demasiado. Sintió que la última barrera que aún estaba de pie en su interior había caído estrepitosamente. Le pareció inverosímil que fuese precisamente esa chica frente a él, sintiéndose fea, quien derrumbara las paredes de hielo que se había encargado de construir a su alrededor. Apartó la toalla, tomo el rostro de la chica y se encargó de callarla con un beso.

Hermione tardó en reaccionar, abrió sus ojos de la impresión, sintió los hábiles labios del rubio moverse lentamente sobre los suyos. Sostuvo sus manos en la cintura del chico, él se pegó más a su cuerpo. Besaba con desasosiego, no podría contener su cuerpo, todo él le pedía saciar su necesidad de ella. Esas palabras habían sido el último hechizo que le había lanzado Hermione. No quería apartarse, sentía que si lo hacía moriría al estar lejos de esos finos labios. Era como un niño dormido que puede despertar con cualquier ruido y romper su sueño.

Hermione dejó escapar un gemido al sentir a Draco profundizar más en sus labios. El rubio la incitó a inclinar su cabeza para hurgar cada rincón de su boca. Caminó sin dejar de besarla, la castaña sintió la madera de la puerta a sus espaldas, Draco soltó su rostro para sostenerse sobre la puerta, con la otra mano libre sostuvo firme la cintura de ella. Pasó de sus labios al mentón, besó con ahínco cada centímetro; centró una de sus piernas entre las de ella, pegó su cuerpo más al de la chica sin dejar de sostenerse contra la puerta. Ese brazo sobre la madera era la única ancla que tenía para contener la avidez que le estaba invadiendo por seguir conquistando el cuerpo de la castaña. SI Hermione le dijera que parara, lo haría, pero por todos los dioses existentes o no, deseaba con cada entraña de su cuerpo que nunca le pidiera parar.

Invadía con sus besos el cuello de la joven, ella tembló al sentir el contacto húmedo de esos labios sobre su clavícula. Apartó su mano de la puerta y apartó el grueso abrigo que cubría sus hombros; besó suavemente uno de ellos, de sus labios escapó un suspiro que a Draco le pareció tentador. Llevó una de sus manos a los muslos de la chica para levantar su pierna; entró en contacto con la rugosa cicatriz de las quemaduras en su piel. Hermione se sintió inquieta y apartó al chico de sí con un ligero empujón de su mano. Le miró fugazmente, pero terminó por desviar la mirada.

El corazón de Draco palpitaba frenéticamente, sintió un dolor en su pecho al verla así, insegura y acomplejada, intentó cultivar su autocontrol perdido hace unos momentos para brindarle tranquilidad a la chica. Llevó una mano a la cintura femenina provocando que ella levantara la mirada, y ahí estaban esos ojos vibrantes que había visto la primera vez que la conoció, su pecho se llenó de ternura.

Se reprimió mentalmente por su complejo, deseaba tanto volver a sentir esos labios sobre su piel, necesitaba sentirlos, pero no podía soportar el contacto en sus piernas. Le costó respirar, le pesaba la idea del rechazo. Draco no parecía mencionarle nada al respecto, no dirigió la mirada a sus piernas, en cambio no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Sintió la caricia de su mano sobre su mejilla, cerró los ojos; una lágrima se escapó, sin poder evitarlo, con su pulgar, él la apartó de su rostro.

―Debes descansar un poco. – le dijo besando su frente con cariño. Ella asintió. ―Puedes usar mi pijama por ahora, le diré a Nott que te consiga algo para mañana -volvió a acariciar su mejilla- Debo llamar a Harry– le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez que se fue el rubio quedó absorta. Se abrazó a sí misma, cruzó la habitación hacia la enorme ventana, separó las cortinas con su mano y vio el cielo nocturno. Frío, impávido después de la tormenta. Así era Draco, y así quería ser ella, decirle que deseaba estar con él, que lo necesitaba, pero las quemaduras de sus piernas y de su espalda le impedían entregarse completamente.

Decidió darse un baño, entró al closet del rubio, quedó asombrada por el tamaño, era una habitación entera. Buscó entre sus cosas un pijama, tomó una de seda en color gris, buscó una toalla y fue al baño.

Abrió la llave y dejó caer el agua sobre su cuerpo desnudo que reaccionó ante la frialdad, el ardor en su piel fue cesando poco a poco, no así el ardor en su interior. Pasó sus manos por donde Draco había besado empezando por sus labios, su barbilla, la clavícula, sus hombros. Sintió que su cuerpo ardía más en aquellos lugares.

Al terminar se echó encima la camisa del pijama. Sintió la suavidad de la seda, le quedaba grande, llegaba a media pierna. Tomó el pantalón, levantó su pierna, pero se detuvo, puso el pie sobre el borde de la cama, miró las quemaduras en su muslo; tocó, pasó su mano sobre él, sintió el contacto rugoso y desigual de la piel. Recordó las palabras de Draco " _No importa que sea sólo un día o una noche, deja que me quede a tu lado"_ Escuchó abrirse la puerta, volteó sorprendida conteniendo el aliento. Entraba Draco sosteniéndose el cuenco en el entrecejo, pero se detuvo adusto al ver a Hermione con la pierna sobre el borde de la cama, con su mano sobre ella, vestida con la camisa de su pijama. Su entrepierna reaccionó ante la escena, caminó pausadamente con un brillo inquieto en sus ojos.

Una vez llegó hasta ella, miró la pierna de la chica; la abrazó por la espalda aspirando su aroma, hundiendo el rostro en sus rizos. Puso su mano sobre la de ella, y acarició con ella la pierna quemada. Le sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

―En el libro que editaste, hay un poema que no tiene traducción- le dijo el rubio sin soltarla de su abrazo - ¿Por qué?

―Me pareció que sonaba mejor en árabe – contestó embriagada por su aroma varonil. ― y ¿de qué va? ― Aligeró su abrazo y volvió su mano a la pierna de la chica, esta vez sin intermedio alguno, acariciándola con esmero. ―El poeta habla a su amada― La sintió temblar nuevamente. – Tradúcelo para mí, Hermione – le suplicaba a media voz, conteniendo el deseo en ella.

― Quiéreme – susurró la castaña de lado ―si es posible sin pudor – Llevó sus manos a los botones del pijama y desabotonó uno a uno, tomándose su tiempo, escuchando a la joven recitar―Quiéreme y permíteme el exceso. – continuó. Quitó lentamente la camisa sobre sus hombros descubriendo su espalda. ―Quiéreme, hasta que se incinere el mar― Miró las marcas y los bordes de su espalda quemada, tocó cada uno con sus dedos delicadamente. ―Quiéreme, ahora que llegó el final―Siguió lentamente el borde de las cicatrices hasta el inicio del cuello de la joven, donde besó delicadamente ―Quiéreme, que ya empieza a anochecer ―la tomó en brazos y la colocó suavemente sobre la cama. Se sentó a un lado contemplándola ―Hasta el último temblor- la vio incorporarse, para besarlo.

Posó la mano sobre su cintura, la rodeo y subió a la cama con ella. Se besaban desenfrenadamente. Abrazó el cuello del rubio, él se incorporó sin despegarse de esos labios para desabotonar su camisa con ansias mesuradas. Hermione llevó sus manos al pantalón, él apartó la camisa de sí. Separaron sus bocas, más para tomar aire y controlar su ímpetu ante el aliento demandante del otro. Miró los ojos chocolates de ella y le pareció tener ante él a la mujer más bella. Terminó de deshacerse de sus pantalones. Hermione se sonrojó al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, tocó su pecho, Draco suspiró ante la tímida caricia, ella sonrió, le miró a los ojos.

―No te detengas – le dijo pegando su cuerpo obligándole a recostarse. Hermione suspiró ante la cercanía, Acarició sus fuertes brazos, su abdomen, él la besó con arrebato. Sus manos viajaban de sus muslos a sus pechos. Acunó uno de ellos con celo entre su mano. El tamaño perfecto, pensó. Hermione gimió al sentir la boca conquistando su seno, arqueó su espalda. Su mano invadió los muslos de la chica, se abrió paso entre la humedad, sintió que su entrepierna ya no podría contener más la necesidad de adentrarse en ella. Hermione deslizó su mano hasta su rostro, le obligó a mirarle, su respiración era irregular. Estaba luchando por no perderse, su cuerpo le exigía penetrar hasta tocar el último rincón de su cuerpo. Y entonces la sintió, unió sus labios con los suyos, fue su turno de temblar, se estremeció como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra. La pegó a su cuerpo sintiendo su piel contra la suya, se acomodó entre sus piernas y se hundió, se deslizó grave, con urgencia, lento. Se abría paso ante tremenda humedad que le absorbía, percibió un estorbo echo pared, hizo presión y sufrió la presión de las uñas femeninas clavarse en su espalda conteniendo el arrebato de dolor que le llegó hasta el pecho.

Draco quedó inmóvil, aterrado. Se incorporó para verle, ella abría sus ojos lentamente hasta posarse en los suyos. Nunca pensó que Hermione fuese virgen. Sintió pavor de haberla lastimado, su mirada viajaba por el rostro de la joven buscando un indicio de dolor o molestia. Hermione lo supuso, llevó su mano al pecho del joven tocándolo suavemente, más para llamar su atención y sonreírle. Ella quería decirle que estaba bien, él comprendió el mensaje y beso sus labios antes de mover sus caderas contra las de ella. Se movía lentamente dentro de la chica, disfrutando cada gemido que luchaba por salir de sus labios tan tímidos. Olvidó su propio placer para pensar en el de ella, fue su prioridad amarla con ternura, entrar y salir tan delicadamente que ella lo disfrutara.

Hermione sostenía sus brazos del cuerpo del rubio, lo abrazaba con ahínco. Aprisionó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, la escuchó gemir hondamente; este delicioso gruñido le causo un placer indescifrable. Su cuerpo se tensó, como cualquier chiquillo inexperto sintió que estaba llegando a su fin, controló su respiración acelerada, no terminaría antes que ella, no podía, se decía; pero la castaña no le daba tregua, toda ella era un divino placer que le impedía contenerse. No supo en qué momento Hermione quedó prendida en su alma, pasó, como si cualquier cosa, como cualquier amanecer. Un día llegó a él y empezó a envolverlo, en todos los sentidos y en todas las formas. Hermione hundió el rostro entre su cuello, y se aventuró a besarle; sostuvo las caderas femeninas entre sus manos – NO – le dijo con suplicio, mientras ella besaba su cuello- No quiero acabar – sintió el lóbulo de su oreja ser apresado por esos labios que atormentaron su cuello, fue su turno de gruñir contra sus labios; gimió opaco, grave, desesperado. ―Hermione – escuchó su nombre temblar en su boca. Se sostuvo de esas caderas – hasta el último temblor – jadeaba. Ella le sintió tan dentro, derramando su interior, abriéndose ante él, un espasmo placentero invadió sus sentidos, arqueó su espalda, miró esos ojos grises cerrarse y abrirse para ella como estrellas en el cielo y le besó. Temblaban febriles, respiraban agitados.

Draco la acunó en su pecho abrazándola, enredando sus piernas entre las de ella. Le besó la sien con toda la ternura guardada. Jugaba con los rizos castaños entre sus dedos. No hubo palabras, no las necesitaban, permanecieron en silencio. Y así durmieron esa noche, sin despegarse uno del otro, durmiendo por primavera vez con el alma feliz.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas. Les traigo aquí un capítulo muy extenso que ha sido divido en parte uno y dos. Actualizo desde ahora porque estaré un poco atareada con algunas cosas de la universidad y me tomará un poco más de una semana tener un poco de tiempo libre. NO me gustaría dejar enfriar la historia por mucho tiempo. Espero que disfruten estas dos partes y que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Por favor lean y no olviden dejar sus impresiones. Todas son bienvenidas.**

 **De amores, alevosías y justicias.**

 **Parte I**

Astoria caminaba aceleradamente, tropezó una vez a causa de los tacones altos, maldijo la zona, maldijo a los Weasley, pero sobre todo maldijo a Hermione Granger. Ella era la razón de todos sus males. La muy desgraciada le estaba quitando lo que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir. Tantas noches invertidas en Draco Malfoy como para que la mojigata de cabello crespo llegue y se lo quite. _Estúpida Granger, pero me voy a encargar de que mueras pronto._

Caminó hasta el destartalado ascensor pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenía para salir airada frente a Draco de todo el escándalo causado por el inútil de Weasley. Al menos Parvati había borrado el registro del pelirrojo cuando fue a verla, le contó asustada que Draco preguntó por Weasley directamente. Pensó que en la firma nadie conocía a Ronald Weasley. _Excepto Draco._ Quedó sorprendida cuando la señora Weasley le dijo que Draco Malfoy había estado en Tottemhan Hale. La única razón por la que él hubiese golpeado a Ron de la manera en que lo hizo es porque ya había estado antes en ese lugar. Sus pesquisas le inquietaban cada vez más, la incertidumbre de saber si Draco sospechaba de ella le puso nerviosa. Pero respiró hondo, y mantuvo la cabeza fría. Se dio el beneficio de la duda, si Draco sospechara de ella, ya la habría ido a buscar hecho una furia, y ya habían pasado tres días desde lo sucedido. Incluso había asistido a las últimas reuniones para discutir el caso Riddle-Snape con toda normalidad.

Aunque debía admitir que estaba aterrada. Draco parecía comportarse naturalmente, pero era más frío y seco de lo normal. En ningún momento se acercó a ella para encararla o reclamarle por algo en específico. Ni siquiera había emitido algún comentario sobre la ausencia de Granger hasta que Neville cuestionó la presencia de la chica en la reunión de esta mañana, sólo hasta entonces fue que Draco excusó a la castaña diciendo que estaba indispuesta y le había dado unos días libres. No dijo más, nadie preguntó más.

La incertidumbre la estaba matando. Cuando habló por teléfono con Molly Weasley le dijo que Draco se había llevado a Granger con él, incluso sus amigos se llevaron a su hija y a sus gemelos. Llegó a pensar en demandar a Lovegood y a Potter por secuestro para darles una lección, pero si hacía eso entonces Draco se enteraría, si no lo sabe, que ella pagó a los Weasley para deshacerse de Granger, ya que no tendría cómo explicar el motivo por el cual conoce a los Weasley.

Al menos la calentura de Weasley la ayudaría en caso de enfrentar legalmente una acusación en su contra. Sería más fácil evadir una acusación por violación que por homicidio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, le recibió la señora Weasley, _tan vulgar como siempre_ se dijo una vez entró al viejo departamento. En la apretada sala estaba sentada una chica que vestía ordinariamente, al parecer de Astoria. Se presentó como Lavander Brown, novia de Ronald. La chica le había extendido la mano, pero Astoria la ignoró, se limitó a sentarse en el sillón individual con la mirada altiva. Cuestionó todo lo que le preocupaba, le interesaba asegurar su posición de inocencia más que ayudar a los Weasley. Pero parece que esa señora se empeñaba en hacerle la tarea más difícil. Rodó los ojos ante las quejas y falsas congojas que presentaba la señora por sus hijos.

Tuvo que soportar el patético comportamiento de esas dos mujeres para poder enterarse de todo. Preguntó principalmente por Draco, pero no supieron a dónde se había ido. Sospechaba que había llevado a Granger a su departamento. Entonces preguntó por Lovegood y Potter, de ellos supo que se llevaron a Ginny y a los gemelos. Hablaron con ellos un día después, la pelirroja le dijo a su madre que estaban bien pero no regresarían a casa, Lovegood y Potter les habían ofrecido protección. Esto desconcertó aún más a Astoria. Ni la rubia ni Potter estaban en posición de ofrecer protección a tres menores de edad, en todo caso Draco es el que podía ofrecerles esa protección, pero en la firma no le vio actuar ni realizar procedimientos fuera de lo normal.

Intuía que Draco estaba tramando algo, pero antes necesitaba asegurarse de que su nombre no apareciera en todo esto. Necesitaba actuar rápido, pero con cautela. Después de la charla, insufrible para Astoria, le pidió a Molly que la llevara a la azotea. Una vez llegaron, se dedicó a revisar cada rincón. Pudo notar la cantidad exorbitante de libros que tenía la mojigata de Granger. Pero necesitaba encontrar algo más que libros, hurgó entre los papeles desperdigados por el piso, y encontró un cofre, lo tomó y revisó cada papel. Eran sobre todo cartas, al parecer de sus padres, pasaporte y visa, y varias fotografías familiares. Tomó la fotografía en la que aparecía Hermione junto a un joven de cabello oscuro. Atrás de ella tenía escrita la fecha y el lugar en que la fotografía, "Harvard, 2009" y un corazón flotando sobre los nombres Blaise y Herms. Sonrió para sus adentros.

La señora Weasley no paraba de recordarle que era su deber ayudarles si no quería que la acusaran, a lo que Astoria respondió con visible molestia que se haría cargo. Tomó de su bolsa su chequera y escribió una cantidad un poco más alta que la que le ofreció a Ron, lo extendió a la molesta señora y ésta abrió la boca sorprendida.

―Pero ¿qué pasará con mis hijos? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar el papel en sus manos

― ¿De verdad quiere pelear por ellos o prefiere tomar el dinero y largarse con su hijo y esposo a otro maldito lugar? Si decide irse, yo me encargaré de su traslado. Simplemente desaparezca del país, puede elegir uno, el que más le guste. Pero si decide pelar por sus hijos, va a tener que conseguirse un buen abogado que pueda pagar, porque yo no tengo tiempo para esto.

―¡Pero usted es una buena abogada, le prometió a mi hijo protección legal!

―Molly, ¿Tienes idea de con quién se metieron? Draco Malfoy no se va a detener hasta refundirlos en Azkaban.

―Pero ¡usted fue la que pagó por deshacerse de Hermione Granger!

―Error, yo pagué por hacerse CARGO de ella, que la echaran, incluso que la amenazaran. Pero fue su hijo quien decidió violarla, y créame, Draco no tolera ese tipo de acciones – decía esto mientras caminaba por toda la azotea con la fotografía en las manos. ―Así que usted decide, querida señora Weasley o se larga a empezar una nueva vida, sin hijos que cuidar o enfrenta la demanda de Draco Malfoy― Astoria miraba con odio asustando a la torpe e ignorante señora que no dejaba de mirar el cheque en sus manos. Con esa cantidad de dinero podría vivir sin trabajar el resto de su vida.

La joven abogada bufó fastidiada de seguir lidiando con los Weasley y arrancó de un jalón el quede de las manos de la mujer para irse de ahí, pero se vio interrumpida por Lavander, quien había ido a buscarlas para decirles que vio a Draco Malfoy estacionar su auto frente al edificio. Astoria se tensó _¿A qué vino?_ La señora Weasley que hasta ese momento estaba aterrada se infundió de valor para amenazar, ahora ella a Astoria.

―Ya que está aquí el señor Malfoy, deberíamos negociar también con él ¿no le parece? - Tomó el cheque de sus manos como hace un momento se lo había quitado, a Astoria no le quedó opción más que volver a tolerar a los Weasley hasta logarlos sacar de su camino.

―Querida señora Weasley, póngase a pensar ¿quién tendrá más peso frente a Draco? ¿Usted una mujer ordinaria que maltrató y permitió que su hijo intentara abusar de una de sus empleadas o yo, amiga de años y una de las abogadas principales de la firma Malfoy? - Astoria abrió con dificultad la puerta de la azotea. Y volvió a ver a las dos mujeres que quedaron de pie tras ella ―Nos quedaremos en su departamento hasta que Draco se haya ido. Ya lo decidí, se irán a Estados Unidos, arreglaremos todo. Yo misma puedo llevarlos, así provecharé para visitar a un amigo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron sorprendidas, y apresuraron el paso hasta el departamento. Astoria dio instrucciones estrictas para atender las preguntas de Draco. No deberían contestar nada sobre lo sucedido hace tres días, tampoco revelarían el paradero de Ron, sólo le dirían que se encuentra internado, así Draco no sospecharía de su partida a Estados Unidos. Tampoco lo dejarían pasar, pero si pedía ir a la azotea, lo dejarían. Ella había revisado todo y no había nada que fuera importante.

Así esperaron, nerviosas, aunque Astoria disimulaba muy bien, a que Draco Malfoy tocara la puerta. Hasta que escucharon tres golpes fuertes. Astoria mandó a Lavander con su novio y ordenó a Molly a abrir. Ella se quedaría en la sala, oculta tras una pared.

Cuando abrió la puerta, estaba frente a ella el chico que se había llevado a sus hijos. Se desconcertó un poco y olvidó todas las instrucciones que le había dado Astoria. Gritó y vociferó vulgaridades intentando golpear a Harry, quien dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para evitar los golpes de aquella mujer.

Lavander salió corriendo del cuarto de Ron luego de escuchar el griterío de su suegra. Astoria, por su parte, empuñó sus manos para golpear la pared tras ella. ¡ _Malditos Weasley, tienen que arruinar todo!_ Tomó el cheque que había quedado en una mesa de centro y lo partió en pedazos. Se acercó a la ventana e intentó buscar el auto de Draco. Pudo verlo al otro lado de la calle, aunque no podía encontrarlo a él. _¿Potter habrá venido solo?_

Buscaba con la mirada tratando de encontrar a Draco, pero la "casi" plática de Potter y Molly Weasley la sacó de su tarea. Escuchó a Harry decir que había ido a dejar una notificación de demanda de custodia. Luna y él se percataron del maltrato de los hijos Weasley. Ginny era golpeada con bastante frecuencia por su hermano Ronald cuando la joven iba a sacar de las cantinas a su hermano. Mientras que los gemelos estaban mal alimentados y ni siquiera iban a la escuela a pesar de tener seis años. Por lo que Luna y Harry, pelearían por la custodia de los niños.

Astoria quedó congelada, eso era un movimiento que no esperaba. Al parecer Draco ya estaba poniendo manos a la obra. Respiró aliviada al darse cuenta que toda la furia del joven Malfoy caería sobre los Weasley. Esto le confirmaba que Draco no tenía sospecha de ella. Decidió apartarse, se olvidaría de los Weasley, si la buscaban, simplemente los negaría.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que pisos más arriba, un joven elegantemente vestido caminaba con cuidado entre los escombros en la azotea del edificio. Sacó unos guantes del bolsillo y se agachó para revisar algunos documentos. Encontró el cofre que buscaba, lo vio abierto. Busco con cuidado tratando de dejar todo en su lugar. Encontró todo lo que recordaba que tenía el cofre, excepto una fotografía. Dejó todo como estaba, y regresó por donde vino. Al llegar al final de la escalera se encontró con Harry saliendo del ascensor.

― ¿Y bien? – preguntó el rubio

―Como predijiste, no se lo tomó a bien. ¡Me amenazó con mandar a golpearme si tocaba a sus hijos! ¡Pero es ella quien los maltrata!

―Descuida, no podrá hacer nada, Sirius se encargará de todo, es un abogado experto en estos casos

―Eso espero, no quiero que Luna se ilusione tanto. Ya empieza a encariñarse con los gemelos – comentó preocupado por su prometida el moreno - Pero ¿qué pasará con Astoria?

―De ella me encargo yo- dijo el rubio mirando hacia la ventana de los Weasley antes de subir a su auto.

Esto no pudo verlo Astoria, pues estaba ocupada discutiendo con las mujeres dentro del departamento, pero Draco sabía que Astoria estaba ahí, la había estado observando estos últimos tres días. Cada movimiento que daba fue observado por el rubio. Mientras conducía pidió a Harry que le consiguiera el contacto del ex prometido de Hermione. El chico se vio sorprendido por esta repentina petición de su amigo.

―Draco, no creo que sea buena idea remover cosas que ya quedaron en el pasado. Hermione ya lo olvidó

―Potter llevamos años de conocernos, ¿de verdad crees que voy a ponerme celoso por un idiota como ese sujeto?

―Entonces, no entiendo ¿para qué quieres ver a Blaise?

―Astoria es quien tiene el interés, yo sólo quiero saber ¿por qué?

Harry no replicó nada más. Draco era muy inteligente y hábil en cuanto a sacar conjeturas, no por nada dirigía toda la firma Malfoy. Lo que le inquietaba era saber qué es lo que iría a hacer, un fuerte escalofrío le invadió el cuerpo al recordar la propuesta que días antes le había dado Draco cuando Luna y él fueron a su departamento para saber cómo se encontraba Hermione.

* * *

Ese día habían llevado a los chicos Weasley con ellos. Luna se tranquilizó al ver a su amiga mejor de lo que esperaba. Al parecer Draco y ella habían estrechado lazos, a él le pareció que actuaban normal, pero Luna insistió en que algo había pasado entre ellos. No se quitaban la mirada uno del otro, estaban embelesados. La mayor de los hermanos Weasley ofreció una sincera disculpa a Hermione por el mal momento que tuvo que pasar y por todos los malos tratos que recibió de parte de su madre. Su amiga la disculpó, incluso dio un abrazo a la pelirroja asegurándole que no tenía nada que disculparle a ella, al contrario, le agradecía el haberla defendido en aquellos momentos.

Draco, que en ese momento estaba ausente, salió de la cocina hacia el comedor colocando la mesa algunos alimentos que mandó a pedir a domicilio y ofreciendo, casi ordenando, pasar a comer a los niños Weasley, quienes le miraban con temor. Luna tuvo que alentarles a hacerle caso. Ella misma los llevó de la mano a comer algo. Hermione condujo a Ginny al comedor, también. Fue en ese momento en que apartó a Harry, a Luna y a Hermione para hablar con ellos.

Dejaron disfrutar a los niños de los suculentos platillos que pidió Draco para dirigirse al estudio del departamento. Ahí Draco discutió con ellos la posibilidad de refundir en Azkaban al hermano mayor de los Weasley y a su madre, incluida Astoria Greengrass. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, más Hermione, quien no podía creer que Astoria la odiara tanto como para planear algo así. Draco estaba seguro de que Astoria se hizo cargo de todo, pero no tenía pruebas suficientes para involucrarla. A pesar de que tenía los videos en donde se veía entrar al pelirrojo a la oficina de Astoria, no era prueba suficiente Por lo que iría tras los Weasley primero.

Esto es algo que no le gustó a Luna. Ella protestó ante el avance tan hostil del rubio. Si hacia eso Ginny y los gemelos quedarían desamparados, no tenían familia y por lo que Luna había notado, la chica no sólo tenía los moretones que esa noche le había dado Ron al defender a Hermione. Luna descubrió que el resto de su cuerpo tenía golpes. A demás de que los gemelos estaban casi desnutridos y no asistían a la escuela.

Hermione secundó a Luna al pedir a Draco considerar hacer algo menos directo en contra de los Weasley. Ella sabía que lo que Ron había hecho no podía quedar impune, pero tampoco quería desproteger a unos niños. Ella sabía lo que significaba crecer sin padres.

Esto hizo flaquear a Draco. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Entonces empezó a caminar por todo el estudio. Hasta que habló sobre una posibilidad de ayudar a los niños Weasley y hacer pagar a esa señora y a su hijo.

―somos todo oídos, amigo – dijo Harry que hasta entonces había permanecido callado.

―Demandaremos a la señora Welasey y a su hijo por maltrato infantil. Los investigarán, la violencia será fácil de probar, les quitarán a los niños y quedarán en resguardo por el estado, hasta que una familia quiera adoptarlos.

― ¿Qué pasa si no pueden adoptarlos? – preguntó Luna

―Hay muchas personas que buscan adoptar. No puedo asegurar que los adopten juntos, pero podrán tener otra oportunidad. – Luna y Hermione se vieron afectadas por esta respuesta. Draco intuía la incomodidad de las chicas, pero en estos casos se necesitaba ser fríos y hablar con y por lo hechos. ―Lo siento, pero esta es la mejor posibilidad que tienen esos niños, de otro modo, irán a una casa hogar sin protección del estado y en cuanto cumplan la mayoría de edad, los echarán.

―Entonces los adoptaremos nosotros -dijo repentinamente Harry. Luna quedó boquiabierta por la declaración de su prometido. – claro, si estás de acuerdo, Luna – apaciguó su ánimo – Nos casaremos pronto, y tengo entendido que estos trámites duran mucho.

A Luna se le iluminó el rostro por los comentarios de Harry. Amaba que su novio tuviera un corazón tan grande. La verdad es que ella misma pensaba en hacer la sugerencia, pero nunca se esperó que Harry se le adelantara. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Draco enarcó una ceja por la alegría que mostraban sus dos buenos amigos ante la idea de ser padres adoptivos, y de tres. Hermione les miraba sonriendo, admiraba a sus amigos. Ella y Draco se miraron, Hermione le sonrió dándole unas gracias silencioso, gesto que Draco correspondió con una sonrisa.

Acordaron empezar con la demanda por maltrato infantil. Pero no la llevaría Draco, sino Sirius Black, un amigo y colega de Draco. No quería involucrarse sobre todo porque su principal objetivo era ir tras Astoria Greengrass y no quería que ella lo supiera. Hermione sintió un estremecimiento invadirle el cuerpo. Le pidió a Draco olvidar a Astoria, pero él le dejó en claro que no podía hacerlo. "No después de haber intentado hacerle daño a la mujer que amo" le dijo sin más, delante de Harry y Luna. Hermione quedó inmóvil, sintió que sus pies se hundían cada vez más en la tierra. Los colores se le subieron al rostro. La verdad es que Draco también empezaba a sentir el sonrojo de sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta de que soltó aquella frase sin darse cuenta, fue como un impulso, como respirar. En ese momento uno de los gemelos irrumpió en el estudio abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta. Y vaya que Draco agradeció la impertinencia del niño

―¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Hay un horrible monstruo en la pared! - gritó Fred. Todos salieron al paso para saber de lo que hablaba. Hasta que llegaron a la sala y se encontraron con Ginny intentando calmar a un George, visiblemente alterado frente al Goya original que colgaba de la pared. Draco rodó los ojos ante el reproche de Harry al tener un cuadro tan lúgubre como ese en su sala, mientras que Luna explicaba a Fred que se trataba de una simple pintura. Hermione sólo atinó a reír, como aquel día en su cumpleaños. Draco ignoró a Harry y sus reproches para concentrarse en la risa de la castaña. ¡Cómo amaba a esa mujer!

* * *

A pesar de que Hermione quería regresar a Tottemhan Hale por sus libros, Draco no se lo permitió. No hasta que hubiese arrastrado hasta a Azkaban a los Weasley y a la propia Astoria. Por lo que Hermione tuvo que aceptar renuente el mandato del chico. Se quedó en el departamento del rubio, era un espacio gigantesco al que no se acostumbraba todavía. Ni siquiera le había dejado ir a la firma.

Se levantaba muy temprano y regresaba justo al tiempo de la comida. Se había hecho el propósito de desayunar y comer con la chica. La verdad es que Draco disfrutaba de la presencia de la castaña en su departamento, lo hacía sentirse menos agobiado. Esa mujer le daba una paz indescifrable. Quería cuidarla y protegerla de todo daño. Es por eso que no le permitió ir a la firma. A demás de que ya tenía un plan para vengarse de Astoria, pero necesitaba mantener lejos a Hermione.

Cada vez que llegaba a casa, encontraba a una Hermione atareada en la cocina, yendo de aquí para allá, justo como el día en que le ofreció prepararle un café. Pero ese día, fue especial. Ocurrió justo el día después de la visita que él y Harry hicieron a Tottemhan Hale. Entraba al departamento con un poco de amargura al tener que mentirle a Hermione sobre su ausencia en la hora de la comida. No quería que se enterara que fue a Tottemhan Hale buscando pruebas para refundir en Azkaban a Astoria. Hermione no tenía por qué involucrarse en esos asuntos.

Con estos pensamientos entró para encontrarse con la sala vacía. Todo estaba apagado, no parecía haber nadie. Se preocupó hasta que escuchó un montón de ollas caer al piso. Fue hacia la cocina y se encontró con la imagen más hermosa. Hermione Estaba sobre un banquito intentando alcanzar algo en lo alto de la alacena, llevaba puesto un vestido estilo años 50's color ocre, con mangas cortas y un cinturón café además de unos flats de charol color nude. Pero lo más hermoso de todo, era que sus piernas estaban libres, sin mallas. _Bonitas._ Pensó. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta desenfadada. Permaneció en su sitio, justo en la puerta, sin moverse, sólo contemplando a su Hermione levantarse de puntitas. La vio coger una lata de harina, parecía feliz de haber logrado su cometido. Le miró girar, tan grácil que el vuelo de su falda se elevó un poco sobre sus piernas descubriéndolas un poco. Hasta quedar frente al rubio. Abrió los labios y los ojos de la sorpresa. Draco le regalaba la media sonrisa más cautivadora en un hombre. Su corazón se detuvo de golpe, soltó la lata que contenía la harina; ésta reventó al tocar el piso, la tapa hermética salió volando a causa de la presión por el golpe y dejó escapar con indiscreción el contenido. Una porción considerable de harina terminó por bañar el vestido de la joven.

Draco se acercó para ayudarla a bajar del banco, le extendió la mano y ella la tomó, bajó lentamente hasta quedar a la altura del rubio, éste envolvió la cintura con su brazo y con la mano libre limpió los rastros de harina que alcanzaron su rostro. Hermione estaba absorta sin quitarle el ojo a esos labios tan cerca de los suyos.

Él le besó dulcemente, despacio. Sostuvo su rostro con la mano sin soltar de su agarre la angosta cintura de la castaña. Movió intrusamente una de sus piernas entre las de la chica, ella gimió a causa del roce de la pierna con su intimidad.

―Dime que te has puesto este vestido sólo para mí – le decía mientras besaba sus labios una y otra vez.

―Dra…co – su voz temblaba a causa de los besos del rubio bajo su cuello

―Por favor, sólo contesta – insistía volviendo a sus labios

―Sí – dijo sintiendo la mano del rubio subir la falda del vestido. Gimió cuando la mano aventurera de Draco se hundió en su humedad. No podía soportarlo más, su entrepierna empezaba a crecer tan aceleradamente, por todos los cielos, esa mujer le provocaba tanto deseo tan rápidamente. Se separó un poco de ella para verle, se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo al verla ahí, frente a él, con los labios rosados y semi abiertos exigiéndole besarlos, con esos ojos tan vivos, tan anhelantes. Tanta ternura vuelta deseo.

La cargó fuerte de la cintura y la llevó a la barra de la cocina; ahí la sentó, ella abrió sus piernas por instinto para dejarle el campo libre al rubio. Éste sonrió por la invitación y se dedicó a soltar el cinturón y desabotonar el vestido. Presto rozó los senos de la joven, sintió el encaje de la ropa interior y le molestó. Besando sus labios llevó las manos a su espalda para deshacerse de esa molesta ropa, se sintió extasiado al verlos liberados, entonces empezó a besarlos, juaga con su lengua el pezón rosado de la chica. Hermione llevó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Llevó las manos a sus piernas, Hermione ya no temblaba incómoda por el contacto. Y entonces se detuvo, la miró grave. La chica se contrarió por la mirada seria que le dirigía. Entonces Draco le ordenó soltarse el cabello; con la respiración agitada y necesitada de más caricias obedeció al rubio. Él continuó aventurándose, nuevamente entre las piernas de la chica. Hermione gimió excitada al sentir que el rubio tocaba el punto más sensible. Era como si no tuviese voluntad, su cuerpo y su mente estaban hundidos de placer. Volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueó su espalda y sostuvo su flaqueza con los brazos sobre la barra de la cocina.

Draco sonrió de satisfacción, ver a Hermione tan entregada a su caricia le provocó un fuerte dolor en sus pantalones. Su cuerpo pedía, henchido, inundarse de la humedad de la joven. Desabotonó sus pantalones, tomó los muslos de Hermione y la aló de ellos. Entró gustoso, necesitado y ansioso. Tanta humedad le agobiaba, empezaba a perder el piso. No quería terminar pronto, pero la estreches de la chica y la humedad de su interior le hacían perder el control. Hermione se incorporó envolviéndolo con piernas y brazos. Draco no pudo contenerse más y aceleró sus movimientos, ella sentía que el rubio tocaba cada entraña en su interior, jadeaba melodiosamente al parecer del chico. Y entonces ambos sintieron llegar las contracciones finales. Terminaron con la respiración agitada, permanecieron abrazados de aquella manera provocadora por unos minutos más. Unieron sus frentes, él besó la nariz de la chica. Y entonces cuando creyó que ya nada podría hacerle perder el piso Hermione movía sus labios para decirle "Te amo"

Sintió el piso moverse bajo sus pies. Su semblante estaba descolocado, sólo Hermione era capaz de hacerle perder el control y obligarle a actuar como un loco adolescente.

Ese día decidieron pedir comida a domicilio. Y juntos trabajaron toda la noche en el caso Riddle- Snape. El juicio estaba por comenzar y Hermione estaba preparando las pruebas y evidencias tomadas del libro de Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

**De amores, alevosías y justicias**

 **Parte II**

Astoria se topó con Sirius en el ascensor de la firma. Fue tanta su sorpresa que sufrió un tropezón, tan impropio de ella. El hombre de cabello largo y mirada penetrante alcanzó a sostenerla del brazo para evitar su caída.

― Pero mira, nada más, Astoria, mi amor. ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo riendo socarronamente a la mujer que aún no salía de su asombro.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sirius? – cuestionó alterada y con el rostro rojo de la ira. Él oprimió el botón del ascensor

―Ya sabes, negocios, casos, lo típico de estos lugares. Subías, ¿cierto? – contestó con evasivas el caballero. ―Pero dime ¿me has extrañado? – preguntó descaradamente echándole una mirada de cuerpo completo.

Astoria ceñuda torció los labios en señal de asco ante esa mirada

―Oh, no te ofusques Astoria. No te guardo rencor, entiendo que yo no estaba en tus planes, ni tampoco nuestro pequeño nonato – La mujer le miró furiosa.

―No sé de qué me hablas – contestó digna – te dije que perdí al niño cuando caí de las escaleras

―Por supuesto– sonrió con satisfacción aquel hombre de ojos temiblemente oscuros. La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Él le invitó a pasar. ―Por cierto, si vas al último piso, talvez puedas decirle a Malfoy que reconsideraré su oferta de unirme a la firma.

Las puertas se cerraron dejando a una Astoria sorprendida por el repentino encuentro con su antiguo amante. _¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer con Draco?_ Un miedo comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. No tenía planeado ir a la oficina de Draco. De hecho, tenía planeado alejarse de él mientras observaba el procedimiento de la demanda contra los Weasley. Pero ya habían pasado varios días y no se había enterado de nada. Se encargó de espiar cada demanda y notificación que salía de la oficina de Draco pero no encontraba nada que tuviera que ver con los Weasley.

Talvez debería ir a verlo ahora. Ella trabajaba en el caso Riddle-Snape y el juicio empezaba en tres días. Tenía el pretexto perfecto. Por lo que subió hasta el último piso. Pidió a Emily que la anunciara y esperó a que Draco le diera autorización para entrar.

Una vez que Emily salió permitiéndole el paso. Intentó relajar su semblante y olvidar el encuentro con Sirius. _Tengo que saber a qué vino ese maldito._ Caminó hasta el escritorio donde estaba el rubio. Tenía la camisa remangada y el cabello ligeramente despeinado. No quitó la vista de los papeles en su mano. Parecía no prestarle atención. Por lo que Astoria decidió hablar primero. Le informó sobre la estructura formal de presentar las evidencias en el juicio. Todas cuestiones formales, le irritaba que el rubio no le dirigiera la mirada, no lograba encontrar una oportunidad de introducir el tema de Sirius sin levantar sospecha.

Draco sólo se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos. Suspiró molesta.

―Bien, Astoria, si eso es todo, no veo la hora en que te vayas – al fin hablaba, aunque hostilmente – Tengo varios archivos que revisar sobre las evidencias sustanciales – decía sin dirigirle la mirada – y ya que te gusta tanto la formalidad, tal vez te las mande para que puedas pensar en qué momento conviene presentarlas

Astoria tensó su mandíbula ante el menosprecio de su capacidad profesional. Ella no era una simple asistente.

―Te recuerdo, querido, que yo soy la segunda abogada en este caso

―Tercera – dijo a secas el rubio. Levantó su mirada y notó consternada a la mujer frente a él – Neville es el segundo abogado

―¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿por qué me relegas de un caso que me pertenece?

―Ya que faltaste en varias ocasiones a las reuniones alegando molestias físicas, pensé que talvez te estábamos exigiendo demasiado. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

―Sólo fueron un par de veces. Estaba indispuesta – dijo al borde de la explosión

―Seguramente así fue. – contestó con indiferencia

La mujer bufó molesta por el trato tan hostil del rubio. Se levantó dando fuertes pisadas sobre el piso. Pero volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el escritorio del rubio

―¿Qué hacía Sirius Black en la firma? – preguntó de golpe. Estaba tan furiosa que no le importaba en ese momento ser cuidadosa. Necesitaba saberlo. Logró tener la atención de Draco quien la miró detenidamente a los ojos. Pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero ya había tirado su ficha. Tendría que esperar y prepararse después.

―Trabajará para mí en un caso especial – dijo lentamente cada palabra, esperando la reacción de Astoria. Ella por su parte enarcó una ceja intrigada y sin haber resuelto su duda

―¿Qué caso puede ser? ¿Tal vez yo pueda ayudar, ya que fui relegada a tercera abogada en el Riddle- Snape, no te parece?

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Astoria era tan predecible.

―Se trata de unos niños que han sufrido maltrato infantil. Luna y Harry adoptaran. Sirius llevará el caso. – contestó

Astoria pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. Draco ni siquiera sospechaba de ella. Y como supuso iría en contra de los Welasey, lo que la libraba a ella de enfrentar cualquier tipo de culpa. Ahora podría acudir sin problemas a Blaise Zabini. Sonrió falsamente, se despidió del rubio y caminó a la puerta. Draco no dejó de mirar la puerta por donde salió la mujer, después de unos momentos despegó el teléfono.

―Emily, comunícame con Blaise Zabini ahora mismo – colgó volviendo a sentarse. Giró la silla hacia el ventanal y permaneció en silencio a la espera.

Recordó su plática con Blaise Zabini. Había costado un poco establecer contacto con él. Y a pesar de la aversión que sentía hacia él por haber abandonado a su suerte a Hermione, le estaba agradecido, en el fondo, de haberlo hecho. De otro modo no habría conocido jamás a esa chica que le volvía loco.

El encuentro había sido hostil. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, permanecían a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Hasta que Draco, tan directo, como siempre le aclaro que este gesto era lo único bueno que podría hacer por Hermione. A lo que Blaise accedió escuchar. Draco le propuso aceptar cualquier negocio con Astoria, no importaba la magnitud o lo ilícito que fuera, él mismo le aseguraba protección, y vaya que tenía suficientes influencias para ofrecer protección a cualquier persona. Lo único que quería era una prueba contundente para poder acusar a Astoria de actos hostiles contra una persona. La conocía y sabía que esa mujer estaba desesperada por sacar del camino a Hermione, y haría cualquier cosa, pero esta vez él iría un paso adelante.

Si Blaise Zabini aceptaba este acuerdo, tendría suficientes evidencias y testigos junto con los Weasley para mandar a Astoria a Azkaban.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió y cogió el auricular

―¿Draco Malfoy? – preguntó una voz osca al otro lado de la línea

―Astoría se pondrá en contacto contigo de un momento a otro. Sé renuente primero y después acepta todo, incluidas las amenazas.

―De acuerdo. – contestó nervioso el chico – Espera, ¿cómo está Hermione?

―Eso a ti no te incumbe – cortó la llamada.

* * *

Theodore Nott abrió la enorme puerta de cristal. Saludó a la elegante señora que se dio paso al edificio.

―Señora Malfoy, sea bienvenida – saludaba protocolariamente el encargado. La bella mujer sonrió agradeciendo al joven la atención. Entró al ascensor y se dirigió al piso de su hijo.

Había hablado con él un día antes para avisarle que pudo contactar con McGonagall y trataría a Hermione ese mismo día, pero Draco le contó el percance que sufrieron hace cuatro días atrás, Narcisa se mostró sorprendida y preocupada, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a su hijo.

Mientras bajaba del ascensor, Draco trataba de tranquilizar a Hermione. Estaba nerviosa, en pocos días había tenido que atravesar una serie de momentos convulsos y no estaba segura de cómo actuar frente a la madre de Draco. _¿y si no le caigo bien? ¿si no le gusto? ¿si me considera horrible? ¿y si me pide que me aleje de Draco? No le gustará saber que una moribunda está enamorada de su hijo._

―Sé lo que estás pensando, Hermione. Pero déjame decirte que mi madre no es esa clase de persona. Le caerás bien, le gustarás, no te considerará horrible, ni te pedirá que me dejes en paz- le decía todo esto tomándole de las manos.

Hermione sonrió, intentó serenarse, pero la verdad es que no podía hacerlo del todo. La ropa que Draco había mandado a conseguirle era hermosa; pantalones de talle alto color azul oscuro con botones enfrente y de pierna holgada para que sus piernas fuesen libres sin tener que estar a la vista. Encima llevaba una blusa con cuello mao color verde olivo, fajada en su fina cintura. Pero a pesar de ella, se sentía insegura.

Dio un brinco cuando escuchó sonar el timbre. Draco le dio un ligero beso en los labios para animarla y caminó a la puerta. Hermione quedó de pie, en medio de la sala a la espera de Draco y su madre. Les escuchó saludarse. Narcisa parecía haberle dado un abrazo a su hijo, preguntarle si todo iba bien. Escuchó a Draco invitarla a entrar a la sala.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía las manos entrelazadas al frente, no podía dejar de jugar con sus dedos. Respiró profundo, se acomodó el cabello sobre sus hombros y enderezó más la espalda.

Vio entrar a Narcisa, tan elegante, tan hermosa. Tenía ojos azules, tan brillantes y cálidos. Hermione quedó maravillada por las facciones tan finas y los movimientos tan delicados pero firmes de Narcisa.

Le sonreía cortésmente, ella respondió con otra sonrisa, un poco más torpe, pero sincera.

―Hermione, querida - Narcisa estiró los brazos dirigiéndose hacia la chica ―un gusto conocerte – ella acogió las manos de la bella mujer, mientras besaba ambas mejillas

―El gusto es mío – contestó tímidamente

―Dime Narcisa – le ayudó a completar.

Draco invitó a sentarse a ambas mujeres; se sentó junto a Hermione, mientras Narcisa tomó asiento frente a ellos. Preguntó por su padre, su madre le dijo que Lucius había recibido una visita inesperada de Tom Riddle. Draco frunció el ceño ante la noticia, Hermione se desconcertó.

―¿Qué es lo que busca? – preguntó con enfado Draco – El director de la firma ahora soy yo. Como no pudo obtener un acuerdo conmigo, pretende convencer a mi padre de la supremacía de la raza para evitar el juicio, ahora que sabe que no tiene oportunidad de ganarlo.

―Cariño, no te alteres. Sabes que tu padre sabrá manejarlo bien. – intentó darle calma – me prometió estar aquí pronto. – dijo cruzando la pierna. – Pero no he venido a discutir sobre los casos de la firma. Quisiera saber cómo va todo, Hermione. Draco me ha contado el ataque que sufriste. Querida, es inaceptable.

Hermione miró nerviosa a Draco quien le dio un apretón de manos para alentarla.

―Todo está bien ahora, gracias a Draco.

―Es un alivio, sin embargo, esto no debe quedar así. Tienes mi apoyo para empezar a tomar medidas legales contra el tipo que te violentó.

―Descuida, madre. Estoy haciéndome cargo de eso. -intervino Draco- Lo que más me interesa ahora es

―McGonagall, lo sé cariño. He re agendado una cita con ella. Podrá atender a Hermione en dos días

―¿McGonagall? ¿La oncóloga Minerva McGonagall? – dijo Hermione contrariada

―Sí, Hermione. Pedí a mis padres contactar con ella, es la mejor oncóloga del país, ella podrá ayudarte – Le dijo asiendo su mano para acariciarla.

―¡No! – se soltó del agarre – No, Draco. -dijo con tristeza en el rostro. Narcisa la vio levantarse de su asiento y a Draco tras ella – Hermione, ella podrá ayudarte, estoy seguro. – insistió el rubio

―No, Draco – dijo con seguridad – no podrá

―No entiendo, ¿no quieres siquiera intentarlo? – replicó con las manos elevadas empezando a molestarse

―No se trata de eso, Draco. Yo quisiera, si pudiera hacerlo

―Sólo tienes que ir a la consulta y ya― le dijo mostrando ya su molestia

―Draco, McGonagall no podrá ayudarme…

―Te han desahucio – respondió Narcisa aún sentada, viéndole a los ojos. Hermione agachó la mirada, se dedicó a observar sus manos. Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

―¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lo intentaste? – habló con la voz temblorosa el rubio. Hermione no pudo contener por mucho tiempo las lágrimas

―Porque estaba cansada, Draco. – se explicaba entre lágrimas- Hace casi ocho años que venía sufriendo de tanto dolor. Estaba sola, no podía pagar un tratamiento y cuando logré hacerme de un seguro médico cuando empecé a trabajar en la firma, ya nada se podía hacer. El cáncer invadió la mayor parte de las células en mi piel.

Draco no dejaba de caminar entre la sala. Tenía las manos en la cintura, iba de un lado a otro intentando pensar en algo que hacer.

―Me enamoré de ti, Draco. Me enamoré y quise vivir, aún lo quiero. ¡No quiero morir, Draco, no quiero dejarte!, pero ya no puedo hacer nada – sollozó la castaña. - Me arrepiento tanto de haber dejado vencer- Draco no pudo resistirlo más, empuñó una mano elevándola como queriendo dar un golpe al aire. Y corrió a estrechar a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Narcisa intentaba ser fuerte para apoyar a su hijo en esta situación tan difícil. Se levantó, sabía que Draco no se atrevería a preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo. El rubio pareció adivinar la intención de su madre y le vio con la mirada más triste que nunca había visto en su hijo.

―No lo hagas – Rogó el rubio apretando su abrazo sobre Hermione, como queriendo asegurarse de que esa pregunta que pretendía hacer su madre no se la arrebatara de entre sus brazos.

―¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron, Hermione? – Draco cerró sus ojos fuertemente besando la sien de la chica. Sintió su corazón detenerse, sentía como si su madre hubiese lanzado una sentencia imperdonable.

―No tienes que contestar – le decía el rubio derramando una lágrima – no quiero saberlo- la envolvió aún más con sus brazos – me quedaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario – el chico hundió el rostro entre los rizos de la joven, aspiró profundamente el aroma a vainilla que desprendía su cabello.

El timbre sonó a lo lejos, Narcisa fue a la puerta. Era Lucius quien saludaba a su esposa con una caricia en la mejilla. Vio los ojos cristalinos de su esposa inundarse de lágrimas. Ese mar de iris se desbordaba silenciosamente. Lucius reaccionó envolviendo ahora él a su bella esposa entre sus brazos.

―Está desahuciada – dijo entre los brazos de su esposo. Lucius tensó la mandíbula por la noticia. Aun no conocía a esa chica, pero sintió un vacío en el corazón. Pensó en su hijo, jamás le había visto tan desesperado buscando su ayuda.

Lucius era un hombre imperturbable, indescifrable, frío, pero preocupado de su familia. Amaba a su hijo, se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabe y que su padre mismo le enseñó a él. Ser ecuánime, usar la razón y pensar con la cabeza fría cuando sea necesario. Pero también le enseño a amar. Le enseñó a entregarse delicada y enteramente cuando su corazón hubiese encontrado a la persona adecuada. Siempre deseo que su hijo encontrase a la mujer adecuada para él. Y ahora que lo había hecho, la vida decidió que fuese sólo por un instante.

―Tenemos que hacer algo, Lucius – le decía de frente Narcisa – Sin importar lo que cueste. ―su esposo le calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Lo mejor que podemos hacer es sostener a nuestro hijo cuando llegue el momento – sus palabras se escuchaban secas y dolorosas para Narcisa – Él lo sabe, Narcisa, sabe que llegará el momento y sin embargo se quedará con ella. Es nuestro deber estar junto a ellos.

Besó la frente de su esposa, sacó un pañuelo del interior de su saco y lo extendió. Ella lo cogió y secó con él hasta el último rastro de sus lágrimas. Lucius ofreció su brazo y caminaron juntos a la sala.

Draco y Hermione aún estaban de pie con sus frentes unidas. Fue él quien rompió el contacto para saludar a su padre, no sin antes secar las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Extendió su brazo para estrechar el de Lucius, éste respondió el gesto sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de su hijo, hizo una presión más fuerte de lo usual; Draco lo miró a los ojos, pero los encontró imperturbables, como siempre, sin embargo, supo lo que ese apretón en su brazo significaba.

―Padre, ella es Hermione Granger – tomó la mano la chica – mi prometida – Narcisa y Lucius quedaron en silencio un momento, Hermione les veía tímida y avergonzada. Pensó que se opondrían, ella misma no lo podía creer cuando Draco le pidió que se casa con él. Aún entre sus brazos, le suplicó un sí.

Lucius miró intrigado a su hijo quien permaneció estoico ante la reacción de su padre.

―Encantado, Hermione – dijo extendiendo sus brazos a los hombros de la castaña. Sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro juvenil y mostro una media sonrisa, Hermione sintió sus piernas temblar. _Ahora sé de dónde saca Draco esas miradas seductoras._ – Bienvenida a la familia – la voz grave y fascinante del mayor Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió silenciosamente.

―¡Oh! Hermione, mi querida niña, felicidades – dijo Narcisa adelantándose para abrazar a la joven con efusión. Draco las miró sonriente, Hermione tenía las mejillas coloradas. – Tenemos tanto que hacer, ¿cuándo será la ceremonia? – dijo sintiendo un poco de inseguridad al hacer esta pregunta.

―No lo sabemos, tal vez después del juicio – decía Hermione, también insegura por su respuesta

―La semana entrante – casi ordenó el rubio. Hermione volteo a verle confusa

―¿Tan pronto? – dijo desconcertada

―¿Acaso te has arrepentido de ser mi esposa, Hermione Granger?

―¡No! Claro que no -dijo visiblemente afectada por la sorpresa

―Entonces se hará en la mansión – intervino Narcisa. – Vamos Hermione, debes venir conmigo entonces. - Tomaba la mano de la joven ―Nos hará bien salir a conversar un poco – le decía tomado su bolso del sillón. La chica miraba distraída al rubio. Éste le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione apenas pudo despedirse de Lucius, quien permaneció en silencio hasta que ambas mujeres salieron del departamento.

―¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

―No lo sé, no quise saberlo

―No lo necesitas

Ambos Malfoy quedaron de pie y en silencio mirando hacia donde se habían perdidos aquellas bellas mujeres que les quitaban el sueño.

* * *

El día del juicio había llegado. Sería la primera sesión de un juicio sin jurado. Neville, Draco, Astoria y el equipo de peritaje se encontraban en una sala anexa a la corte. Conversaban con Snape sobre el procedimiento a seguir.

Sabían que Tom Riddle actuaría a la defensiva. Había despedido a sus propios abogados y en un movimiento desesperado decidió ser él mismo su propio abogado. Esto les allanó el camino. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era ofrecer pruebas de que efectivamente Tom Riddle era un pseudo historiados, racista y clasista. Tenían las pruebas que Hermione había encontrado en los diarios personales de Riddle y en sus libros. El equipo de peritaje había hecho una extensa investigación de campo sobre los hechos señalados en el libro de Snape. Estaban listos para iniciar con el proceso.

El oficial llamaba a presentarse a la sala. Draco anunció unas cuantas nociones más que debían atender. Él como primer abogado, no intervendría directamente en la defensa. Lo haría Neville, él se dedicaría a observar y a estudiar las reacciones de Riddle. La mayoría de los juicios se ganaban con la habilidad de respuesta ante un ataque, y en eso Draco era el experto.

Antes de encaminarse a la puerta para ingresar a la corte. Draco detuvo el andar de Astoria Greengrass con su brazo. La aludida se vio contrariada por ese gesto y le miró extrañada.

―He decidido que no te necesito – dijo el rubio secamente. Neville abrió los ojos de la impresión. Todos quedaron anonadados por el repentino actuar del joven Malfoy.

―No entiendo, yo también trabajé en este caso – decía Astoria visiblemente nerviosa, pasaba la mirada sobre todos. Se sentía observada, humillada.

―Trabajo que resultó ineficiente y de poca calidad. – dijo fríamente colocándose el saco encima– Toma tus cosas y vete – concluyó cogiendo el portafolio negro y saliendo primero que todos.

Neville quedó de pie unos momentos sin saber qué hacer exactamente. A lo lejos escuchó a Draco apresurarle y decidió salir sin decir una sola palabra a la joven.

Astoria quedó clavada al piso. Draco Malfoy la había corrido vulgarmente a punto de iniciar un juicio importante. Se le subieron los colores al rostro. Empuñó sus manos y gritó con furia desmedida. Arrojó lejos su portafolio sin importarle el escándalo que provocaba en la sala. Arrojó todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Los guardias de seguridad entraron a la sala para apaciguar a la fiera mujer quien no podía mantener el control de sus impulsos. Pataleo, golpeo rasguñó y terminó por maldecir.

La tomaron de los brazos y la llevaban fuera de la corte. A lo lejos, a través del pasillo Draco le escuchó gritar maldiciones contra Hermione. - ¡!¡Morirá, Draco! ¡!La maldita asquerosa morirá y regresarás a mí! ¡!me pedirás consuelo como lo hiciste con Pansy! – Gritaba descontrolada mientras era arrastrada a la salida.

Neville y el equipo de peritaje volvieron sus miradas para verla. Contuvieron sus alientos, y terminaron por agachar la cabeza. Sintieron lástima por Astoria. Draco, por otro lado, sujetaba con fuerza desmedida el portafolio en su mano. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba controlando las ganas que tenía de ir a donde Astoria y apretarle el cuello para callarla de una buena vez. Pero debía ser paciente.

Las puertas de la corte se abrieron y entraron al juicio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. son muy importantes para mi. He notado una inquietud en sus comentarios sobre el destino de Herms, quisiera poder decirles exactamente qué sucederá, pero le quitaría el misterio y la sorpresa a la historia. ´Sólo les pido continuar leyendo, por favor. La historia ya se encamina hacia el final, por lo que pronto sabremos qué sucede con nuestra pareja.**

 **Acontecimientos inesperados**

Ya había transcurrido una semana exactamente desde que el juicio había iniciado. La lucha legal entre Riddle y la firma Malfoy era visceral. Tom Riddle usaba argumentos fieros para desacreditar el libro de Severus Snape, y más de una vez éste intentó hablar ante el juez como testigo para defender o aclarar una ambigüedad que Riddle puntualizaba sobre su libro, ambigüedades que les estaba costando trabajo justificar a sus abogados defensores. Sin embargo, Draco intervino para detenerlo cada vez.

El revuelo en los medios de comunicación era inmenso. Entre grupos neonazis que defendían la causa de Tom Riddle y quienes apoyaban a Snape se presentaron varios altercados un poco violentos hacia el autor del libro y hacia sus abogados defensores. Hermione quería asistir a la Corte, pero debido a los disturbios que se presentaban, Draco prefirió sugerirle que se quedara en casa. Ella lo hizo a regañadientes, pues quería estar presente para resolver alguna cuestión lingüística o sintáctica que no pudiera solucionar el equipo.

Pero a todas las advertencias y casi súplicas del rubio, accedió a quedarse en el departamento de Draco. En ese día, Hermione estaba sentada en la sala del enorme departamento. Junto a ella estaba Narcisa, y aun lado, en un asiento a parte y solitario Lucius Malfoy. Estaban atentos a los pormenores del juicio en los principales noticieros. La sesión había sido larga, pero fructífera, la defensa de Snape había ganado terreno.

Hermione se alegró de escuchar aquello.

―Buen trabajo Hermione – volteó luego de escuchar esas palabras en boca de Lucius. Ella le miró intrigada por el alago.

―Draco dijo que fuiste tú la que terminó de resolver la defensa del caso – dijo Lucius explicándose con obviedad mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida

―¡Oh eso es cierto! – dijo Narcisa sosteniendo la mano de la chica – A demás de hermosa, inteligente. Mi hijo no pudo escoger alguien mejor, ¿No te parece Lucius? – dijo Narcisa provocando el sonrojo de Hermione

―Por supuesto – respondió el mayor Malfoy regalándole una sonrisa.

Hermione bajó la mirada más por timidez. Le había gustado el alago que Lucius Malfoy le había dirigido. Le pareció maravilloso que los padres de Draco la aceptaran y no se fijaran en sus molestas quemaduras y tumores en las piernas. Su mente comenzó a volar hacia su pasado, hacia la época del incendio y cuando Blaise le había ido a visitar al hospital por primera vez. Estaba vendada en casi todo su cuerpo, sentía mucho dolor recorrerle cada célula de su ser, pero nada se comparó con el dolor de ver la indiferencia en la mirada de Blaise.

Le había llevado flores en aquella visita, le había besado la frente y le contaba cuánto se había preocupado al haberse enterado. Pero su mirada era distante, ausente. Supo desde ese momento que los días siguientes serían una tortura para ella. Cuando Blaise rompió su compromiso, apenas derramó una lágrima, en el fondo sabía lo que sucedería. Aunque Blaise nunca fue tan abierto para decirle los motivos por los que terminaba el compromiso, ella sabía que era por su condición, por su deplorable y lastimera condición. Quiso morirse, deseo morir, lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas y la vida se lo había cumplido. La vida que no había hecho más que golpearla desde la muerte de sus padres, le había otorgado ese deseo, morir. Y lo había hecho justo ahora, que había encontrado una razón para no hacerlo.

Empuñó sus manos, sintió rabia, pero no con la vida, sino con ella misma. Se había dejado vencer tan fácilmente. Se enfureció por su derrota. Draco que había hecho tanto por ella, no sólo le había dado trabajo o la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, aunque sea corta, sino que le había dado lo que ella jamás esperó recibir, le regalo la oportunidad de sentirse amada. Draco había puesto a sus pies el amor más tierno y sincero, y ella sólo le daría dolor y tristeza.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Narcisa notó la preocupación en la chica y se acercó a ella para tomar su mano entre las suyas. Hermione levantó la mirada llorosa y descubrió la calidez de la mirada azul. Pensó que Draco había heredado perfectamente la mirada de sus padres. La calidez de Narcisa, oculta bajo la fría y congelada mirada de Lucius Malfoy.

―No tiene que ser así Hermione – le decía sonriéndole cálidamente – Draco estará a tu lado en todo momento, así como nosotros. – suspiró tranquilamente, acariciando suavemente la mano de la chica – Por favor, vayamos a ver a McGonagall

Hermione ahogó un suspiro.

―Tengo miedo – dijo agachando la mirada alejándose de esos dos pares de ojos sobre ella- tengo miedo de que me diga que no hay nada que hacer, lo han hecho antes

―El miedo siempre está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son – soltó Lucius dejando el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa de centro y acercándose a ambas mujeres, quienes levantaron la mirada para verle – Yo las llevaré – dijo en un tono de mando, extendiendo la mano hacia Hermione.

Y casi sin pensarlo, hipnotizada por los ojos grises del Mayor Malfoy le tomó la mano. Y Salieron los tres rumbo a la clínica especializada de McGonagall.

* * *

Era el décimo cigarro que fumaba en tan solo hora y media. Veía por el televisor las últimas noticias sobre el juicio. En una imagen retransmitida salía Draco Malfoy junto a Neville rodeados de reporteros, y ella no estaba ahí. _Desgraciada santurrona, esto es tu culpa._ Se decía mientras apagaba el cigarrillo. Volvió a mirar el reloj en su muñeca. _Ese maldito llega tarde._ Había citado a Blaise Zabini en ese café.

Acordaron "gastarle una broma" a Hermione Granger, como ella le había dicho. Quería que Zabini se presentara ante ella y le pidiera volver con él. Conociendo a la idiota de Hermione, se vería contrariada por los sentimientos que tuvo por el chico y le daría una oportunidad. Esto sería algo que Draco no podría soportar, y al igual que con Pansy, la repudiaría.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Vaya que con Pansy había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Su amiga era una vanidosa insaciable y ella se aprovechó de esa debilidad. Sólo tuvo que prometer un ascenso al abogado para hacer caer a Pansy. Lo que nunca se esperó es que la idiota de su amiga y el abogado se enamoraran realmente. Eso fue un tino de suerte.

Alcanzó a visualizar a Blaise a lo lejos y levantó la mano para que pudiera reconocerla. Él llegó con una cara desencajada. Le dijo que no haría lo que le había pedido. Que no quería volver a involucrarse con Hermione. Había sido su prometida y en verdad la quería, pero fue un cobarde, y no quería hacerle más daño a la castaña. Astoria resopló por las palabras tan patéticas del chico. Con furia y con los nervios alterados, le amenazó, como solo Astoria Greengrass sabe hacerlo.

―Mira, Blaise, entiendo que no quieras volver a involucrarte con Hermione, pero piensa que, si no lo haces, puedo acusarte de fraude.

―No tienes nada, no sabes nada sobre mi

―Oh, querido, parece que Dios los hace y ustedes se juntan. Tú y esa mugrienta de Hermione son tan ingenuos- tomó un nuevo cigarrillo – Me encargue de investigarte bien, Zabini. Sé que fuiste tú quien provocó el incendio en Harvard

El chico abrió los ojos de la impresión.

―No fue una colilla, ni ningún alumno descuidado. Estabas enojado porque tu prometida era mejor valorada que tú. ¿Ganaba más dinero? Bueno, supongo que sólo era más lista- dijo con burla en sus palabras – Logró tener una cátedra y tú, no.

―El incendio fue un accidente. Sólo pretendía robar los archivos digitalizados – dijo Blaise atormentado. Tal como le advirtió Malfoy, Astoria buscaba cada palabra para hacerlo sentir miserable, más de lo que ya se sentía, si eso fuese posible. Pero era cierto, tenía celos de Hermione. Él había llegado primero a Harvard y a ella le otorgaron una cátedra antes, a él sólo le dieron la oportunidad de ser su asistente de investigación. Eso fue el límite, no podía ser el asistente de investigación de su prometida. Él merecía una cátedra, también, y en todo caso, la que debía ser asistente era ella.

No podía contener el enojo y desprecio hacia Hermione, más cuando ella actuaba desinteresadamente, queriéndolo ayudar en su trabajo. No lo soportó. Pensó en arruinar su trabajo. Desaparecería las digitalizaciones de los manuscritos en los que trabajaba su prometida. Por ello fue a la zona de archivo. Sólo tenía que perder el archivo digital junto con los originales. La acusarían de descuidada y la expulsarían de la investigación. NO quería que la corrieran, sólo quitarla de esa posición por encima de él. Pero jamás pensó que Hermione estaría hurgando por ahí tan tarde. Entró en pánico y arrojó agua sobre las portátiles y todo aparato electrónico que encontró. Una sola chispa fue necesaria para acrecentar las llamas sobre tantos documentos viejos. Salió corriendo por la puerta de emergencia evitando ser visto. Cuando el humo empezó a salir por los pasillos y sonaron las alarmas, sintió un remordimiento. Jamás pensó que Hermione saliera con vida.

La culpa le estaba matando. Así que decidió romper con el compromiso. No podía confesarle a Hermione que él había provocado todo, que estaba celoso de ella. Todo lo sucedido después parecía obra de su buena suerte. Nunca nadie sospechó de Blaise Zabini. Y pensó que nunca nadie lo haría hasta que Draco Malfoy contactó con él

La mujer frente a él fumó de su cigarrillo – Ese es el problema, Blaise, actuar con desesperación sin pensar bien las cosas. – volvió a fumar – El hecho es que fuiste un cobarde y, la mejor parte para mí, es que sigues siendo culpable. Así que o terminas de deshacerte de Granger o me encargo de dejarte en la ruina

―¿Deshacerme? ¿Quieres que la asesine? ¡Nunca dijiste eso! Dijiste que sería sólo una broma

―Por favor, Blaise, no estamos en el colegio y tampoco es que sea difícil. Está a punto de morir, sólo le ayudarás a hacerlo más rápido – sonrió con suficiencia. - debes contarle todo, confesar tu traición, Hermione es tan patéticamente sensible que seguro se muere de la impresión. – y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Pero el triunfo le duró muy poco. Al otro lado del jardín alcanzó a reconocer un auto negro, un Mustang 68. Se paralizó del miedo. Escuchó a Blaise acceder a su petición. Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más distante. Volvió su mirada al chico frente a ella. Recordó las palabras que Sirius le dirigió hace días al topárselo en el ascensor de la firma, recordó también lo que Draco le dijo sobre el "caso especial".

A su mente llegó la forma en que Draco la había echado de la Corte justo antes de empezar el juicio. Sus recuerdos llegaron hasta Tottemhan Hale, en el viejo departamento de los Weasley, cuando asomó la mirada por la ventana buscando a Draco sin hallarlo. Hurgó en su bolsa hasta encontrar la fotografía que había tomado de la azotea de los Weasley.

Blaise Zabini sólo le veía temblar. Por más que le llamaba no le prestaba atención. Hasta que se quedó viéndole de frente. _Lo sabe, Draco sabe que estuve ahí.! ¡Ese maldito estuvo en la azotea todo el maldito tiempo! Hizo un trato con Molly y Ron Weasley, por eso pidió a Sirius seguir el caso de custodia._ Por eso la echó de la Corte, la quería obligar a actuar, sabía que buscaría a Zabini, aunque era un paso que estaba guardando, Draco la obligó a actuar. _Maldito Draco Malfoy._

Recuperó la compostura y volvió para mirar al joven frente a ella.

―Blaise, me parece que tienes razón – dijo seriamente

― ¿Qué? – contestó más que sorprendido el joven

―Ya le has hecho suficiente daño a Hermione, esto no está bien. – extendió la mano, Blaise la tomó dudoso y se dieron un apretón – Por favor, olvida esta conversación. – Tomó su bolso y se levantó de la silla – Se caballero, querido, y paga la cuenta – dijo empezando a andar lejos del café dejando a Blaise más desconcertado que nunca.

Draco, cruzando la calle, dentro de un bar miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Escuchó sonar su teléfono.

―Me ha dicho que olvide todo, no sé qué pasó

―Lo sabe

―¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

―que es una trampa

―¿qué pasará ahora?

―Irá por los Weasley, seguramente será Ronald, _realmente espero que sea él._ Desaparecerá a los testigos y después talvez vaya por ti – contestó mecánicamente, describiendo perfectamente los pasos que daría Astoria. Conocía a esa arpía, sospechó que estaba detrás de la infidelidad de Pansy, estuvo a punto de correrla también. Pero aquella vez se detuvo cuando Pansy habló con él para confesarle que estaba enamorada de su empleado.

―¡No puede ser! ¡tienes que ayudarme, Draco! ¡mándame protección! Esa mujer está loca

―Tal vez le hayas caído bien y te deje en paz. Aunque lo que suceda contigo no me importa – estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada, pero una amenaza de Blaise lo detuvo. Pretendía ir con Hermione para contarle todo, desde su fraude hasta los planes de Draco. Éste por su parte frunció el ceño, metió el celular a su bolsillo y salió apresurando el paso hasta donde estaba sentado Blaise. Le cogió de la camisa y lo levantó violentamente, todos le miraban sorprendidos y preocupados.

Blaise temblaba de miedo

―Acércate a Hermione, atrévete siquiera a mirarla y no será Astoria quien se ocupe de ti – escupió con furia sobre el rostro tembloroso del moreno

―¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

―Sólo vete – dijo y lo soltó de golpe provocando que cayera sobre la mesa. Se incorporó como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar sin volver la mirada. Draco tomó una tarjeta y se la dio al gerente del café que ya se acercaba a él. ―El número de mi oficina, mi secretaria se encargará de pagar los daños – dijo y caminó hacia su auto.

Entró, encendió el vehículo y se dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro

―Caiste, Astoria - comenzó a andar.

* * *

Harry y Luna estaban mudándose a su nueva casa. Se trataba de una pequeña cabaña en un barrio a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron les pareció más una mansión que un espacio modesto, como les había dicho el rubio. Fue regalo de Draco Malfoy. Luna y Harry se mostraron reacios a aceptar ese tipo de regalo, pero terminaron por ceder, ya que Draco les recordó que Ginny y los gemelos necesitarían un espacio suficiente para vivir cómodamente. A demás la ciudad no era un ambiente propio para crecer. Los niños necesitarían un jardín y tranquilidad.

La mudanza se vio apresurada, porque al día siguiente Hermione y Draco se casarían en una ceremonia discreta a la que sólo asistirían amigos cercanos. Harry quedó con la boca abierta al enterarse de la noticia. Luna se alegró de la felicidad que Draco le estaba regalando a su amiga. No se había equivocado cuando le dijo a Hermione que Draco entregaría todo por hacerla feliz, pero nunca se imaginó de tremendo acontecimiento.

Decidieron solicitar un permiso a servicios sociales para poder llevar a los chicos a la ceremonia que se realizaría en la mansión Malfoy. Después de tremendos papeleos y negociaciones a cargo de Sirius, servicios sociales otorgó el permiso a Harry y a Luna de llevar a la fiesta a los chicos.

Hermione y Draco ayudaron a sus amigos con la mudanza. Conversaban y hacían bromas sobre la nefasta capacidad de Harry al decorar el cuarto que sería de los gemelos. Pintó todo el cuarto de rojo y compró innumerables juguetes un poco raros y anticuados, y trucos de magia.

―¿Magia? Potter, debes madurar. Serás padre próximamente – le decía el rubio golpeando el hombro de su amigo mientras ayudaba a desempacar.

―La magia no siempre es un juego, Draco -le dijo seriamente acomodándose las gafas- también puede lograr grandes cosas.

―Si pudiera extender mi tiempo con Hermione, habría estudiado magia y no leyes – dijo con sincero dolor

―La magia es caos, ciencia y arte. Es maldición y bendición, todo depende de quién se sirve de ella y para qué fines. – decía mientras veían entrar a Luna a la habitación, parecía distraída. - y creo que entre Hermione y tu, existe un vínculo más allá de lo ordinario.

―Despreocúpate Draco, Hermione encontrará un modo de quedarse a tu lado – dijo Luna como quien fuera la única en entender algo tan obvio. El rubio la miró extrañado. Rodó los ojos ante la desconcertante pareja que formaban sus dos amigos. _Sólo espero que sean buenos padres._

* * *

Hermione no le había dicho a Draco que Lucius, Narcisa y ella habían estado visitando la clínica de McGonagall, no quería ilusionarlo y al final terminar por decepcionarlo si el tratamiento propuesto por la oncóloga no daba resultado. Le pidió a Luna que no contara nada y aunque ella y Narcisa no estuvieron de acuerdo respetaron la decisión de la joven.

Aquel día justo antes de la boda, Narcisa le dijo a su hijo que llevaría a Hermione a un spa para que pudiera relajarse. Lucius presentó la excusa de que él se haría cargo de llevarlas en su auto, por lo que el rubio no sospechó el verdadero destino de su prometida.

Ese día era un día importante porque la doctora McGonagall le entregaría los resultados de los estudios que hizo para determinar la idoneidad para ser candidata a una operación que podría darle diez años más de vida o incluso curarle.

Desde la primera cita que tuvo con la doctora, ésta le habló sobre la posibilidad de recuperarse. El cáncer de piel es uno de los más letales y dolorosos, pero con las nuevas investigaciones, descubrieron que existía una posibilidad de ayudar al sistema inmune a concentrarse en atacar las células cancerosas. Este tratamiento llevaría muchos años, pero le aseguraba, primero, una mejor calidad de vida, y talvez incluso la salud completa. Aunque no podía asegurar que el tratamiento funcionara si no se hacían cargo de la zona más afectada, las piernas. Al ser éstas más afectadas y al estar invadidas por demasiados tumores, deberían ser tratadas con urgencia.

La doctora le dijo a Hermione que el modo más indicado para recuperar la salud de todo su cuerpo y prolongar su vida con el tratamiento, sería extrayendo los tumores de sus piernas por amputación. Cuando escucharon la noticia, Narcisa se había llevado ambas manos a su boca. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarla con profunda tristeza. Lucius, quien en ese momento se encontraba a sus espaldas puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica dándole un apretón. Ésta giró para mirarle y recordó sus palabras _El miedo siempre está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son._

La castaña tomó aire y contestó a la doctora que procediera con todo lo necesario para realizar la operación. Estaba dispuesta a poner todo de su parte para seguir viva.

Por lo que toda su valentía se concentraba justo en ese momento, en esa amplia sala en color blanco a la espera de la determinación de la doctora para ser operada. Narcisa, le sostenía de la mano dándole ánimos, aunque era ella quien estaba temblando, por lo que Hermione decidió cubrir su mano y esta vez ella acariciarle. Miró con ternura a aquella bellísima mujer junto a ella, pensó en su madre, en que ya no recordaba su rostro, pero imaginó que quizás sería igual de cálido que el de Narcisa. Miró luego a Lucius sentado al otro lado de la sala con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, él y Draco eran tan parecidos, tan fríos, tan abrumadores.

Agradeció el haberlos conocido. No creció con sus padres, pero imaginó que así debería sentirse tener unos, acompañándola en momentos complicados.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de Minerva McGonagall. Hermione y Narcisa se acomodaron inquietas en sus asientos, Lucius se levantó para recibir a la doctora y darle el paso, ella agradeció el gesto caballeroso y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la pequeña sala de espera.

Sacó una serie de hojas de una carpeta en blanco y empezó a informar sobre los resultados de los estudios a los que se sometió Hermione.

―Muy bien, Hermione. Todos tus niveles de glóbulos blancos y rojos están en un rango de normal a elevados, pero eso no es grave. – Hermione asentía – tus estudios del corazón salieron sanos, sin anemia, aunque muy cerca de estarlo, sin desnutrición.

Hermione y Narcisa sonreían entre ellas. Parecía que todo saldría bien entonces. Sólo esperaban que McGonagall pusiera una fecha para la operación.

―Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa – dijo la doctora con el semblante serio.

Hermione se tensó.

―Dentro de todos los análisis sanguíneos que realizamos saliste con niveles ligeramente altos. Esto me pareció sospechoso y realizamos una prueba extra

―¿Qué prueba? – preguntó aterrada

―De embarazo – Hermione quedó muda, Narcisa apretó más su agarre, cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerza apartó sus manos de la castaña, temía haberla lastimado. Lucius por su parte mirada contrariado. – Hermione, estás embarazada. Aunque la vida del feto es corta, debemos tener cuidado con la operación – La chica escuchaba la voz de la doctora tan lejana. Estaba embarazada – Sé que esta será una decisión difícil, pero sugeriría posponer la operación hasta después del parto, ya que si lo hacemos ahora la vida del pequeño podría verse afectada

Hermione le miró aterrada, llevó su mano al vientre, _mi pequeño, mío y de Draco._

―Aunque la operación podría ser aún más complicada si esperamos más tiempo, considero que esperar sería lo más adecuado para la salud de ambos.

Y entonces un nuevo terror surgió en ella. _¿Y si mi hijo nace con algún tipo de cáncer? ¡NO!_

―Doctora, ¿cabe la posibilidad de que mi hijo nazca con cáncer?

―No te voy a mentir, Hermione, es probable. Sin embargo, eres una mujer joven y puedes ayudar a tu hijo a crecer y a nacer saludable.

―¡Lo que sea doctora, haré lo que sea para salvar a mi hijo! – Narcisa miró con asombro a la chica tan decidida a luchar no sólo por Draco sino ahora por su hijo. Sonrió, aun temblaba, pero si Hermione mostraba templanza y fuerza, ella también debería hacerlo.

―Bien, entonces sugiero que empecemos con el tratamiento del reforzamiento inmune cuanto antes.

Los tres pasajeros en el auto iban mudos, cada quien llevaba sus pensamientos en el aíre, meditando, suspirando por todo lo acontecido. Ninguno se esperaba semejante noticia. Hermione tenía miedo y duda, temía por la vida y salud de su hijo. Narcisa por su parte iba feliz, imaginando la reacción de Draco al enterarse, y aunque tenía unas ganas tremendas de contarle ahora mismo a Draco, sabía que eso era algo que le correspondía hacer a Hermione. Sonreía amorosamente imaginándose entre sus brazos a su nietecito, con los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre. Reprimió una carcajada ante la imagen.

Lucius, por otro lado, permanecía serio. Llevaba el ceño fruncido. Estaba feliz por la llegada de un pequeño Malfoy a la familia, pero estaba preocupado por la reacción de Draco y la decisión de Hermione sobre el tratamiento para el cáncer. Estaba seguro que la castaña privilegiaría la vida de su hijo, Narcisa lo habría hecho de estar en su lugar, pero no estaba seguro si Draco lo aceptaría. Aunque no se lo dijera, él sabía que su hijo amaba a esa chica.

―Draco debe saberlo – dijo con su gélida voz mirando por el retrovisor a Hermione.

―Desde luego – contestó la castaña regresando la mirada al conductor.

―Podríamos esperar hasta después de la boda – dijo Narcisa mirando a su esposo

―Debe saberlo ahora – replicó el mayor Malfoy pero esta vez sin despegar la mirada del camino -Habría querido acompañarte a estas consultas desde el inicio. Permítele estar con su hijo desde ahora.

Hermione meditó esas palabras. Se sintió culpable por apartar a Draco, quería protegerlo, pero no se dio cuenta que al final lo lastimaría. Él le había pedido lo mismo que ahora decía Lucius _"Permíteme estar a tu lado"_ y ella se lo había negado. No lo haría con su hijo.

―No quiero ir a la mansión – soltó con premura

―Querida, ¿todo bien? Debemos atender los preparativos de la ceremonia para mañana – dijo sorprendida Narcisa

―Draco está en la cabaña que regalo a Harry y Luna, quiero ir allí – dijo decidida

Lucius Malfoy sonrió de medio lado y cambió de dirección.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! chicas. Espero que se encuentren bien. Les ofrezco una enorme y muy muy sincera disulpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. He tenido una semana un poco apretada por mis clases en la escuela, pero mis horarios se han ido acoplando poco a poco. Les traigo aquí un capútlo más, muy intenso y espero que puedan leerlo y comentarlo, por favor.**

 **También aprovecho para aclarar una situación que causó un poco de confusión en el capitulo anterior respecto al tratamiento de Hermione. La cuestion es que la operación de sus piernas no le va asalvar, pero necesita hacerse esa operación para eliminar los tumores que son más fuertes o más grandes y que están en sus piernas, todo esto para poder seguir el tratamiento del sistema inmune para darle más tiempo y vida a Hermione. Pero dado que está embarazada, la operación debe posponerse.**

 **Espero que este capitulo les guste,por favor denme sus comentarios e impresiones. El final de esta historia está cada vez más cerca, de acuerdo al formato de word, le calculo que restan dos capitulos.**

 **Delirios de engañosa felicidad.**

La felicidad es una condición engañosa, nos parece satisfactoria y merecedora de todo sacrificio para poder alcanzarla, lo que nos obliga a realizar acciones poco honestas y detestables para poseerla _._ También podemos llegar a confundirla con la posesión, así sea de un cuerpo o del alma. Ese tipo de felicidad es la más fácil de medir, Astoria Greengrass lo hacía, medía su felicidad de acuerdo a la posesión, pero sobre todo de acuerdo al grado de satisfacción que provocaba el ganar, así era ella. Fue educada para el triunfo para asumirse merecedora de elogios y estatus, especialmente el estatus que le otorgaba ser la dueña de todo: de joyas, ropa, autos, reputación, y, de algún que otro corazón, aunque el corazón que más le interesaba poseer era el único corazón que no tenía en sus manos.

Siempre añoró poseerlo, desde que conoció a Draco Malfoy se obligó a sí misma a cubrir las expectativas más evidentes para que volteara a verla, pero jamás pudo lograrlo. Los Malfoy y su familia no eran muy unidos, pero un caso especial hizo que su padre trabajara en conjunto con Lucius Malfoy, apenas era una adolescente cuando la figura de Draco se presentó ante ella como un misterio romántico y oscuro. El desinterés del chico por las relaciones sociales y la poca tolerancia hacia las actitudes melosas que desde siempre asumía Draco, atraparon a Astoria desde el primer momento que lo conoció, el chico representaba la rebeldía y la arrogancia que toda jovencita de su edad deseaban.

Lo que ella consideró un flechazo, para Draco simplemente fue prestar su mano para ayudar a bajar del auto a la jovencita pretenciosa que venía con el abogado que trabajaría junto a su padre, un simple gesto de amabilidad poco sincero y malhumorado ya que su propia madre le había obligado a realizarlo. Le pareció la adolescente más insulsa que había conocido. Buscaba siempre llamar su atención, los ademanes con que se expresaba le resultaban estridentes y por demás exagerados. Toleró cada gesto insinuante de la adolescente por educación y no por complacencia. Pensó que sería la primera y última vez que la vería. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Astoria ya tenía construida una historia de enamoramiento apasionado para ambos. Una historia que estaba dispuesta a hacer realidad a cualquier costo.

Ese objetivo fue llenando la vida de la adolescente Astoria que crecía como una obsesión hasta convertirse en una terrible enfermedad que no pudo controlar. Cada rechazo y evasiva de Draco representaban para ella una humillación y un reto aún mayor. Estudió abogacía igual que el rubio, se involucró lo más que pudo en los asuntos de la firma de su padre, quien primero estaba sorprendido y orgulloso de que su pequeña princesa mostrara interés por la profesión de su padre. No obstante, abandonó la firma de su familia para unirse a la firma Malfoy.

Con ayuda de su mejor amiga, Pansy, pensó que lograría empezar a realizar el sueño del noviazgo ideal junto al rubio, sin embargo, fue de su amiga de quien Draco terminó enamorado y no de ella. Por lo que decidió ayudarle a darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de la chica equivocada. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo que realizó al separar a Draco de Pansy, no pudo disfrutar el triunfo de su felicidad; Draco terminó en Azkaban sin querer verla, y cuando salió el chico apenas pasó unas noches con ella, sin hablarle ni dormir junto a ella, apenas terminaba agotado y sudoroso se apartaba, se vestía y salía en silencio, sin mirarla ni hablarle al día siguiente.

Hizo cuanto pudo para que Draco no fuese a Alemania a trabajar con el padre de Luna, pensarlo lejos de ella le provocaba una sensación de vacío incontrolable, sobre todo porque le demostraba que ella no era lo suficientemente importante como para hacer que se quedara junto a ella. Eso fue algo que nunca soportó Astoria, el rechazo y el no ser necesaria para darle felicidad a Draco, ella que toda su vida había entregado para ser la elección perfecta del rubio.

Cuando Draco fue a Alemania se encargó de vigilarlo, contrató a alguien para que lo siguiera todo el tiempo y le informaran qué hacía y con quién se relacionaba. Le había costado mucho conseguir apartar a Pansy del camino como para dejar que cualquiera se lo quite. Se sintió un poco más tranquila cuando se enteró de que Lucius había pedido a su hijo regresar. El tan esperado reencuentro no fue, sin embargo, como lo imaginó. Draco apenas se fijó en ella, la trató tan sólo como una empleada más en la firma. Pero eso no amainaba sus pretensiones, ya que Draco había regresado, ahora podrían vivir su enamoramiento apasionado como siempre fantaseó. Hasta que Hermione Granger llegó a la firma.

Jamás pensó que una mujer con la pinta de Granger pudiera haber atrapado al quisquilloso Draco. Hasta ese momento había soportado todo tipo de rechazo de parte del rubio, siempre pensó que llegaría el momento en que Draco volteara a verla y se daría cuenta de que la mujer ideal y de quien realmente estaba enamorado era ella. Intentó por todos los medios estar siempre a su lado, cerca de él. Su perfume y su vida se volvieron su obsesión, su delirio fue conseguir alguna palabra amorosa de parte del chico, pero nunca llegó. Condicionó su propia vida para conseguir una caricia de Draco, pero cada noche que pasó con él jamás le regaló una, ni un beso delicado, tímido o apasionado como lo hacía ahora con Granger.

Jamás le miró con tal intensidad como lo hacía ahora con Granger, jamás le tomó el rostro para besarle, ni envolverla con tanta delicadeza que buscaba no lastimarla como si sus propios brazos fueran de hierro. Jamás pudo sentirse envuelta en tal muestra de amor y cariño, por más que se lo imaginaba y planeaba en su cabeza. Jamás había visto a Draco perder la mirada como ahora en los asquerosos ojos chocolates de una moribunda que, al parecer, ahora le daría un hijo, igual de moribundo y asqueroso que ella.

¿Cuánto había perdido ella por él? ¿Cuánto había hecho para ser ella quien le diera esa felicidad que ahora rebosaba? Lo había entregado todo, era ella quien debería estar llegando con los Malfoy a darle la noticia de estar embarazada a Draco, era ella la que debería sentirse abrazada por ese abrazo delicado, la que provoque el éxtasis de felicidad en la mirada del rubio. En cambio, Draco decidió dejarla siempre en las sombras, la obligó a esconderse, como lo hacía ahora, tras una esquina de la cabaña. La obligó a seguirlo hasta la abogacía, la obligó a traicionar la firma de su padre, a romper con la amistad de su mejor amiga, la obligó a abortar el hijo de Sirius sólo porque no sería un Malfoy y seguro que Draco jamás la volvería a buscar, fue a causa de su amor que se vio obligada a espiarlo hasta Alemania, fue su culpa el haberse involucrado con los Weasley, fue a causa de una palabra de amor, tan sólo una, por el que ella se vio orillada a apartar a Granger de él. Por la maldición de su amor se vio obligada a la humillación de seguir a la mugrosa hasta esa clínica y hasta esa cabaña para enterarse que Granger le daría un hijo a Draco y la posibilidad de una vida larga junto a él. Ella que estuvo dispuesta a darle todo su amor, debía quedarse, como siempre, a la sombra de la felicidad de otra maldita mujer que le robaba el amor de Draco.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, su corazón latía desenfrenado por la ira, un odio acrecentó en su interior, sentía que sus piernas pesaban una tonelada, irguió la espalda y levantó la mirada, tan altiva como pudo y dio un paso, lento, sin soltarse de la esquina de la cabaña. Llevaba la mano libre tras la espalda, adelantó el otro pie al frente, más firme, más fuerte. Los vio besarse nuevamente, otro paso al frente, fuerte, pesado. Le escuchó decir que era el hombre más feliz del mundo; apartó la mano de la esquina de la cabaña. La vio soltar unas lágrimas, la escuchó decirle _te amo,_ otro paso al frente, este fue sonoro. Le miro abrazarla y besarle la frente. Un paso más, ahora con ambas manos a la espalda, les vio voltear en su dirección. Les escuchó decir su nombre con miedo, sonrió con poder y satisfacción.

Miró a Draco ponerse frente a Granger, la apartó con un movimiento ligero de su brazo. Vio a todos a su alrededor sorprenderse de su llegada. Parecían asustados, estaban aterrados. NO podía dejar de sonreír sintió todo el plexo de una carcajada viajar por su garganta, no pudo evitarlo y soltó una sonrisa sonora desconcertando a todos a su alrededor. Vio la mano de Hermione sostener el brazo del rubio y a él le vio fruncir el ceño con desprecio.

―¡Astoria! ¡baja el arma! – escuchó decir a la rubia unos metros más atrás. ¿Arma? Mostró una mirada contrariada, ¿arma? Miró al frente, hacia su mano. Sostenía un revolver, uno pequeño, parecía admirarlo. No se percató del momento en que sacó ese revolver de su bolso, fue un movimiento casi instintivo, justo después de escuchar esas palabras del rubio "el hombre más feliz del mundo"

No podía tolerar semejante tontería, tanto desprecio mostraba él mismo por las actitudes melosas y justo ahora se había vuelto el hombre más patético del mundo, alabando y amando a una maldita mujer moribunda. Volvió a mirarles el rostro. Pensó que sentía una gran felicidad momentánea que empezaba a acrecentarse al mirarle con miedo en los ojos. Movió el revolver de un lado a otro, sin dejar de sonreír. Todos tenían miedo de Astoria Greengrass y eso le causaba un placer indescriptible, todos, excepto Draco Malfoy.

―¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – empezó a hablar sin dirigirse a nadie en específico. ―Todos excepto Draco Malfoy – Narcisa intentó buscar su celular para pedir ayuda. ―No lo entiendo, Draco, te he dado todo. ¡He hecho todo lo posible para que te fijes en mí, para que me ames! – Lucius notó los movimientos de Narcisa y la detuvo sosteniendo su mano entre la suya. La miró fijamente, y negó con la cabeza. Su esposa entendió el mensaje. Debían conservar la calma lo más posible.

Astoria permanecía ausente de toda realidad, estaba cegada por la cólera y movía erráticamente su mano con el revolver en ella, podría disparar a cualquiera que se moviera. No estaba para medir ni sus palabras ni sus acciones.

―Astoria, por favor, no hay necesidad de usar el arma – intervino Harry dando un paso hacia al frente, levantando lentamente la mano para mostrar confianza a la mujer frente a ellos.

―Harry – susurró Luna tras él

―Tranquila – volvió para ver a su novia- tranquila- la chica asintió temerosa. Su novio volvió la mirada a Astoria, intentando acercarse a ella, despacio.

Draco no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Empuñó su mano al sentir el agarre de Hermione sobre su brazo. Sentía tal impotencia, cómo pudo ser un descuidado y no prever todos los posibles escenarios de acción de Astoria. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. Hermione había llegado para darle la mejor noticia que jamás podría haber recibido en toda su vida. No sólo estaba dispuesta a luchar por su vida, sino que le iba a conceder la dicha de ser padre. No podía permitir que Astoria siguiera acosando a tal grado a Hermione.

Sentia la sangre correrle por las venas como si fuera plomo por todo su cuerpo. No toleraba el sentimiento de impotencia. Sentía que no podía moverse. Pensó en los riesgos. Sus padres estaban ahí, Harry, Luna y Hermione. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, debía ser cuidadoso, tenía que proteger a Hermione a toda costa.

Reaccionó ante los infructuosos avances de Harry. Escuchó vociferar a Astoria contra su naturaleza distante y su poca amabilidad para con sus atenciones. No le importaban las palabras de Astoria sólo pensaba en una forma de quitarle ese maldito revolver y volarle la cabeza él mismo. La vio caminar más a prisa entre la furia y gritos. Tensó la mandíbula. Escuchó el grito de su madre a lo lejos, sintió más fuerte al agarre de Hermione sobre su brazo. Escuchaba las hojas crujir bajo las pisadas azarosas de Astoria, le pareció que crujían más fuerte de lo normal. Vio a Harry pasar a su lado corriendo. Oyó el grito agudo y corto de Luna a la lejanía.

Astoria estaba frente a él con el revolver en la mano siendo embestida por Harry, se llenó de terror, Hermione desapareció de su vista, aún sentía su mano en el brazo, respiró hondamente. Miró las hojas sobre el piso elevarse abruptamente. Lucius gritó su nombre, le pareció extraño que lo hiciera. Su oído se perdió en ese instante, todo parecía moverse lentamente, en silencio. Le dio la impresión de que el mundo a su alrededor había enmudecido.

Una fuerza sobrehumana le arrastró hacía atrás, vio el cielo cubierto de nubes barrocas sobre los árboles. Sintió que algo había mordido su hombro izquierdo, no sintió dolor, fue momentánea la molestia. Quiso respirar, nuevamente, pero no pudo hacerlo, el sonido del mundo volvió; de golpe y grotescamente el ruido del metal aturdió su cabeza. La angustia se acunó en su pecho, dejó de sentir la mano de Hermione en su brazo. Respiró, ahora con desmesura para buscarla. Se incorporó. Vio a Astoria forcejear con Harry, escuchó los pasos de Luna correr a la cabaña.

―¡Hermione! – gritó y otro agudo chillido le golpeo la cien. Sintió los brazos de su madre envolverlo por la espalda. ―¡aaggh! – un sentimiento de desesperanza abrumó su corazón al darse cuenta que Hermione no estaba a su lado. La presión en su brazo no era la mano de Hermione. Apartó violentamente los brazos de su madre, miró su hombro izquierdo, sangraba, pero no abundantemente.

El terror volvió a él. Su corazón parecía detenerse. ―¡Draco, no debes moverte! – le escuchó decir a su madre.

Miró a su padre en cuclillas delante de él. Dejó de respirar, el mundo pareció detenerse. NO pudo incorporarse completamente, tambaleo al estar de pie, la miró llorando en los brazos de su padre. La arrebató bruscamente del mayor Malfoy y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Empezó a llorar con ella. Acarició su rostro.

―¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué vida mía?

Le miró llorar. Jamás le había visto tan vulnerable como ahora, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Quiso dejar de temblar, pero no podía hacerlo. Se esforzó, puso toda su voluntad en ello. Draco notó su esfuerzo y la apretó más a su pecho para besar su cabeza. Le pareció haber escuchado a Luna decir que había pedido ayuda.

Intentó sonreír pero

―Duele – dijo con debilidad. Sostuvo con fuerza la camisa. Draco se dejó caer al piso y acomodó el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus piernas. Lucius le pidió dejar llevarla al interior. Draco se rehusó. Llevó una mano a su rostro, pero se arrepintió al mirar la mancha roja que dejaba su mano sobre la suave piel de su rostro.

―vamos a estar bien – dijo intentando ser fuerte.

―Perdóname, Hermione, perdóname vida mía. – decía mirándola lastimero – debí ser yo – sus grises ojos luchaban por contener las lágrimas. – debí protegerlos ¿por qué no me dejaste hacerlo?

Le miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises, que eran tan fríos y abrumadores desde el día que lo conoció, ahora parecían perdidos, sintió que una bruma oscura la cubría desde los pies a la cabeza. Le pareció que la herida de su brazo crecía cada vez más, aunque era sólo una muy pequeña. De no haber sido por la intervención de Harry, Astoria habría terminado de vaciar el arma sobre ellos. Le pareció un verdadero milagro que apenas una bala se hubiese incrustado en su brazo después de que Astoria disparara como desesperada. Quiso apartar a Draco del frente y lo aló con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, abrazó su vientre para proteger a su bebé y se acuclilló. Cerró los ojos y no escuchaba nada más que gritos y el revolver disparándose frente a ellos.

Recordó el día del incendio, recordó el indescriptible dolor de sus piernas quemándose. Recordó la ansiedad de buscar una salida y la resignación a morir que tuvo en un momento de debilidad. Recordó también el primer día que fue el resto de su vida, aquel día de la entrevista. Recordó aquella oficina imponente, pero recordó sobre todo al hombre tras el escritorio a quien le entregó su corazón.

Los sonidos aturdidores de las ambulancias comenzaban a escucharse a lo lejos. El patio trasero de la cabaña se llenó de paramédicos y oficiales de policía. Examinaron a Hermione en los brazos de Draco, pues éste se rehusaba a soltarla. Presionaron la herida de la joven y la subieron a una camilla. Harry, el otro herido, era examinado y llevado en una camilla, también. Quisieron atender a Draco pero rechazó las atenciones alegando prioridad para Hermione.

Lucius y Narcisa estaban siendo interrogados por los oficiales de policía.

En la ambulancia, Draco advirtió a los paramédicos del embarazo de Hermione, y pidió que los llevaran al mejor hospital del país. Nunca soltó la mano de la castaña y se dedicó a mirarla todo el camino, hasta que sedaron por completo a la chica para evitar que sintiera dolor. En la inconsciencia inducida Hermione recordó la advertencia de la doctora McGonagall y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Quería hacer todo lo posible para cuidar de su bebé, de su pequeño bebé. Pudo sentir la caricia de Draco sobre su cabeza antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Salió de la oficina de policía malhumorado. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que sufrieron el ataque de Astoria y no habían podido encontrarla. No había salido del país, estaba seguro, la conocía bien. Astoria era una mujer que había pedido la razón, estaba tan obsesionada con él que no se iría mientras él siguiera ahí.

Caminó apresuradamente a su auto. Debía atrapar a Astoria él mismo, sólo debía pensar dónde empezar a buscar. Seguramente estaba siendo vigilado en ese momento por ella. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo distinguir nada inusual. De no ser porque Lucius y su madre se quedaron cuidando a Hermione y a su hijo todos esos días, no estaría tranquilo.

Pidió un piso exclusivamente para Hermione y para Harry. Restringió el acceso para que sólo el personal autorizado cruzara a ese piso. Estaba preocupado por la salud de Hermione, desde que habló con la doctora McGonagall un dejo de incertidumbre no dejó de apesadumbrarlo todos esos días. No quería perder a ninguno de los dos. Comprendió que no debió sobrepasarse, pero la desesperación hizo que amenazara a McGonagall con arruinarla si no lograba hacer algo por Hermione. "Te pudiste haber dado por vencida con la hermana de mi madre, pero no lo harás con Hermione"

Suspiró para aligerar la presión que sentía en el pecho. Presionó el volante con sus manos dio, ahora, un bufido. No se explicaba cómo pudo subestimar así a Astoria. No midió el alcance de la obsesión que tenía con él. Ella debía ir tras Weasley, debía haberse sentido acorralada y arruinada profesionalmente como para amenazar y ofrecerle un trato a Weasley. Él sólo necesitaba una prueba para desacreditarla y de ser posible mandarla a Azkaban, pero jamás pensó que la muy loca se aparecería frente a todos amenazando a Hermione y a su hijo con el maldito revolver en sus manos.

 _Y para colmo diciendo estupidez tras estupidez. ¿cómo se le ocurre decir semejantes disparates?_

El timbre de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era Neville notificándole el progreso del juicio, él sólo asintió y le pidió hacerse cargo de todo. Bufó nuevamente por el timbre

―¿ahora qué demonios quieres Neville?- atendió la llamada con irritación

―Señor Malfoy, disculpe la interrupción. Pero el señor Greengrass está aquí preguntando por usted. Dice que no se irá hasta hablar con el señor – dijo Nott al otro lado de la línea mirando tras la recepción a un hombre maduro con semblante irritado.

―Voy en camino – contestó secamente y encendió el auto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía en el hospital cada vez con menos paciencia. Estaba preocupada por su bebé, pero McGonagall le había asegurado el bienestar y la salud del pequeño. Y a pesar de que le habían procurado todos cuidados, sentía que las atenciones de los señores Malfoy era exagerada.

Habían pagado a un chef especialmente para la alimentación hospitalaria de Hermione, incluso habían pedido que el mejor obstetra atendiera al pequeño Malfoy. Y aunque habían reservado un piso completo para ella y Harry, aún se sentía extraña el hecho de tener un piso del hospital exclusivo para ella. A pesar de todas las preocupaciones y precauciones que los Malfoy tomaban con ella, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Draco, una de sus razones para vivir, apenas había ido a verla. Llegaba por la noche a cuidarla cuando ella ya dormía y se iba muy temprano por la mañana. Podía notar que se trataba de él. Cada mañana al despertar el florero de su mesa tenía flores nuevas, todas magnolias. Sólo él sabía que eran sus flores favoritas, lo notó desde la primera visita que hizo a Tottemhan Hale.

A veces durante el sueño sentía la cálida caricia de su mano sobre la cabeza o en su mejilla. Entre la vigilia, llegaba a verle sentado a su lado dormitando sin soltarle la mano. Otra le veía parado frente al ventanal del cuarto mirando al horizonte con las manos cruzadas, y en cada una de ellas habría querido hablarle, levantarse y decirle que todo estaba bien ahora, que todo iría bien desde ahora, que olvidara a Astoria, pero presentía que el rubio no lo haría.

No quería que Draco terminara como esa mujer, obsesionado por atraparla. Había escuchado de Luna que Astoria pudo esconderse muy bien, pues no habían podido encontrarla. Incluso habían interrogado a sus padres, pero incluso ellos, no sabían dónde se encontraba.

Sabía que Draco estaba tras ella, presentía que cada salida por la mañana era para seguirle la pista a Astoria. Y aunque por un lado se sentía protegida ante la implacable lucha de Draco por atrapar a quien los agredió, le preocupaba que eso pudiera afectar la tranquilidad del rubio. Sobre todo, porque la idea de atrapar a Astoria no lo dejaría tranquilo. Pero a pesar de ello, no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle.

Aquella mañana despertó antes de que Draco saliera del cuarto. Le vio salir del cuarto de baño. Se mostró sonriente y apenada al darle los buenos días. Draco caminó hacia ella para besarle en los labios.

―Volveré por la noche, mi madre está por llegar. – dijo acariciando su mejilla

―¡Quédate! – suplicó atrapando la mano del rubio con la suya – por favor, no vayas.

―Te prometo que estaré aquí por la noche – dijo sin apartar su mano ni su mirada de la chica

―Olvídala, Draco. La policía se encargará, seguro lo hará – contestó besando su mano – quédate con nosotros – y llevó la mano de Draco a su vientre. Éste miró embelesado a la madre de su hijo y sonrió con nostalgia. Un flechazo de culpa se incrustó en su pecho como el día del ataque.

―Tengo que hacerlo, Hermione – dijo acariciando el vientre de la joven por encima de la bata – por favor, déjame hacerlo – ahora suplicó él mirándole a los ojos.

Ella respondió sonriendo y entregándose a él en un abrazo. El dolor en su brazo le impidió estrechar con fuerza al rubio. Pero éste entendió la intención de Hermione. Antes de irse besó nuevamente sus labios, le recordó cuánto la amaba y le prometió, nuevamente, regresar a su lado más tarde.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su edificio departamental, se encontró con el padre de Astoria esperando por él. Estrecharon sus manos en un gesto que fue más protocolario que de sincero saludo. Draco le invitó a pasar a su departamento y ofreció un trago que el señor Greengrass rechazó con cordialidad.

Draco odiaba las introducciones absurdas y patéticas, por lo que intentó sugerir a su interlocutor que fuera al grado y le dijera específicamente a qué había ido.

―si sabe dónde se encuentra Astoria, no creo tener que decirle cuáles son las consecuencias del encubrimiento

El hombre vestido de gris frunció el ceño antes de agachar la mirada con frustración. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Draco. Pudo notar la angustia y el enojo que sentía aquel hombre. NO tenía nada en contra de él, era un buen abogado y a pesar de que trabajó junto a su padre, varios casos fiscales que tuvo que pelear contra Lucius después, provocaron que su firma fuera perdiendo clientes importantes pues no podía ganar los casos que enfrentaba contra la firma Malfoy. Poco a poco la importancia de la firma Greengrass fue decayendo, hasta que tuvieron que vender el despacho, debido a que el último caso que pelearon contra la firma Malfoy lo perdieron humillantemente. Astoria había conseguido un lugar en la firma Malfoy e hizo todo lo posible para hacer perder a su padre, falsificó información e involucró a su padre en un complot de falsos testigos que provocó la caída de la firma Greengrass.

―No sé dónde está mi hija y por supuesto que conozco las consecuencias, Malfoy

―Muy bien, entonces, si las conoce y no sabe dónde está Astoria ¿Qué hace aquí?

―Vine a pedirte que cuando la encuentres, no dejes que la recluyan en Azkaban.

―Lo lamento, eso es algo que a mí no me corresponde elegir. El juez será quien dicte su sentencia.

―Ambos sabemos que puedes conseguirle algo mejor a Astoria

―¿Conseguirle algo mejor? ¡Llegó hasta nosotros y disparó un arma de fuego con la intención de matar a mi prometida y a mi hijo!

―¡Lo sé, Malfoy! Y entiendo cómo te sientes, pero te pido que me entiendas a mí

―¡NO! No puedes venir aquí a suplicarme por tu hija

―Malfoy, por favor. Sé que no puedo hacer nada para salvar a Astoria, pero al menos quiero evitarle Azkaban. No lo soportaría. Esta obsesión por ti fue creciendo cada vez más hasta apropiarse de su conciencia. No sabe lo que hace, está enferma. Déjame internarla.

―Justo ahora piensa internarla – dijo con sorna el rubio

―Tu padre entendería, Draco – recurrió por último al honor y la justicia de los Malfoy para poder salvar a su hija. El rubio se detuvo un momento pensando en la mención de su padre. Era cierto, Lucius lo reconsideraría, apelaba a la justicia. Pero él no necesitaba apelar a la justicia, estaba ansioso de venganza más que de justicia. Le parecía que había tolerado suficiente los arranques de Astoria como para permitirle ahora que lastime a su familia.

―Ayúdame a encontrarla y que el juez decida su condena. – Habló después de meditar – te prometo que no moveré un dedo para llevarla a Azkaban y será sólo el juez quien decida si condenarla o internarla.

―Entonces, ¿es un trato? – contestó extendiendo la mano. El rubio le miró de lado con el ceño fruncido. Caminó hacia él a paso lento analizándole. Una rápida mirada le llevó a los zaparos de Greengrass, parecían sucios. Algo poco común en un hombre tan impoluto como él.

―¿Qué pasa, Malfoy, no confías en mi palabra? – presionó al rubio

―Por el contrario – extendió su mano y estrecharon sus manos en un solo movimiento

―En cuanto tenga información sobre Astoria, te lo haré saber

Draco no dio una respuesta, caminó en silencio hacia la puerta del departamento. Abrió y sostuvo la puerta esperando a que saliera el señor Greengrass. Éste tomó el silencio del chico con insignificancia y cruzó el umbral con gesto satisfactorio. Draco echó una última mirada a los zapatos de aquel hombre y cerró la puerta.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó a recepción.

―Señor

―¿Cuáles fueron las palabras exactas del señor Greengrass al llegar aquí, Nott?

―Claro señor, él dijo: Vine a hablar con Draco Malfoy a nombre de mi hija, Astoria Greengrass.

―De acuerdo, gracias, Nott

―Cuanto necesite, señor Malfoy.

Colgó el teléfono, se puso su saco y tomó las llaves del auto. ¿ _En cuanto tenga información sobre Astoria o en cuanto tenga información de ella?_

Nott abrió, solícito, la puerta de cristal para dejarle pasar. Draco se detuvo y volvió hacia el hombre delgado sosteniendo la puerta.

―Espera diez minutos después de haberme ido y llama a Greengrass. Diles que no hay trato. – dijo sacando una tarjeta de su cartera para entregársela a Nott- Este es su número de contacto. Luego espera otros diez minutos y llamas a la estación de policía y les dices que Astoria Greengrass está oculta en Tottemhan Hale, que la delató su padre y yo te pedí que los llamaras.

El moreno asintió y vio partir al rubio en su Mustang 68.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Empezando el descenlace de esta historia. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, sé que ni ustedes ni yo soportamos las ganas de ver por fin un pequeñin o pequeñina corriendo por toda la mansion Malfoy, pero sólo les pido un poco de paciencia. Por lo pronto, pasen y disfruten un poco de la lectura. Por favor, no olviden sus comentarios, estaré infinitamente agradecida por sus impresiones.**

 **Las delicadas magnolias**

Había construido suficientes murallas para resguardarse de las inclemencias de los vientos tan falsamente sentimentales que corren a lo largo de la vida. Desde corta edad supo que las personas se movían por intereses poco honestos. Había crecido entre el amor que se profesaban sus padres, entre las paredes de la mansión Malfoy, siendo educado en las necesarias tareas de diplomacia que debía establecer de acuerdo a su clase con otras personas que no siempre toleraba. Esto se lo enseñó su padre, a ser tolerante y cuidadoso con el medio en el que se desenvolvía, pero sobre todo con las palabras que usaba. No podía darse el lujo de gastar palabras valiosas en personas insignificantes. Le enseñó también que muchas veces el silencio es el mejor intérprete para conocer las verdaderas intenciones de las personas.

Creció y se educó con estos preceptos siempre presentes en su mente. De Lucius aprendió a ser distante y a pensar con la cabeza fría, a modular su corazón cuando fuese necesario aplacarlo. De su madre, por otra parte, aprendió la dulzura y la delicadeza. Narcisa, igual que Hermione, disfrutaban del perfume de las flores más hermosas, a su parecer. La primera vez que visitó a Hermione en su casa y pudo observar la delicadeza con que decoró esa azotea, no pudo evitar recordar el esmero que ponía su madre en las flores de su jardín favorito.

La castaña ya había llamado su atención desde que la vio sentada en la sala de espera en el edifico de la firma, pero terminó por clavársele en el corazón cuando pudo imaginarse a Hermione cuidar los maceteros de magnolias. Narcisa le había contado más de una vez que las magnolias eran unas flores muy delicadas. Tan delicadas eran que necesitaban de cuidados tan sutiles que muy pocas personas podían darles. Con la atención necesaria, las flores se mantenían hermosas, incluso durante el frío invierno podría permanecer en flor alguna que otra. Justo eso había logrado Hermione.

Supo por Tonks que el significado de las magnolias está asociado con la nobleza, pues estas flores poseen una forma tan exótica que en muchas ocasiones se les ha atribuido la propiedad de ser las más hermosas de todas las flores, y representan el principio de una etapa, por lo que son una flor indicada para regalar en aquellos momentos en que una persona se encuentra atravesando un nuevo ciclo.

Así se presentó Hermione a su vida, en un nuevo comienzo, delicada y tierna como la magnolia. Tenerle a su lado le traía paz, la paz que no esperó conseguir tan pronto una vez fuera de Azkaban. La misma paz que lucharía por mantenerla intacta. Así como su madre y Hermione tuvieron la sutileza suficiente como para mantener la flor en brote, él también haría lo que fuese necesario para mantener a Hermione a salvo. Floreciendo, feliz dulce y vanidosa para él.

Así tuviera que enfrentarse a la locura desbordada de Astoria Greengrass, protegería a Hermione y ahora a su hijo de cualquier inclemencia, así le costara la vida misma. Conocía perfectamente bien a Astoria, había estado persiguiéndole por mucho tiempo, pensó que ignorándola iba a terminar por fastidiarse, pero resultó ser más persistente de lo que se imaginó.

Endureció la mirada tan sólo frenar estrepitosamente frente al condominio gris frente a él. Salió del auto y miró hacia la azotea una vez afuera.

 _Sé que estás mirando Astoria. Querías tenerme, bien, heme aquí._

Se remangó la camisa y caminó, magnánimo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al frente. Subió las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto de azotea. Abrió con un solo brazo la puerta de metal. Echó un vistazo al espacio; había libros y hojas esparcidas por todo el piso, los maceteros ya sólo contenían flores marchitas. Los utensilios de cocina estaban regados por todas partes. Reconoció la cafetera italiana tirada al fondo de la cornisa.

Caminó despacio hasta quedar en medio, dirigió su mirada a la puerta de madera gastada; estaba abierta de par en par, así como la pequeña ventana. El viento provocaba que las cortinas púrpuras volaran hacia fuera del cuarto. Permaneció ahí, con la mirada impasible dirigida hacia la oscuridad del interior. Alcanzaba a verse el piso tapizado de libros abiertos y deshojados. Sabía que Astoria estaba adentro, y ella sabía que él estaba ahí.

Respiraba con parsimonia. _Esto se acaba aquí, Astoria._ Caminó hacia el interior del cuarto aún con las manos en los bolsillos. Invadió la oscuridad y siguió caminando. La luz que entraba por la puerta y la ventana le permitieron divisar la figura de Astoria sentada sobre el futon malgastado. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros frente a ella.

―Estoy aquí – extendió los brazos a los lados indicando su presencia– acabemos con esto ahora- terminó de decir sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Astoria levantó la mirada hacia el hombre frente a ella. Le pareció que veía al hombre más atractivo y sexy que jamás conocería. Hombre que pudo ser sólo para ella, pero el rubio no hacía nada más que rechazarla y todo por culpa del embrujo de Hermione Granger.

Arrugó un cuaderno de piel color verde que tenía en sus manos. Arrancó de él una hoja escrita a mano y sin mirar a Draco empezó a leer

―" Hoy conocí a Draco Malfoy, el Director General y dueño de la Firma Malfoy. Es un hombre cauto y calculador, por lo que pude notar, en apariencia. Durante la entrevista se mostró frío y exigente. Pero su mirada era distinta, sus ojos me recordaron los amaneceres desde que regresé a Londres; todos y cada uno de ellos se veían fríos, abrumadores, pero eran hermosos, deslumbrantes…"

Arrugó la hoja arrancada y volvió al cuaderno y arrancó otra

― "Este día ha sido maravilloso, el señor Malfoy ha venido a dejarme a casa. Es todo un caballero, como aquellos príncipes cautelosos y amables. No pude evitar sentirme hechizada por su mirada, es tan penetrante…"

Buscó otra hoja, con desesperación

―" Siento que con cada mirada que me dirige hurga dentro de mí, y yo sin poder evitarlo, le dejo entrar, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar esos ojos …"

Volvió al cuaderno para arrancar más hojas, una tras otra las lanzaba al hombre detenido, impasible, frente a ella, aun sin mostrar expresión alguna. Actitud que la exasperaba cada vez más ¿Cómo era posible que no mostrara sentimiento alguno hacia ella?

―Vine a buscar, Draco – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas arrancadas por la ira debido a la indiferencia del rubio – vine a buscar algo que me dijera qué fue lo que hizo Granger para enamorarte

El rubio permaneció en silencio absoluto, tan sólo mirándola por lo bajo sin emitir ningún gesto. Había ido ahí con toda la intención de matar a Astoria con sus propias manos, había pensado en una sarta de insultos con dedicatoria especial para ella mientras manejaba camino a Tottemhan Hale, pero ahora que la veía sentada, en medio de la oscuridad, desesperada y agazapada sobre un cuaderno de piel, que parecía ser el diario personal de Hermione, le pareció tan patética.

Tan insulsamente patética, y ¿le preguntaba qué tenía Hermione que lo enamoró?

―Justo lo que nunca podrás tener, Astoria, la delicadeza de mirar a los ojos y encontrar la calidez de un corazón.

―!Aggggh! – lanzó el desgastado cuaderno en sus manos contra el rubio quien esquivó sin dificultad el objeto lanzado en su contra.

Astoria se levantó tomando más libros para arrojarlos al piso

―¡Es una maldita! ¡Una maldita purulenta y moribunda! ¡Una desgraciada que me quitó la oportunidad de hacerte feliz! – gritaba arrojando libros a todos lados. - ¡Si no fuese por ella te habrías quedado conmigo!

―¡Es suficiente, Astoria! – intentó acercarse a la mujer que ya había perdido control de sí misma - ¡Deja de actuar como una adolescente malcriada, nunca te quise, lo sabes bien!

―¡No! Sí me querías, sí me querías, sólo debiste darte cuenta – dijo arrojándose sobre Draco y envolviéndolo con sus brazos. El rubio apenas pudo sostenerse de pie, sujetaba fuertemente los brazos de Astoria para que le soltara. No tuvo que forcejear mucho, era más fuerte y pudo quitarse del agarre de la mujer.

Ella bufó con enfado e irritación, le maldijo, a él y a Hermione y a su hijo que venía en camino. Insultó desde sus entrañas y escupió las palabras con odio. Corrió a la puerta para cerrarla, ancló el seguro. Draco frunció el ceño ante las acciones de Astoria. Se adelantó hacia donde estaba ella, recargada sobre la puerta de madera, ahora cerrada a sus espaldas. La vio sacar un encendedor, no supo de dónde, y arrojarlo hacia los libros en el piso, que empezaron a arder al instante.

―Yo creo que te enamoraron sus piernas asquerosas – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro- Yo también puedo tenerlas – soltó una carcajada

Draco empuñó sus manos y la apartó violentamente de la puerta. Desancló el seguro y abrió de golpe la madera que ya empezaba a calentarse. Cogió a Astoria con fuerza desmedida para sacarla del cuarto. Una vez afuera la arrojó al piso. La mujer cayó de rodillas sobre el pavimento irregular provocando raspaduras en las rodillas. Ésta se hincó mientras veía al rubio entrar al cuarto para sacar al menos un lote de libros que arrojó junto a ella.

Se escucharon las sirenas a lo lejos. Era la policía. Astoria supo que no tenía a dónde ir. Draco la quería en Azkaban y ahora ella le había dado todo para que la encerrada un buen tiempo en esas húmedas celdas. Había recurrido a su padre por ayuda, juntos habían ideado un plan para persuadir a Draco y desestimar la alevosía de sus actos y reducirlos a locura o demencia. Pero no supo cómo Draco pudo encontrarla. Le había pedido a su padre ser cuidadoso con lo que decía y con lo que no. No quería ir a Azkaban, tenía miedo, ya había perdido suficiente, ya le habían quitado a Draco, no quería perder su libertad.

En un último arrojo de voluntad y ceguera, se levantó con estrépito y tambaleante para correr hacia la cornisa. Draco, quien buscaba baldes para arrojar agua alrededor de ellos y evitar que el fuego se expandiera, la vio correr con desesperación. Soltó el balde y corrió tras ella.

Astoria llegó a la cornisa, subió el pie en un desnivel de la construcción y se sostuvo con ambas manos del muro para cruzarla. Sintió el frío de los primeros vientos invernarles sobre su rostro. Pensó que había perdido contra Granger, pero no dejaría que la encerraran en Azkaban, prefería entregarse al frío vacío que pasar una vida en una celda.

Pero sintió una fuerza descomunal asirla del brazo justo en el momento en que había extendido los suyos para despedirse del mundo. Volvió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco. Les miró, como nunca lo había hecho, y encontró furia, odio y rencor en ellos. Un rayito de esperanza le hicieron creer que Draco la salvaba, al menos por compasión. Pero esa mirada irascible que poseía el rubio hicieron que temblara de pies a cabeza.

―¡Draco! – suplicó mientras era arrastrada sin cuidado y con violencia hacia el interior de la cornisa

―¡Oh! ¡No querida, tú no morirás aquí, antes pagarás lo que has hecho! – dijo en un tono medio que le heló la sangre a Astoria.

Draco la arrojó, nuevamente sobre el piso sin miramientos ni compasión.

―¡Por favor! ¡Draco, perdóname! ¡Por tu hijo, no permitas que me lleven a Azkaban! – suplicaba arrodillada a los pies del rubio. Éste le sostuvo del cuello y la levantó con fuerza hasta tenerla a su altura.

―Queridísima, Astoria – apretó su agarré – No tienes idea de cómo me encantaría matarte yo mismo – empezaba a quedarse sin aire. El rubio la azotó sobre la pared más cercana, junto a la puerta de metal. – Pero le prometí a la mujer que amo que volvería a ella esta noche- dijo acercándose al oído de la chica. ―y como te habrás dado cuenta, siempre cumplo mis promesas

Simplemente la dejó caer. La puerta de metal junto a ellos se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a bomberos, paramédicos y a los oficiales de policía. Astoria permanecía a sus pies sosteniéndose el cuello. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia los libros que había logrado sacar del cuarto, Astoria le vio levantarlos, no le dirigía la mirada.

Un par de policías la levantaron para esposarla. Bajaba con dificultad los escalones, sentía un fuerte dolor en las rodillas, pero, sobre todo, sentía su orgullo herido al mirar a Draco caminar delante de ella con libros en las manos sin volver a mirarle ni una sola vez.

La subieron al auto, esposada. Desde la ventanilla vio al rubio hablar con los oficiales de policía. Vio el auto de su padre detenerse a lo lejos. No le vio salir del auto, supo que no recibiría más ayuda de él. Draco caminó cerca de donde estaba ella, otra vez sin mirarle. Sólo pasó de largo, como si cualquier cosa insignificante. Ella giró para verlo, al menos una última vez. Le miró subir a su auto y partir. Ahí iba, el amor de su vida, a encontrarse con otra, con Hermione Granger.

Los oficiales encendieron el auto y partieron.

Antes de ir al hospital decidió ir a su departamento a cambiarse la camisa. Lavó su rostro con agua fría y tomó su sacó. Al llegar al hospital encontró a Hermione tomando su cena. Le acompañaban Lucius y Narcisa quienes saludaron a su hijo al verle entrar.

Draco repartió besos a su madre, un fuerte apretón a su padre y un cálido beso en la frente a su adorada Hermione. Ésta le recibió con una sonrisa como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, tan sincera y delicada. Le vio sonrojarse, él sonrió ante semejante reacción, esa mujer iba a matarlo de ternura, y más ahora que estaba embarazada, pensó que le sentaba muy bien.

Narcisa y Lucius empezaron a despedirse de ambos jóvenes. Una vez solos, Draco separó la bandeja de comida y se sentó a su lado, extendió el brazo para acurrucar a Hermione cerca de él. Ésta aceptó la invitación y respiró profundamente el varonil aroma. Permanecieron así unos momentos, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

―Fuiste a Tottemhan Hale – dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

―¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó extrañado

―Llegaste con los zapatos polvosos, algo poco común …

―en alguien tan impoluto – completó – eres una chica lista- dijo besando la cabeza de la castaña

―¿Estaba ahí?

―Tenías razón, la policía pudo encargarse – dijo acariciando suavemente su mano – cuando llegué ya la habían apresado

Hermione volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Éste respondió su gesto recargando ligeramente su barbilla en ella. Supo que mentía, pudo percibir el olor a humo en su cuerpo, además la camisa que llevaba puesta ahora, no era la misma con la que lo vio en la mañana, a pesar de ser también negra. Pero no quiso preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado. Lo que fuera, él había regresado con ellos, tal como lo había prometido.

* * *

Un par de meses después...

―Draco, apresúrate, Hermione y Luna no deben tardar en llegar

―Lo sé, es sólo que no puedo encontrar el maldito corbatín – decía el rubio con un poco de enojo

―Déjame a mí – dijo Harry buscando entre el armario – estas nervioso, debes relajarte, todo irá bien. No es como si Hermione se arrepintiera y no llegara

―Potter, si intentas relajarme, déjame decirte que no lo estás consiguiendo

―Lo siento, Draco. – dijo terminando de colocarle el corbatín al esmoquin negro de tres piezas que lucía el rubio – para serte sincero yo también estoy un poco nervioso.

―¿Tú? Pero sólo eres el padrino de bodas

―Lo sé, pero eso implica mucha responsabilidad. A demás, ya olvidé dónde guardé los anillos

―¡¿Qué?!

―Tranquilo, tranquilo, los encontraré de inmediato – dijo mientras el rubio estaba fulminándolo con la mirada

La puerta se abrió completa para dejar entrar a Lucius Malfoy quien lucía un perfecto traje negro de corte tom Ford con solapas amplias.

―Draco, no tengo que recordarte que el novio debe ser el primero en llegar- dijo entrando y dándole una pequeña caja de terciopelo oscuro a Harry, quien se alegró al ver que se trataban de los anillos de bodas – Hermione llegará en cinco minutos y tú sigues aquí. – dijo mientras sacudía las solapas del esmoquin de su primogénito.

―Estoy listo – contestó con el semblante serio

Lucius asintió en silencio, dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro a su hijo y se encaminó a la puerta. Tomó el picaporte y volvió a mirar a ambos jóvenes

―Sólo por si llegase a preguntar, talvez puedan decirle a tu madre que hemos tenido una emotiva charla padre-hijo – dijo y salió del cuarto.

Draco y Harry se miraron unos momentos y se encogieron de hombros.

Afuera, en el jardín, el movimiento era intenso. No había demasiadas personas, pero todo el personal de la mansión había puesto manos a la obra para organizar una ceremonia encantadora, a parecer de Hermione. Tonks fue la encargada de organizar a todos en la mansión para que todo saliera perfecto. Narcisa, un poco más nerviosa, se había encargado de adornar cada rincón de su casa con flores perfumadas. Y algunas magnolias que, a pesar de que aún no era primavera, ya empezaban a florecer algunas.

Estaba un poco ansiosa por el ramo de la novia. Draco le había dicho que a Hermione le gustaban las magnolias igual que a ella, e hizo todo lo posible por conseguirle unas en color blanco y magenta. Esperaba que le gustara.

Desde el auto, Hermione pudo notar a lo lejos el camino empedrado hacia la mansión Malfoy. Le resultó más hermoso ahora que cuando pisó por primera vez aquella enorme casa. Tal vez eran los nervios que sentía, pero le parecía que no podía haber imagen tan hermosa como aquella casa en blanco con las puertas abiertas de par en par para darle la bienvenida y ofrecerle un poquito de felicidad.

―Ten esto Hermione – dijo Luna sacándole de sus ensoñaciones.

―Pero Luna, esto lo compramos especialmente para tu boda – dijo sorprendida la castaña al sostener una corona de hojas hechas en bronce.

―Creo que va mejor con tu cabello – dijo sonriendo ampliamente a su amiga junto a ella. – Te ves hermosa, Herms.

―Gracias, Luna – contestó sonrojada colocándose la corona de hojas sobre su cabeza. Intentó dejar recoger un poco su cabello, pero Luna la detuvo. Le sugirió dejarlo así.

El auto entró al jardín central de la mansión, pasó de largo hasta el jardín lateral. Por la ventana Harry miraba llegar el auto de su novia. Avisó a Draco que Hermione había llegado, ambos tomaron aire y salieron del cuarto rumbo a las enormes escaleras de mármol.

Se toparon con Tonks quien regañaba a una chica de la cocina por olvidar descorchar el vino. Draco la sostuvo por los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Relájate, Tonks, hoy es mi boda – dijo sorprendiendo a la mujer quien volvió para regalarle una sonrisa. Harry se despidió de ella con un ademán de la mano.

Narcisa salió corriendo del estudio con un ramo de magnolias en la mano. Draco la miró perderse tras la puerta del pasillo lateral que daba al jardín de abedules. Quiso espiar, pero Lucius, quien salía también del estudio llamó a Draco con voz grave indicándole que le siguiera.

Luna salía del auto a prisa. Sacó un pequeño listón en rosa, adornado con pequeñas flores delicadas hechas en encaje blanco. Hermione se sorprendió por la delicadeza de la pieza. Luna le ordenó levantarse la falda, la castaña abrió los ojos impactada.

―Creeme, lo disfrutarás – le dijo ayudando a levantar el vuelo del vestido de novia- Draco se encargará, te lo aseguro – dijo amarando el listón sobre el muslo de la chica. La rubia le guiñó el ojo, gesto que provocó los colores rosados en las mejillas de Hermione.

Narcisa llegaba al jardín maravillada por la imagen de la joven castaña. Elogió a la chica estrechándole en un abrazo. Le dio el ramo de magnolias que había diseñado ella misma. Hermione agradeció el detalle tan elegante de Narcisa. Juntas se encaminaron al interior.

En los pasillos aledaños, Harry corría gritando a los gemelos apresurarse al jardín. Los chicos salían de un cuarto en el piso de arriba con sus pequeños esmóquines mal abrochados. Ginny salió sonrojada por la tardanza, vestir a sus hermanos era toda una proeza. Harry apresuró a los chicos, cargó a Fred y tomó la mano de George. Elogió el vestido verde jade de Ginny, ésta agradeció el cumplido y le indicó que fue elección de Luna para vestir a las damas de honor.

A la entrada del laberinto Lucius esperaba por la novia y su séquito, reprendió a Harry por tardarse tanto. Fred le mostró la lengua por regañar a su padre adoptivo, pero Harry se disculpó de inmediato. Lucius les vio adentrarse entre los pasillos del laberintico jardín y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el futuro Malfoy fuera más bien la futura pequeña Malfoy. Imaginó a una dulce niña caminando por entre los jardines cubiertos de flores. Sonrió de medio lado.

Divisó a lo lejos a Hermione, a Luna y a Narcisa caminar hacia él. Admiró a cada una de ellas y con un gesto galante besó la mano de la novia. Hermione agradeció sonrojada la atención. Lucius pidió a Hermione ser él quien la encaminara hasta el novio, si no le molestaba. Hermione asintió agradecida. Pensó que haría el viaje sola.

Ginny llegó corriendo tras ellos con unas canastas repletas de pétalos de rosas blancas. Aseguró que ella y Tonks habían cubierto el camino al jardín con ellos. Narcisa agradeció a la pelirroja y se encaminó hacia el interior de laberinto, no sin antes felicitar a la novia y recordarle que lucía hermosa.

Licius, por su parte ofreció el brazo a la novia y ésta aceptó. Respiró nerviosa, sentía que las piernas le temblaban. No estaba segura de poder caminar todo el empedrado del laberinto hasta llegar al quiosco. Sintió un apretón de manos de parte de Lucius indicándole que todo estaría bien.

―Apóyate en mi – dijo mirándole a los ojos. La chica asintió en silenció y comenzó a caminar.

El viento comenzó a soplar ligeramente soltando el aroma de las flores que adornaban el quisco de metal al centro del laberinto. Draco estaba de pie con una mano en el bolsillo, junto a él estaba Harry, con las manos entrelazadas al frente. Vio las unas flores desprenderse de las paredes del jardín, pudo sentir en el aire el aroma de las magnolias, pero, sobre todo, pudo sentir el aroma a vainilla del cabello de Hermione.

Su corazón que hasta ese momento latía aceleradamente se detuvo de repente. La vio entrar, tan bella del brazo de su padre. Sentía los pies clavados en la tierra, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, no quería hacerlo, no quería perderse ni un detalle de ella.

La vio caminar solemne, con pasos delicados hacia él, ataviada en un hermoso vestido largo con un sutil escote al frente en color blanco. La falda del vestido volaba magnánima por el viento que soplaba arrojando las flores que se desprendían y caían alrededor de la novia. Esa imagen tan hermosa sólo era comparable a aquella vez en Tottemhan Hale cuando el viento levantó juguetones los risos de la chica y ella giraba sonriente hacia él.

Se preguntó si fue gracias a su aguerrida voluntad para poder sobreponerse a los momentos oscuros de la hostil Azkaban que ahora el universo le recompensaba con tanta dicha hecha mujer.

Ella caminaba a pasos acompasados, las piernas dejaron de temblarle, no parecía sentir el piso bajo sus pies, tenía la sensación de estar flotando, caminaba sobre el aire hacia Draco. Los invitados desaparecieron a su vista. Obvió las sillas cuestas en dos columnas y a las personas de pie, mirándole pasar, bellamente vestida.

No se fijó en la sonrisa que le dedicaba Neville o Emily, Sirius estaba al otro lado, admirando también a la novia, junto a él, su esposa sosteniendo de la mano a una pequeña niña, Daphne Black, Tonks no paraba de llorar, su esposo, Remus, le extendió un pañuelo para ayudarle a superar la impresión que él también se llevó al mirar caminar a la novia. Los niños Potter miraban deslumbrados volar el vestido por el aire.

Pero nadie, excepto Draco, existía para ella. Le vio erguido, con una mano en el bolsillo, sonriéndole seductor. Esperando por ella, sólo por ella. Jamás se imaginó vestida de novia entregando su mano al hombre que más amaba en el mundo, por el que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para sobrevivir, ella y su hijo.

Ahora que la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo.

Lucius hizo detener sus pasos. Las manos del mayor Malfoy sosteniendo la suya le trajo a la realidad. Escuchó el murmullo de alabanzas a la sutil y delgada figura de la novia, el viento soplar y las flores del quiosco elevarse por encima de las paredes del laberinto. Draco sacó la mano del bolsillo y la extendió, Lucius guio la mano de la joven hacia el rubio. Éste la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Se miraron mutuamente y el mundo desapareció para ellos.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Quisiera como preámbulo de este capítulo, expresar mi infinito agradecimiento para todas aquellas que han seguido esta historia y que se han arriesgado hasta el final, les aseguro que a pesar de todo, les gustará, me esforzaré! Además gracias, también a quienes me han dado sus impresiones y sus comentarios. Aquí todas ellas, gracias a ustedes: Micaela Malfoy, sonrais777, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Erica18,MArch, Nuia16, Luna White29, , Little Vampire Sexy, Guest, artipinck94, Muscy, Correca23maya, ivicab93 y Salesia. A todas ustedes gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios!**

 **Quiero comentar también que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Por lo que espero que lo disfruten y por favor lean y como siempre, espero sus comentarios y sus impresiones especialmente sobre este capítulo. Había pensado en incluir un epílogo, pero eso dependerá del capítulo final y si ustedes lo ven necesario, aunque eso será próximamente, por lo pronto, disfruten de un rato de lectura.**

 **Momentos de felicidad.**

El fotógrafo estaba listo para capturar a todos, tomo más de diez minutos tratar de poner orden, todos deseaban participar del recuerdo. Draco y Hermione estaban al centro, él sosteniéndola de la cintura lo más cerca que le fuera posible. Junto a ella Lucius Malfoy mantenía un semblante serio y hasta frio, nunca le agradó mucho la convivencia con tantas personas; al otro lado, Narcisa sostenía el brazo del blondo con una sonrisa iluminada; Harry, junto a ella, cargaba a Fred y trataba de controlar al pequeño George por el cuello de la camisa, pues él quería estar con la novia. Junto a Lucius, Luna acomodaba el cabello de su hija adoptiva Ginny, quien sonreía tímida por el gesto. Una fila atrás estaba Tonks junto a Remus con su pequeño en brazos. Neville, al otro lado, estaba distraído admirando el jardín de la mansión, Emily le daba un codazo para hacerlo volver a la realidad. Sirius hacía un sutil cariño a su pequeña Daphne en brazos mientras su esposa sacudía la solapa de su traje. Y en un instante, al soplo del viento sobre el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, el click de la cámara sonó justo en el momento que los novios, al centro, volvían las miradas mutuamente, y se guardó el recuerdo.

Cuando la pose hubo terminado todos se separaron para abrazar a la novia y darle las más fervientes felicitaciones. Draco la vio sonreír a cada invitado que se acercaba, no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado ante la imagen de Hermione vestida de novia, con el cabello adornado por las flores que sopló el viento, sus rizos parecían bailar al ritmo de una suave canción, y sin ser consciente, sujetó celosamente la cintura de la chica para atraerla y atrapar sus labios en un beso que arrebató más de un suspiro a las asistentes.

Hermione se vio sorprendida por el impulso del rubio, pero sobre todo por el ímpetu del beso. Draco pedía más, exigía más y como un conquistador se abrió paso entre los labios de la joven para saborear cada rincón de aquella boca que lo hechizó apenas desde el primer beso. _No puede haber nada mejor._ Se dijo disfrutando de los labios de la bella castaña

Sintió las manos de la joven sobre su pecho, supo que era la señal para separarse, la falta de aire lo aconsejaba. Dejó escapar un gruñido por la inevitable separación y detuvieron el beso. Sólo en ese momento se percataron de que el mundo había dejado de ser mudo. Escucharon aplausos a su alrededor.

La celebración transcurrió amenamente, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, los meseros entraban con el servicio del banquete.

Harry y Luna intentaban que los gemelos comieran un poco del menú, hasta que la rubia se rindió y caminó a la cocina para pedir que le prepararan algún menú infantil para los gemelos

Neville parecía haber hecho una extraña conexión con Emily quien sonreía ante las excesivas atenciones del chico. En un reflejo miró a Sirius dándole a probar un sorbo de vino a su pequeña hija a quien sentó en sus piernas para alejarla de uno de los niños Potter que hace un rato intentaba tomarle la mano a su princesa.

Lucius Malfoy, al otro lado de la mesa, veía con irritación al pequeño pelirrojo espiando tras la silla a la hija de Sirius, por lo que se levantó y aló al pequeño hacia un rincón de la extensa habitación y le dijo seriamente: "Nunca, ningún hombre debe esconderse como un cobarde. Si quieres tomarle de la mano, sólo ve y hazlo"

El pequeño Fred se alejó corriendo hasta llegar a la pequeña Daphne y le tomó de la mano brindándole una amplia sonrisa antes de jalarla y llevársela corriendo al jardín, gesto que Sirius tomó con muy poca gracia y se levantó de su asiento para ir tras ellos.

A lo lejos se le escuchó gritar a Potter por el comportamiento de su hijo, pero Draco detuvo su furioso andar y lo alejó para conversar con él mientras dejaba que su amigo se ocupara de la travesura del pequeño.

Hermione apenas había probado bocado de su comida pues Narcisa no dejaba de hablar con ella sobre el pequeño o pequeña Malfoy. Le ofreció, por supuesto, la mansión para vivir ahí durante el embarazo, pues no consideraba que fuese adecuado que estuviera tan apartada en el departamento de Draco. Y pesar de que era un asunto importante esa plática resultaba un poco incómodo para ella, aún no había hablado con Draco, a cabalidad, sobre la circunstancia del nacimiento de su bebé y eso la tenía preocupada. El rubio, quien estaba al otro lado de la habitación, aun conversando con Sirius, notó la incomodidad de la plática entre ambas mujeres y decidió intervenir. Despachó al abogado y fue al rescate de su bella esposa.

―Hermione, parece que el vino se ha agotado – dijo posando su mano sobre la espalda de la castaña –¿ nos permites, madre? – completó mirando a Narcisa quien comprendió el mensaje y asintió con sutileza en silencio.

El rubio tomó la mano de la chica y se encaminaron por los pasillos de la gran casa.

―¿Tan pronto se ha acabado el vino?

―tan pronto como noté tu incomodidad con la plática de mi madre

―oh! ¿Cómo lo has notado?

―Bueno, Hermione, a estas alturas pensé que ya sabrías que mi pasatiempo favorito es observarte – le dijo mirándole seductoramente al tiempo que se detenía frente a ella y le hacía frenar para robarle un beso que correspondió parándose de puntas para alcanzar esos labios expertos.

Cuando se separaron le pareció encantadora la imagen de su bella esposa sonrojándose por haberle robado un beso. ¡ _Cuánta ternura guarda que no se le acaba nunca!_ Sonrió por su pensamiento y volvió a retomar el paso con la mano de Hermione entre la suya.

―Esta casa es todo un laberinto – comentó sorprendida por los pasillos abovedados por los que caminaban para llegar a la cava.

―Es una casa muy antigua – comentó el chico sin soltarla de la mano – pero es muy bella

―¿solías caminar por aquí cuando eras niño?

―Solía hacerlo, sí. Recorría cada rincón. Mi madre decía que esta casa guarda algo mágico.

―Seguramente lo hace

―Es sólo una casa, Hermione.

―Yo pienso que puede ser el hogar de nuestro hijo. Tu madre puede enseñarle todos esos rincones mágicos que hay

El rubio detuvo de golpe su andar, Hermione se vio contrariada por la actitud tan hosca que tomó de repente.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Dices que esta casa puede ser el hogar de nuestro hijo, pero hablas de ello como si tú no fueses a estar aquí – dijo cortante

Ella agachó la mirada, sin saber cómo responder a eso. No había notado que ella misma se había excluido de la imagen. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y sospechó que Draco, por su silencio, también sentía lo mismo.

―No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor

Ella levantó la mirada ante la súplica del rubio.

―Lo lamento, Draco, no me di cuenta

―Ese es el punto, Hermione – decía tomándole con ambas manos los hombros- Convéncete de que no te dejaré ir.

Los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas. Y el rubio selló su promesa con un delicado beso que la castaña sintió más como una suave caricia sobre sus labios.

Mientras la noche caía y los invitados empezaban a irse, Hermione se tomó un poco de tiempo para salir al jardín. Quiso adentrarse al laberinto y comenzó a caminar por entre los pasillos empedrados. Se quitó los zapatos y los tomó en sus manos. Draco, quien la buscaba ya hace un rato la miró, desde adentro, caminar. Le pareció la musa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en su vida.

Ella pasaba su mano sobre las jardineras que formaban las paredes del camino cuando sintió los brazos del rubio envolver su cintura y respirar el aroma de su cabello.

―Draco, quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre

―Entonces quedémonos

Ella dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Le dedicó una mirada ya sin nostalgia, sin tristeza ni miedo. Draco pudo notar el cariño y la decisión en esos ojos chocolate que le habían cautivado, y esperó en silencio a que hablara.

―Cuando todo haya acabado, después de nuestros momentos más felices – decía mientras alaba la mano del joven y caminaba por delante extendiendo su brazo para señalar el quisco donde se dieron el sí – déjame aquí, para que cada vez que vengas a hablar conmigo, te reciba con las flores que me dieron la bienvenida en estedía.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir que la respiración se le iba de sólo imaginarse la partida de Hermione, pero comprendía los riesgos, y también entendía los deseos de la chica. Fue hasta ese momento en que se percató del verdadero significado de las palabras de la joven cuando caminaban a la cava y él le contó sobre ese "algo" mágico que guardaba la mansión.

Sonrió amorosamente acariciando la mejilla de su Hermione y le besó, una, dos, tres veces antes de juntar su frente con la de ella. El rubio se sentó sobre el mármol del quiosco e invitó a Hermione a hacerlo también. Ella se acomodó entre sus piernas y el rubio la abrazó por la espalda.

Como todo un seductor daba pequeños besos a lo largo de los delicados hombros de la joven. Ella giró el rostro para mirarle de medio lado y su mano, aventurera, buscó la manera de sortear la excesiva tela de la falda del vestido de la novia. Hermione dio un pequeño salto al sentir la mano del rubio acariciar sutilmente la pierna de la chica. Recargó su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro de su esposo y se dedicó a sentir el roce de los fríos y varoniles dedos sobre su piel, mientras él besaba su cuello tentador.

―Draco – soltó su nombre entre suspiros y a él le pareció la voz más sexy en esa bella mujer tumbada entre sus brazos. Tuvo que hacer un gran acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para controlar su impetuosa virilidad que ya empezaba a hacerse presente. La ansiaba tanto, pero podía esperar, esta noche le quería otorgar el mayor placer que pudiera.

Y entonces, entre jadeos y el soplo de su nombre, sintió la empapada liberación de la joven sobre sus dedos. Sonrió con satisfacción y como triunfo final, desató el listón con encaje atado a su muslo que ya había sentido apenas su mano invasora comenzó con sus caricias.

Acunó a la joven sonrojada por su expedita liberación de goce. Y mientras la envolvía con sus brazos, ella miró con timidez el listón entre sus manos. Entonces recordó las palabras de Luna " _Lo disfrutarás. Draco se encargará"_

 _¡Y vaya que lo hizo!_

Así quedaron en silencio disfrutando la calidez de su abrazo, en medio de la noche.

* * *

La vida después de la boda había sido un poco complicada. Habían acordado vivir en el departamento de Draco a pesar de los consejos de Narcisa. Sin embargo, el juicio del caso Riddle-Severus, se había complicado debido a las protestas y atentados de los seguidores del primero. Por lo que el juez decidió posponer por dos semanas el juicio.

A pesar de este inconveniente, la firma Malfoy llevaba la ventaja, sin embargo, Draco se mantenía a la expectativa, pues las intervenciones de los grupos neonazis eran cada vez más constantes y estaba casi seguro que de un momento a otro empezarían a acosar al equipo legal que defendía el libro de Severus. Debía mantenerse cauteloso, sobre todo por su familia. Ya se habían librado de la loca de Astoria como para permitir que un grupo de choque con ideas retrógradas atente contra Hermione y su hijo.

Esta tensión, aunado a los casos que llegaban a la firma, provocó que Draco pasara poco tiempo en casa, situación que no le hacía sentir nada bien. Se sentía desesperado el no poder pasar al menos diez minutos con Hermione sin tener que llamarle y decirle que no lo espere despierta porque llegaría tarde.

Todas las noches que llegaba se encontraba con la cena dispuesta en la mesa para cuando él llegara y comiera un poco antes de dormir unas horas. Cada noche encontraba en la cocina las bandejas de comida junto con una nota:

 _He preparado un poco de pescado y verduras, de postre hay pudín de chocolate, tu favorito. Disfruta la cena, no te desveles tanto._

 _Con amor,_

 _Herms_

Cada nota la sentía como una flecha clavada hondamente en su corazón. Se lamentaba no poder estar con ella lo suficiente. A penas la había acompañado al ginecólogo, en varias ocasiones Narcisa o Luna la acompañaban porque él debía estar en la audiencia del caso Riddle-Severus antes de la suspensión del juicio. Bufó molesto consigo mismo. Le prometió a Hermione estar con ella cada momento y le estaba fallando.

Después del último bocado entró silenciosamente al dormitorio para evitar despertarla. Procuró no hacer ruido al cambiarse de ropa. La miró dormir, estaba en posición fetal con una mano sobre su ya abultado vientre. Tenía ya seis meses de embarazo, y cada mes transcurrido la veía más hermosa que antes. _No merezco a esta mujer._ Se decía, ni una sola vez le ha reclamado por su ausencia. Por el contrario, le recibía siempre con una nota cariñosa _. ¿Cuánto cariño guardas Hermione, que no dejo de sentirme dichoso por tenerte?_

Quitó suavemente un mechón de cabello que cruzaba por su rostro. Pensó que lo había hecho sutilmente para no despertarla, pero la vio moverse y emitir un quejido aún somnoliento. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos grises que, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, sentía brillar en la altura

―Has llegado – dijo incorporándose torpemente.

―Lo siento, no quise despertarte

―Me alegra que lo hicieras – dijo saliendo de la cama – tengo algo que mostrarte

Fue directo hacia un tocador de madera oscura, de un cajón sacó un sobre blanco y regresó hacia el rubio sonriendo ansiosamente.

―¿Qué es? – preguntó mirando el sobre que su esposa le entregaba en las manos

―¡Vamos, Draco, ábrelo! – le incitó casi con desesperación – ¡te encantará!¡ Lucius y Narcisa quedaron impactados!

El rubio obedeció y abrió el sobre solícito. Sacó unas fotografías del ultrasonido. Eran dos pares de fotos, lo que le pareció un poco extraño porque en el último ultrasonido sólo le habían dado la impresión de un par. Sabían ya el sexo del bebé y por ello decidieron escoger el nombre de Abraxas, sabían que su desarrollo estaba siendo saludable y con normalidad, hasta donde la condición de Hermione se lo permitía, ella se estaba esforzando mucho por el bienestar del bebé, no entendía qué más debería encontrar en el ultrasonido. Regresó la mirada a su esposa frente a él, que se veía cada vez más impaciente

―No comprendo, ¿por qué dos pares de fotografías?

―Míralas bien, Draco. Dime ¿notas algo especial en ellas? – motivó la castaña ya desesperada y tronándose los dedos

Draco observó detenidamente ambos pares de fotografías, pasada la mirada de una a otra. Todo parecía estar en orden. Aunque las figuras eran diferentes, pensó que se debía a la posición del bebé en el vientre de su madre. Todo parecía normal, no lograba comprender a lo que se refería Hermione, hasta que se detuvo al observar las medidas y anotaciones de las fotografías. Mientras unas mostraban las medidas que ya conocían y que indicaban el crecimiento del bebé, las otras indicaban otros números totalmente diferentes, aunque no dispares.

Abrió entonces los ojos sorprendido por lo que veía

―¿Gemelos? – levantó la mirada hacia Hermione

―Mellizos – aclaró ella sonriente – no la habíamos visto porque es muy tímida, se había escondido demasiado bien. – le explicaba ella señalando a la pequeña en la foto – el doctor dijo que es un caso inusual cuando se trata de mellizos.

―¿ella? ¡Es niña! – casi grita de la sorpresa

―Sí, ¿no es maravilloso? – dijo sosteniéndose del brazo de Draco quien no dejaba de mirar la foto del ultrasonido – Narcisa piensa que la pequeña se dejó ver al escuchar a Lucius desear una niña

Draco no podía quitar la mirada de esas fotografías en sus manos. Hermione tenía razón, era un suceso maravilloso, ¡No, maravilloso no! ¡mágico! Volvió su mirada a su esposa junto a él. Hizo volar las fotos hacia la cama y besó tiernamente a la mujer que le entregaba un mar de ternura y ella, tan dulce, sin darse cuenta de lo inmensamente feliz que le hacía.

―Necesitaremos una habitación más grande – sugirió la castaña cuando Draco dejó de besar sus labios para besar su frente – tal vez si cambiamos la biblioteca a otro lugar …

―Debemos mudarnos

―¿qué?¿dónde?

―A la mansión. Pronto se reanudara el juicio y debemos prepararnos. No quisiera dejarte aquí sola. En la mansión estarán mis padres y Tonks, a demás la cabaña de Harry y Luna queda a poca distancia

―De acuerdo, aunque no dejaré que se desborden las atenciones. Estoy embarazada pero no soy una inútil. – advirtió al chico, éste sonrió pues supo inmediatamente a quién se refería la castaña: a su madre.

―Muy bien, Madam ¿me permite escoltarla a la cama? – ofreció su brazo

Hermione entrelazó el suyo y se dejó guiar por su galante esposo hasta la suave cama y se entregaron ambos a los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

La mudanza a la mansión Malfoy fue sencilla. Ella no tuvo que hacer nada excepto subir al auto y viajar hasta la inmensa casa familiar. Quería ocuparse ella personalmente de todas sus cosas, pero Narcisa no se lo permitió. Draco, tal como se lo había dicho, estaba en las diligencias del juicio en la Corte. La suspensión había terminado y parecía que Riddle había tomado un segundo aire y había comenzado con unos ataques legales que la defensa no se esperaba.

Hermione había insistido a Draco en trabajar nuevamente el caso, sin embargo, éste no se lo permitió. El ginecólogo le había sugerido no estresarse ni presionarse demasiado, por la salud de los mellizos. A demás debía concentrarse en el tratamiento de inmunidad que McGonagall le había prescrito.

Lo cierto es que la vida en la mansión era más motivante de lo que se imaginó. Siempre había algo que hacer, como trabajar, aunque sea un poco en el jardín, junto a Narcisa. Ya que la biblioteca de la mansión era enorme, pasaba algunas horas leyendo y haciendo unas notas que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en escritos más serios y que Luna le sugirió enviarlos a su padre para que los publicase en su periódico. A veces tenía un acalorado debate con Lucius Malfoy sobre algún libro que habían leído, el punto de Lucius siempre era racional, objetivista y hasta legal, en cambio, el de la castaña era filológico y sobre todo estético.

Algunos días Harry y Luna llegaban a visitarle. Se la pasaba muy bien con los gemelos, los miraba con cariño imaginándose a sus hijos jugando y corriendo por toda la mansión con Narcisa tras ellos y con Lucius gruñendo por el ruido. Sucedía también, con bastante frecuencia, que estas escenas las imaginaba con un halo de tristeza e incertidumbre sobre sí misma. No estaba segura de si alcanzaría ver crecer a sus pequeños, pero se obligaba a borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dedicaba a ser inmensamente feliz con su presente.

Draco, mientras mantenía toda la atención posible en el desarrollo del juicio en la Corte, pensaba en Hermione y en sus mellizos. Ya habían pasado dos meses más desde que se mudaron a la mansión. Habían tenido algunos problemas, sobre todo con la salud de Hermione que, aunque él había insistido en acudir a un tratamiento extra, ella prefirió confiar en McGonagall y esperar a que nacieran los mellizos para tratarse al cien por ciento después.

Ya en la boda de Harry y Luna, que se celebró también en la mansión por comodidad de Hermione, ella había tenido una fuerte recaída con los melanomas en sus piernas y no podía estar de pie por mucho tiempo. La ceremonia transcurrió en uno de los jardines laterales, en el jardín de abedules y jacarandas, pues era más grande y podían acudir más personas. Aunque Hermione fue a la cama más temprano por lo agotada que estaba, fue un momento feliz el que compartió con sus amigos. Además, fue el día en que Draco y ella tomaron su primera foto familiar. Luna pensó que ya habían tomado suficientes fotos de su boda y regaló a sus amigos la última fotografía de la noche. Por lo que frente a una jacaranda en flor, Draco y Hermione posaban sonrientes para la foto.

A pesar de los altibajos ocasionados por el cáncer que padecía Hermione, lo cierto era que estaba más tranquilo ahora que vivían en la mansión. Había muchas más personas que entraban y salían y que estaban al cuidado de Hermione, confiaba en la necedad de Narcisa para evitar que Hermione se propasara con alguna actividad que le perjudicara a ella o a los bebés, en la amabilidad de Tonks para darle consejos sobre el embarazo, en Harry y Luna que sabía acudirían prontamente si se presentara alguna emergencia y su padre, que aunque frío y distante como él, sabía perfectamente que estaba al tanto del bienestar de Hermione.

Cuando el juez dio el martillazo para dar por finalizada la sesión del día, Draco se disponía a abandonar la sala, la sesión había terminado antes de lo esperado y quería apresurarse para salir antes de que los reporteros aglutinaran las puertas de la Corte como usualmente lo hacían. Pero apenas cruzó el umbral se vio detenido por Tom Riddle, quien le saludaba con una falsa cortesía. Draco respondió al saludo, más por protocolo, pero secamente. Riddle le felicitó por su futuro hijo, cosa que a Draco le sorprendió mas no lo demostró. Asintió y lo despachó como pudo. Conocía a tipos como él, quería la oportunidad de hacer un trato, y sólo hacían tratos cuando pierden ventaja, y eso significaba que la firma Malfoy seguía tomando ventaja.

* * *

Después de cumplir con algunos deberes que quedaron pendientes, Tonks volvió a la cocina para insistir a Hermione en ir a descansar, ya era demasiado tarde como para estar haciendo postres. Ya que Narcisa y Tonks se hacían cargo de servir la cena a Draco en cuanto llegara, Hermione se empeñaba en hacer algo ella misma, y cada noche preparaba algún postre diferente que dejaba junto a su ya acostumbrada nota.

Aunque ese día se le había hecho especialmente largo y sentía un ardor insufrible en sus piernas, hizo un esfuerzo por terminar la tarta que preparaba. Sintió un ligero mareo que la obligó a tambalear y tirar algunos trastes al piso, esto hizo que Tonks corriera para sostenerla.

―Hermione, tienes que ir a descansar. Tienes ya ocho meses, no puedes estar haciendo esta clase de esfuerzos

―No te preocupes Tonks, ahora me iré a la cama

―Te acompañaré

* * *

Había querido llegar mucho más temprano pero no pudo lograrlo, entre el juicio Riddle-Severus y otros, a losque debía darles seguimiento por ser el director del bufete, le mantuvieron ocupado más de lo que esperó.

Justo antes de salir, Emily le anunciaba una notificación de Azkaban. Astoria Greengrass se había suicidado dentro de su celda. _Cobarde._ Pensó, arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al cesto de basura.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, Remus apareció de entre la puerta del jardín para decirle, como cada noche, que Hermione le había dispuesto la mesa para cenar. Sonrió por el comentario, dio las buenas noches a Remus y fue a la cocina. Tomó la nota que había escrito Hermione:

 _Esta vez hice tarta de manzana, espero que la disfrutes. Por favor, guardanos un poco para mañana._

 _Con infinito amor, Ivy, Abraxas y Hermione._

No pudo evitar sonreír, hasta para escribir derrocha ternura, pensó mientras se llevaba un bocado de tarta a la boca.

Subió al dormitorio una vez terminada la cena. Como siempre procuró no hacer ruido para no despertar a Hermione. Dormía de lado, debido al peso de los mellizos, le era casi imposible dormir completamente recostada. Debido al cansancio del día, Draco se unió al sueño casi al instante. Pero un par de horas después en medio de la somnolencia, escuchó el quejido inconsciente de Hermione a su lado. Se incorporó ligeramente para asegurarse de que Hermione estuviese bien. Todo parecía estar orden, _es posible que haya tenido un mal sueño_ se dijo intentando volver a dormir, cuando la castaña emitió otro quejido, un poco más lastimero. Entonces Draco se levantó para caminar de su lado.

Tocó su frente y la sintió húmeda.

―Hermione, Herms, cariño – procuraba despertarla con cautela.

Entonces distinguió la bandita en su mano y frunció el ceño. Casi un mes después del embarazo había dejado de ponerse banditas en las manos. McGonagall dijo que debido a las hormonas producidas durante el embarazo era posible que sus marcas en las manos hayan dejado de molestarla.

La observó detenidamente, todo parecería normal, pero el sudor en exceso y banditas en sus manos le indicaban que no estaba siendo muy atento. Miró hacia las piernas de la chica y destapó a Hermione de un solo movimiento haciendo que el edredón saliera volando hasta el piso. Encendió la lámpara y entonces los vio, los melanomas estaban más marcados de lo usual, estaban tan rojos que parecía que sangraban. Hermione despertó por la brisa fría que tocaron sus piernas.

―Draco

―¿Hace cuánto que reincidieron?

―No lo sé, justo este día empecé con molestias.

―¡Hermione, pero están ardiendo! – dijo mientras tocaba con su mano la parte afectada. Ella gritó de dolor ante el contacto. Jamás pensó que ese simple acercamiento de exploración le provocara tanto dolor.

―Llamaré a McGonagall – dijo cuando ya estaba marcando el número. Una vez advertida a la oncóloga se agachó a la altura de la cama para calmar la ansiedad que estaba apoderándose de Hermione

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y beso una y otra vez cada una de ellas

―Estarás bien, Hermione. Los tres estarán bien – decía para tranquilizarla, aunque en el fondo, también iba dirigido a él.

La chica respiraba con dificultad, el miedo la estaba paralizando, se apoderaba de ella como un animal voraz y feroz que no está dispuesto a abandonar su presa hasta no haberla engullido toda.

Sintió una punzada crecer desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza. Se trataba de un fuerte temblor como si fuese provocado por el golpeteo de miles de agujas que se enterraban sin preámbulo en su piel.

―¡Draco!

―Estoy aquí, Hermione.

―¡Dónde!

―Aquí, Hermione, siénteme – apretaba desesperadamente sus manos – siénteme, estoy a tu lado - decía ya preocupado. Le angustió que la castaña no le pudiera ver.

―¡Draco todo está muy oscuro! enciende la luz – le decía.

El rubio quedó inmóvil, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Una lágrima se le escapó y recorrió su rostro dejando el surco en su mejilla. Hermione le estaba pidiendo encender la luz, pero ya lo había hecho.

Se dejó caer de rodillas abatido.

―Tranquila, cariño. Dejemos la luz apagada, puede lastimarte. – le contestó conteniendo el llanto que ya le estaba invadiendo el cuerpo. Sintió sus manos temblar, pero hizo acopio de su voluntad para contener el terror que lo estaba dominando. McGonagall dijo que llamaría en cualquier momento. _Maldita mujer, ¿por qué tarda tanto?_ Tenía que pensar en algo. De momento el teléfono sonó y lo tomó de inmediato. Escuchó las palabras de McGonagall

―El tipo de cáncer que padece Hermione es uno de los más letales y dolorosos. Tan fuerte puede ser el dolor que puede llegar a disminuir la vista de los pacientes, cuando pase debes estar listo para ayudarle a sobrellevar el dolor

―¿cómo lo hago?

―Puede ser en agua fría o morfina. Si esto no lo calma llévala a la sala de emergencias. Ya que estoy fuera de la ciudad, dejaré a cargo a alguien de estricta confianza, viajaré a Londres hoy mismo y atenderé a Hermione hacia el medio día "

Entonces se levantó presto hacia el baño, abrió la llave fría de la bañera y dejó que se llenara mientras iba por Hermione.

―Todo estará bien, cariño – le decía mientras la tomaba en brazos

―¿A dónde me llevas?

―A quitarte ese dolor

―¡Draco, está helada!

―Lo sé cariño, lo sé, pero te hará bien

―¡No Draco! ¡está muy fría! ¡Sácame de aquí!

―Tranquila, Herms, te hará bien, resiste un poco, sólo un poco, vida mía- la sostenía por la cintura. Pero al verla tan desesperada y sufriendo del contacto frío del agua helada, decidió meterse él también a la bañera y se colocó a espaldas de Hermione para abrazarla y decirle palabras de consuelo para hacerle olvidar la tensión de sus piernas.

La vista comenzaba a volver a ella poco a poco. Veía borroso, pero empezaba enfocar mejor conforme pasaba tiempo en el agua fría y el ardor en sus piernas disminuía lentamente. Quedó más tranquila, pudo conciliar el sueño en el pecho del rubio mientras él no dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad.

Esa noche Draco pasó velando su sueño vigilando cada tanto sus piernas. Fue una noche larga y desgastada. Cuando despertó, Hermione seguía durmiendo en sus brazos. La acomodó lo más delicadamente posible, sobre las almohadas. El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana. Había dormido apenas una hora y quince minutos.

Tomó un baño y salió de la habitación no sin antes besar la mejilla de su esposa. Dejó instrucciones específicas a Tonks para que atendiera a Hermione, y habló con sus padres sobre lo sucedió durante la noche. Narcisa acordó comunicarse con McGonagall para confirmar su cita y evitar que Hermione hiciera algo brusco. Draco, por su parte, iría a la corte y una vez terminada la sesión del juicio, dejaría la firma a cargo de Sirius y regresaría a la mansión lo más pronto posible. Mientras subía a su auto pensó que debió aceptar el ofrecimiento de su padre cuando le dijo que él volvería hacerse cargo de la firma nuevamente. Estuvo a punto de aceptarlo, pero su ego profesional se lo impidió. _Fuiste un tonto._

Cuando Hermione despertó se encontró sola en la habitación. La envolvió un halo de tristeza no sentir los brazos del rubio cubriéndola. Al incorporarse se topó con una nota sobre la mesa de noche:

 _Herms, debo asistir a la sesión de la Corte, pero volveré una vez termine. Por favor, cuida de ti y de los pequeños_

 _Los amo,_

 _D._

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

―Papá volverá temprano hoy-dijo acariciando a sus pequeños mellizos.

Salió de la cama, y se puso un vestido de maternidad, largo en corte griego, color mostaza con un sutil y delgado cinturón café. Ató su cabello en una coleta y bajó al comedor para encontrarse con Narcisa y Tonks mirarla con preocupación. Ella restó importancia a su molestia nocturna diciéndoles que se encontraba mejor y que no debían preocuparse, aunque en el fondo también sentía miedo. Parecía que el principio del fin estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero aún así, no se daría por vencida, si todavía tenía una oportunidad, la aprovecharía.

Tonks se encargo de que en la cocina prepararan un desayuno especial a Hermione. Narcisa le anunció su cita con McGonagall, ella asintió seriamente. Lucius, quien entraba al comedor, notó el semblante preocupado y miedoso de la chica, por lo que decidió pedirle que le acompañara a caminar por los jardines antes del desayuno. A pesar del desacuerdo de Narcisa, salieron y caminaron hacia el empedrado del laberinto.

Desde hace unos meses que Hermione iba al laberinto ella sola, agradeció para sus adentros que Lucius la encaminara hacia él, le encantaba la belleza de ese jardín, pensó que no podía haber jardín más reconfortante que el laberinto de magnolias. Por ella misma había descubierto el camino sin perderse, algo que Lucius admiró desde la ventada de una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

Aunque ella no lo notara o no se dejara ver, Lucius estaba muy atento a las actividades de Hermione en la mansión. Aquel día, él estaba atendiendo desde su estudio privado, algunas acciones y estados de cuenta, hasta que escuchó a Narcisa entrar y preguntarle por Hermione, a lo que él negó. Pero en realidad sabía dónde estaba, desde hace días que la chica se perdía entre los jardines para descansar un poco de las preocupaciones de su esposa y de Tonks.

Cuando Narcisa cerró la puerta, Lucius subió al segundo piso del estudio y desde el ventanal pudo divisar la figura de Hermione caminar entre el camino empedrado del laberinto. Había estado observándola para tener cuidado e ir por ella cuando se perdiera, sin embargo, le sorprendió ver a la castaña caminar segura por los pasillos. La perdió entre las altas paredes, dudó un momento en si ir a buscarla, pero decidió esperar, y media hora después, la vio salir, con un neceser en la mano. Desde aquel momento, cuando Tonks o Narcisa buscaban a Hermione sin encontrarla, él entraba a su estudio, subía al segundo pido y desde el ventanal la miraba entrar o salir. Nunca comentó nada de esto, no era un soplón o un chismoso, pero le inquietaba y preocupaba mucho que a veces la castaña tardara más tiempo en salir. Decidió estar más atento.

Estos eran los pensamientos de ambos mientas caminaban por el empedrado. A pesar de que Lucius era muy callado, a Hermione no le incomodaba su silencio, lo había llegado a entender, Draco modo era así, como su padre. Aunque con ella hablaba un poco más, tenía momentos en que guardaba silencio total y ella lo respetaba. NO siempre necesitaban palabras para demostrarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Pensó que algo parecido sucedía con Lucius y Narcisa.

―Sé lo que estás haciendo – dijo Lucius con voz grave al detenerse frente al quiosco.

Hermione detuvo su andar secamente. No comprendía el significado de las palabras de Lucius, se puso junto a él y le miró contrariada esperando a que él continuara

―La recaída de anoche no ha sido la primera

―¿Lo dice por mis manos? Han estado molestándome, pero McGonagall me ha dicho …

―Cada vez que el dolor es insoportable vienes aquí, calmas tus molestias y te vas

La castaña quedó petrificada en su lugar, parecía que el jardín había perdido el sonido matinal que acostumbraba tener y sólo se escuchaba la respiración sofocada de Hermione.

―Lo siento, es que no quiero preocupar más a Draco o a los demás

―Mentira – dijo mirándole a los ojos

Hermione tragó en seco, no sabía qué responder, era cierto. Era mentira, sus manos empezaron a temblarle, sentía que sudaban más de la cuenta.

―Buscas ganar tiempo para los mellizos- continuó sin quitar la mirada de la chica quien tenía un gesto de congoja en el rostro.

―Yo sólo quiero que nazcan sanos – dijo al borde del llanto

―Y yo que mis nietos y mi hijo vivan sin tener que soportar la tristeza de perder a su madre y esposa

Aquellas palabras caían como balde de agua fría sobre Hermione. Ella también quería vivir, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo. Por más que pensaba en la propuesta de McGonagall, la sentía cada vez más irreal y lejana. Y aunque el procedimiento funcionara, un sentimiento de incertidumbre la amenazaba. El procedimiento de McGonagall era demasiado para ella, una vez que llegase el parto, estaría debilitada como para empezar con la intervención en sus piernas, por lo que seguramente McGonagall le pediría esperar un poco más, y el cáncer ya estaba en una etapa muy avanzada. No estaba segura de soportarlo todo o de tener el tiempo suficiente.

El tratamiento de inmunidad que estaba tomando apenas ayudaba a controlar el intenso dolor en sus piernas, aunque debía admitir que el ardor era menos frecuente que otras veces.

Lucius extendió hacia ella un pañuelo, lo tomó y secó sus lágrimas sin levantar la mirada.

―Cuando Draco regrese te llevará a tu cita con McGonagall, seguro estará ahí el ginecólogo– le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo, Hermione pasó el suyo por el del mayor Malfoy y empezaron a caminar hacia una banca al centro del quiosco. – Y les dirás que los mellizos necesitan nacer lo más pronto posible

Hermione le miraba entre asustada y sorprendida, mientras ambos se sentaban en la banca. Lucius cruzó la pierna y recargó su mano en el descansa brazos de la banca de metal.

―Aún no es tiempo, tienen sólo ocho meses – dijo preocupada

―Es tiempo suficiente. Los has cuidado bien – dijo mientras sacaba un libro del interior de su caso. Era un libro color verde con adornos arabescos de plata en los bordes. – Nacerán sanos, y cuando lo hagan pedirás a McGonagall la extracción de los melanomas, sin amputación.

Decía mientras sostenía en sus manos el libro

―Es un procedimiento largo, no sabemos si pueda soportarlo

―Lo harás, ambos sabemos que lo harás.

Le entregó el libro, ella lo miró contrariada. ¡Lucius tenía el libro que creía había perdido hace más de un año! Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la del mayor Malfoy, quien no dejaba de mirarla seriamente

―¿cómo?

―Parece ser el libro favorito de Draco – dijo entendiendo el significado de su mirada – lo olvidó en el escritorio del estudio. Tal vez puedas entregárselo por mí.

\- No entiendo, ¿cómo...

―Es tiempo de volver. Hoy será un día agotador, asegúrate de no tardar – dijo Lucius al levantarse y empezar a caminar dejando sola a la castaña con el libro entre sus manos.

Miró el elegante separador entre las páginas y abrió el libro. Había un poema en árabe especialmente marcado, con una tinta negra, en los bordes de la hoja y con una fina escritura se leía la traducción de un fragmento:

Un momento de felicidad,

tú y yo sentados en la varanda,

aparentemente dos, pero uno en alma, tú y yo.

sentimos el Agua de Vida que fluye aquí,

tú y yo, con la belleza del jardín

y el canto de las aves.

Las estrellas nos mirarán,

y les mostraremos

lo que es ser una fina luna creciente.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, reconoció la letra de Draco y reconoció el libro, era el mismo libro que leía cuando llegó a la entrevista a la firma Malfoy; cerró el libro y lo llevó a su pecho. Respiró profundamente sintiendo el aroma de las magnolias inundar sus sentidos.

En la lejanía escuchó unos pasos sobre el empedrado, parecían acelerados, apresurados, _¡Draco!_

A mitad de camino Lucius se había topado con su hijo quien ya había regresado de la Corte. Después de una corta charla sobre el juicio, Lucius le dejó ir. Se detuvo para mirar correr al rubio como un adolescente desesperado al encuentro de Hermione

―Eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas, Hermione - sonrió para sus adentros y continuó con su camino.

Continuará ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todas. Quisiera agradecer sus comentarios, sus impresiones, sus folow y sus fav, gracias a todas por seguir esta historia. Este es el capítulo final, espero que les guste y que disfruten la lectura. No olviden escribir sus impresiones. antes les había comentado en que no estaba segura de incluir un epílogo. aún no estoy segura, pero depende de ustedes y si consideran si algo quedó al aire.**

 **Gracias una vez más por su apoyo y sus lecturas incondicionales. Por favor, disfruten!**

 **Museo de la ternura**

La lluvia veraniega empapaba las calles de toda la ciudad, era ligera y hasta sutil, caminaba pausadamente mientras la gente a su alrededor corría aún bajo el paraguas hacia lugares con techo; él por el contrario, disfrutaba del sonido de las gotas golpear la tela impermeable de su paraguas negro. Le parecía un repico encantador después de una larga sesión en la corte.

Hace apenas unos minutos que el juicio más importante para la firma Malfoy había terminado con una victoria más para el director más joven del bufete. Cuando el juez dictó el veredicto, el mismo Tom Riddle reaccionó in-apropiadamente amenazando a todos por considerarlo un peligroso neonazi en potencia. Fue esposado y retenido, los juzgados para él no habían terminado, mientras Severus Snape estrechaba la mano de Draco Malfoy por tan buena dirección del caso, él, por su parte, le recordó la participación de Hermione Granger en la resolución y la construcción de su defensa.

El equipo de defensa estaba eufórico por la victoria al final del caso, querían hacer una reunión en el bufete para celebrar el veredicto final, por lo que acordaron todos reunirse en la firma en una hora. Draco declinó la oferta y decidió salir primero no sin antes despedirse de todos y agradecer la colaboración de todo el equipo. Tomó su portafolio y se encaminó al estacionamiento de la Corte. Metió el portafolio en el auto y escuchó de repente el crepitar de la lluvia sobre el asfalto. Cerró la puerta y caminó sin más a la salida.

El portero vio caminar a Draco sin nada que pudiera protegerlo de la lluvia y corrió hacia él para darle un paraguas, quiso rechazarlo con diplomacia pero el portero insistió por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Empezaba a caminar cuando las gotas de lluvia eran cada vez más abundantes. Veía las gotas golpear el asfalto a sus pies y deshacerse después, le pareció una imagen violenta. El sonido de la lluvia parecía encantador, pero ver las gotas chocar abruptamente con el asfalto, parecía una imagen más violenta que encantadora. _O tal vez ambas, violenta y encantadora._

Levantó la mirada al cielo e hizo a un lado el paraguas. Dejó que las gotas emparan su rostro, extendió las manos para sentir la frialdad de las gotas sobre su cuerpo. Pensó que la lluvia se volvía tormentosa y férrea, abrió los ojos y recorrió lentamente la ciudad a su alrededor. Gris y opaca, a pesar de la luz de la tarde. Cerró el paraguas y empezó a caminar llevando la mano a su bolsillo. Caminó unas calles más y dobló sobre el callejón Diagon. Entró a un pequeño bar, bastante acogedor, dejó caer el paraguas sobre el cesto junto a la puerta y echó una ojeada al lugar. A lo lejos, cruzando el lugar, Harry levantaba la mano al rubio.

Estrecharon sus manos generosamente y Harry le felicitó por la victoria.

―¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó intrigado mientras tomaba asiento frente a su amigo

―Lo han estado transmitiendo todo a pesar de ser un juicio a puerta cerrada- dijo el moreno señalando la tv empotrada en la pared. Draco asintió haciendo una mueca de resignación. Había olvidado la obstinación de los medios de comunicación.

Un mesero se acercó a tomar la orden de Draco quien se limitó a pedir el mismo trago que su amigo. Cuando se fue ambos amigos quedaron momentáneamente en silencio.

―Vamos Draco, quita esa cara, acabas de ganar el caso más difícil.

―Es algo que no puedo evitar

―entiendo por lo que estás pasando, sé que no es sencillo, pero eres un tipo muy fuerte

―Pues tal vez la fortaleza se me ha ido acabando poco a poco.

―Debes pensar en tus hijos

―Pienso en ellos todo el tiempo, Potter

El mesero aceró el tarro de cerveza a Draco y se fue ofreciendo un trago especial que ambos chicos rechazaron. El moreno vio al rubio tomar un trago a su cerveza e hizo un gesto de complacencia hacia su amigo. Le pareció ver a un Draco niño nuevamente.

Comprendía el incertidumbre por la que pasaba, sobre todo por la pérdida que debía asumir. Conocía a Draco desde que eran niños. Cuando el quedó huérfano de padres su tío pasó a ser su tutor legal, sin embargo, era una persona derrochadora que negaba a Harry los beneficios del dinero de sus padres, por lo que Luicius y Narcisa Malfoy abogaron por él demandando ellos la tutoria legal del niño Potter.

Por supuesto, debido a la habilidad de Lucius, él ganó la batalla en los juzgados y Potter fue a vivir a la mansión Malfoy por un tiempo. Pudo gozar de la educación que sus padres habían pensado para él, Lucius y Narcisa nunca fueron impositivos con el chico, aunque de vez en cuando llegaban a regañarlo o castigarlo si lo consideraban necesario. A pesar de todo, siempre respetaron la última voluntad de sus padres.

Draco y Harry crecieron siendo amigos, fueron juntos al colegio y aunque sus habilidades son diferentes y terminaron diferentes disciplinas, siempre se reunían para hablar o simplemente acompañarse. Harry siempre considero a Draco como su hermano, y aunque hubo momentos en los que peleaban y casi terminaban con su amistad, siempre se buscaron apenados y se disculpaban cada uno por el comportamiento del otro.

El sonido del tarro de cerveza chocando sobre la mesa de madera sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

―¿qué sucede, Potter,a qué mundo mágico viajaste esta vez?

―¿Recuerdas aquella vez que peleamos en el comedor del colegio y nos castigaron limpiando los baños por un mes?

―Claro, fue la vez en que no pudiste resistir que fui capaz de robarle un beso a Luna y tu no – dijo el rubio con displicencia

―No fue así – reaccionó el moreno con el seño fruncido

―Claro que sí, Potter. Tenía que hacerte reaccionar de algún modo, era evidente que ella te gustaba y tú a ella, pero siempre fuiste jodidamente lento que debía hacer algo para hacerte despertar

―¡¿Qué!?

―Recuerdo que te enojaste tanto conmigo que me dejaste de hablar durante todo el mes. – Tomó un trago a su cerveza- primero pensé que fue por los golpes pero en el fondo sabía que era por Luna

―Pensé que ella te interesaba de verdad

Draco soltó una risilla burlona que Harry recibió desconcertado

―aun me sigo preguntando por qué Luna se habrá enamorado de ti. Eres un gran amigo, pero caray, sí que eres lento

―¿Significa que lo que me dijiste aquella vez en los baños fue mentira?

―lo de ¿Te voy a quitar a Luna y hacerla mi novia? Por supuesto, Potter. Jamás estuve interesado en ella, siempre la vi como una hermana. Pero algo debía hacer para que reaccionaras y la invitaras a salir

―¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

―Harry, hay métodos que no funcionan contigo.

―¿Luna sabe de esto?

―Aún no

―Por favor, no se lo menciones

―Descuida

Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos amigos.

―Draco

―Qué ocurre, Potter

―Sólo quería decirte que lamento la pérdida de tu padre. Lucius, fue una figura muy importante para mí también. Sé que no fue mi padre ni biológico ni adoptivo, pero fue mi tutor legal y me dio muchos buenos consejos, algunos bastante extraños, pero todos ellos muy buenos.

―Basta, Portter – dijo casi con desprecio

―NO hemos podido hablar y no había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo antes por todo lo que pasó, el atentado contra Hermione y el nacimiento de los mellizos, pero quiero que sepas que comprendo cómo te sientes

―Es suficiente, no digas más – insistió a su amigo

―Comprendo que sientas odio y frustración. Pero creo que deberías entender la acción de Lucius. – Draco empuñó su mano sobre el tarro de cerveza – Hizo lo que seguramente tú harías también.

El rubio no soportó más las palabras de su amigo y terminó por romper el tarro de cerveza entra su mano lastimándose con los vidrios rotos. Todos voltearon a ver a los dos amigos que conversaban. El mesero se acercaba preocupado. Harry le tranquilizó pidiéndole un par de vendas. Le aseguró que todo estaría bien, él pagaría los daños.

El mesero llevó las vendas y un poco de desinfectante para la herida. Draco permanecía en silencio con la mirada fija en la sangre que escurría de su mano. Bufó molesto, más por los recuerdos que por el dolor de su herida.

―Sé que quieres hundir a Riddle en azkaban, pero deja que Neville se encargue de eso

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia el moreno quien ya enrollaba la venda sobre su mano. Una vez que terminó pidió la cuenta, y pagó un poco más por el tarro y por las molestias. Fue hasta su amigo y juntos salieron del bar. Draco divisó con la mirada el paraguas con el que llegó, pero obvio de él. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad, era persistente, aunque había menguado su fuerza. Harry se puso una boina, el rubio caminó sin inmutarse.

Las calles parecían solitarias. Sólo los autos proveían el sonido de Londres. Pasaron por un quiosco de periódicos, Harry levantó la mirada y se detuvo leyendo una columna: "Detienen a más implicados en el trágico atentado contra la familia Malfoy por parte de fanáticos de Tom Riddle, el pasado mes, que resultó en la muerte del mayor Malfoy, Lucius, al interponerse y cubrir con su cuerpo a la esposa de su hijo, Hermione Granger, quien a demás estaba embarazada de mellizos en el momento en que un sujeto lanzaba contra ella una bomba molotov en medio de una lluvia de piedras. Este atentado fue repudiado por la mayor parte de los ciudadanos excepto por aquellos que profesan las ideas del neonazi Tom Riddle…"

―Potter, se hace tarde

La voz del rubio se escuchó autoritaria. Harry reaccionó ante el gesto de su amigo. Le vio el ceño fruncido al percatarse de la columna escrita.

―No debes dejar que esto te afecte más. Estoy seguro de que Neville llevará a Azkaban a Tom Riddle, lo que debes hacer es enfocarte en Hermione y los mellizos, ellos te necesitan.

―No soy tonto, Potter. Sé lo que tengo que hacer – contestó con furia y empezó a caminar más a prisa dejando a Harry varios metros atrás.

―Entonces ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué pareces rechazar a tus hijos y a Hermione? - Draco se detuvo de golpe y volvió hacia el moreno con la mirada confundida y ofuscada. _¿Rechazar? ¿DE dónde carajos había sacado eso?_

El moreno entendió la reacción de Draco y se limitó a caminar hasta él para darle alcance.

―Luna ha hablado con Herms, y la nota preocupada. Esta angustiada por ti, Draco. Piensa que tú ya no los quieres porque ellos son los responsables de la muerte de Lucius

―¡Eso no es verdad ¡– respondió el rubio con congoja en su corazón – ¡jamás pensaría que fue culpa de ellos, yo los amos, Harry!– dijo casi con desesperación

―¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a Hermione?

―Porque no puedo, ¿con qué cara voy a verla, Harry? ¿Con qué cara cuando le prometí protegerlos y no estuve en el momento más importante, camino al hospital? ¡Ella me pidió quedarme, Harry, me pidió no ir a la Corte ese día pero fui necio, le dije que Tonks y mis padres la cuidarían! Y justo a esos malditos locos se les ocurre atentar contra ella camino al hospital!

―Draco – sostuvo el brazo de su amigo en señal de apoyo, pero éste se apartó violentamente del gesto sincero de Harry

―Debí ser yo, Harry, debí estar ahí –dijo abatido por el destino que le había tocado padecer hasta ese momento.

―No, Draco – dijo sosteniendo a su amigo por los hombros – No debiste, sé que es terrible, pero no te correspondía estar ahí. No era tu lugar, y Lucius también lo supo. Tu lugar es estar junto a Hermione y tus hijos. – dijo apretando el agarre sobre el rubio – Tu padre lo hubiese querido así. Ambos sabemos lo fríamente calculador que era Lucius y no me extrañaría que fuese algo que ya veía venir.

Draco miró meditabundo al moreno. Frunció el ceño ante las palabras que soltaba Harry. "fríamente caculador". Y sus recuerdos volaron un día antes del atentado. Draco llegaba, tarde como siempre, a la mansión después de evaluar la siguiente jugada en el juicio. Los disturbios y ataques de los grupos que apoyaban a Riddle aumentaban en número y agresividad, pero él no se amedrentaba ante ellos.

Se encaminaba a la cocina cuando Lucius le llamó desde la puerta de su estudio. Le pareció extraño que su padre estuviese despierto sin que Narcisa le obligara a dejar el trabajo de escritorio. Siempre le pareció que su madre era sobreprotectora con su esposo.

Su padre le encaminó hacia el segundo piso del estudio, donde estaba su biblioteca personal. Caminó hacia el ventanal y corrió las grandes y pesadas cortinas. Desde ahí se podían divisar las luces en las antorchas que recorrían el jardín del laberinto. Escuchó hablar a su padre sobre aquel jardín, sobre el cariño que su madre tenía por él y el afecto que Hermione empezó a tenerle también. Deseo que sus nietos pudieran disfrutar del jardín tanto como ellas.

A Draco le parecieron intricadas las palabras que decía Lucius, él nunca demostraba ningún tipo de arraigo sentimental, a pesar de ser un hombre de familia y profesional responsable.

―Lo harán – Aseguró Draco sentándose en el sofá negro frente a su padre.

Empezaba a deshacer el nudo de la corbata para quitársela y desabotonar su camisa

―Debes tener cuidado con lo que se avecina, Draco. Ganar el juicio es importante, pero la seguridad de tu familia lo es aún más

―Si lo dices por los maniacos seguidores de Riddle, descuida, los tengo controlados. A demás no me dan miedo, hasta el mismo Tom sabe que atentar contra el abogado principal le resultará contraproducente.

―No hablo de la estrategia legal, Draco. Sino de saber exactamente cuál es tu lugar en el que estás parado para poder continuar.

―¿Qué sabes?

―¿Qué puede saber un viejo como yo?

―Te agradecería que fueras un poco más claro, padre

―Amo a mi familia, hijo, a todos y cada uno. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerla y sé que tú también lo harías

―Por supuesto, padre

―Quiero que mañana vayas a la Corte y arremetas con todo lo que tienes. Sé que Neville es un buen abogado, yo mismo lo contraté, pero te necesito a ti allí, mañana mismo.

―El tratamiento de Hermione, empieza mañana. A demás le inducirán el parto

―La inducción del parto será progresiva y no será mañana. Yo me encargaré de llevarla al hospital, Tonks y tu madre se ocuparan muy bien de ella, sabes que no se quedará sola. Te quiero en la corte mañana a primera hora.

Sintió el palmeo de su padre sobre su mejilla y salió todo confundido por la charla y presión de Lucius al quererlo en la Corte.

La voz del moreno volvió a desarraigarlo de sus pensamientos y de sus recuerdos como la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ambos.

―¿Qué sabes tú del atentado, Potter? – preguntó ya enfurecido cogiendo con violencia la camisa de su amigo.

―¿De qué me hablas? Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú. El día del atentado Luna y yo ya íbamos camino al hospital, incluso llegamos primero porque no sabíamos lo que había sucedido.

―¿Hermione les pidió ir? – aflojó el agarre tratando de atar cabos

―No, bueno sí. Pero Lucius llamó a casa la noche anterior siendo muy insistente en nuestra puntualidad. Ya sabes su disciplina con eso de llegar a tiempo.

―¿Quién fue el segundo en llegar al hospital?

―No lo recuerdo bien, ingresaron a Hermione, Narcisa y Tonks estaban con ella. – Draco soltó a su amigo dejándolo recordar lo sucedido.

El hospital parecía estar sitiado, entre el personal médico y policías. Recordó que Luna y él acudieron a emergencias cuando Narcisa les llamaba para saber dónde estaban. Hermione estaba en estado de shock, no parpadeaba, pero a pesar de eso tenía ya contracciones. El parto se aceleró más de lo que esperaban. Lucius ingresaba inconsciente en el ala extrema. Narcisa no sabía si quedarse con Hermione o ir con Lucius, por lo que Harry se ofreció a estar al tanto de lo que sucediera con el señor Malfoy.

Pero cuando llegó al ala de emergencias por donde ingresaba Lucius, Remus ya estaba siendo entrevistado por un hombre que parecía pertenecer a la policía. Cuando terminó de hablar con él, se acercó a Harry sin contarle mayores detalles más que lo habían interrogado sobre el atentado. Hasta ese momento supo que un grupo de aficionados seguidores de Riddle lanzaron piedras y una bomba molotov en contra de Hermione, quien salía de la clínica oncológica acompañada de Lucius y Narcisa.

Draco no había reparado en el movimiento ni en las personas que se encontraban ya en el hospital cuando él llegó. Harry fue quien le dio aviso, ni siquiera espero al cierre de sesión cuando salía de la Corte y manejaba lo más rápido que podía rumbo al hospital.

Pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, había visto a Remus hablando con la policía en más de una ocasión, y cuando les dieron la noticia del fallecimiento de Lucius a causa de las graves quemaduras que provocó la bomba en su cuerpo, Remus parecía el más afectado de todos, había asumido una actitud extraña, a su parecer

―Se sentía culpable

―¿Qué? No te entiendo, Draco

―Tienes razón Potter, mi padre sabía que el ataque sucedería

―Draco, está bien que Lucius sea calculador pero de ahí a que supiera leer el futuro

―Gracias a los cielos que no fuiste abogado, Potter! Mi padre sabía del atentado, de algún modo se enteró y Remus lo sabía también – dijo reanudando su camino, de regreso a la Corte – Por eso fue tan insistente en que estuviera en el juicio.

―Espera, Draco. ¿A dónde vamos?

―A mi auto, debemos buscar a Remus

―He traído la harley, podemos llevar más rápido en ella

Draco miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo con un poco de incredulidad. La moto había sido un regalo de Draco hacia el moreno cuando éste se graduó con honores de su master en arquitectura. Harry no lo había aceptado en un principio por timidez. La había usado muy pocas veces y cuando llegaron los niños decidió no usarla y comprarse un auto. Le sorprendió y agradeció que la usara ahora.

No había dejado de amar a Hermione, mi mucho menos a sus mellizos. Pero se sentía el responsable de lo sucedido hace tres meses. Por descuidado y por no haber entendido el silencio de su padre. Él tanto que se jactaba de saber leer las palabras y omisiones de las personas, se culpaba ahora de no haber entendido el llamado de advertencia que le hizo su padre hace tres meses.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, cruzaron el jardín de abedules para buscar a Remus. Éste les abrió la puerta de la cabaña con su pequeño de dos años en brazos. Les dejó pasar y los invitó a tomar asiento. Ofreció un trago o un café a los visitantes, pero sólo Harry aceptó una taza de café negro.

Draco se veía impaciente en su asiento

―Vienes a preguntar por tu padre – Remus rompió el silencio y fue directo al grano. Draco le miró serio mientras servía la taza de café a Harry quien ya se encontraba un poco nervioso por el ambiente tenso que empezó a reinar en la habitación.

―Sabia del atentado, tú lo sabías y ninguno de los dos me dijo nada – habló Draco con tono grave y hasta molesto

―Esa fue decisión de Lucius, no mía

―¡No era decisión de ninguno! ¡Si tan solo tú me lo hubieses dicho, mi padre seguiría vivo!

―Esto es justo lo que tu padre quiso evitar

―¿Qué sabes tú de mi padre?

―Lo conocí desde hace años, Draco. Así como él te conocía muy bien. Él sabía que Hermione te necesitaría a ti y no a él. – Hablaba Remus tomando asiento frente a Harry y Draco con un profundo gesto de tristeza en el rostro – No podíamos saber el grado de violencia del ataque, pero tomamos todas las precauciones que pudimos.

Aquella noche previa al atentado, después de hablar con Draco en el estudio, Lucius quedó un momento a solas sumergido entre la tenue luz de los jardines y la oscuridad de la habitación. Bajó las pequeñas escaleras de caracol y se dirigió al escritorio. Tomó el sobre que había llegado esa misma tarde y leyó una vez más:

Notificación confidencial del departamento de investigación policial:

Señor Malfoy, se le informa que, de acuerdo con investigaciones realizadas a los detenidos en los atentados recientes derivados del juicio Riddle-Severus, tenemos razones suficientes para sospechar que el día de mañana su esposa, Hermione Malfoy, sufrirá un ataque directo. Por lo que solicitamos su colaboración para evitarlo en la medida de lo posible. Esperamos su llamada para asegurar la protección necesaria a su familia e informarle más al respecto.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta de madera y vio a Remus asomarse a la habitación. Caminó hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al rubio seriamente

―¿Se lo has dicho?

―No, y no deberá enterarse, Remus

―No puedes ocultárselo, es su familia, Lucius. Tiene derecho a saberlo

―He hablado ya con los oficiales para que sean discretos en la protección, no quiero asustar a Hermione y a Narcisa.

―Lucius, no puedes hacer esto sólo. Son personas que no tienen sentido común, unos fanáticos, pueden ser peligrosos.

―Por eso te quiero atento. Asegúrate de que Tonks permanezca en casa, no la llames hasta que todos hayan llegado al hospital, le servirá de apoyo a Narcisa. – Tomó la nota que había llegado desde la estación de policía y la arrugó para lanzarla al bote de basura –Tú nos seguirás camino a la clínica de McGonagall y al hospital. Si algo ocurre, te quedarás conmigo. Luna y Harry estarán esperando en el hospital, he hablado con ellos.

―Lucius, insisto, debemos decirle esto a Draco

―Si Draco se entera no va a querer separarse de Hermione, y si el atentado llega a ocurrir, querrá protegerla con su vida, no voy a permitir que alguno de los dos muera.

―No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero haré lo que pueda, sólo prométeme que vivirás

―Remus, tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer

―Ya me temía que dirías eso

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la salida. Cruzaron el umbral y llegaron al pie de la enorme escalera de mármol central. Se detuvieron silenciosos, se miraron mutuamente y separaron sus caminos. Lucius subía despacio los escalones mientras Remus avanzaba hacia el jardín de abedules, justo antes de que éste se perdiera entre la oscuridad del jardín, Lucius volvió para decirle que se encargara de hacerle saber a Draco que le quería.

―Creo que eso es algo que debes hacerlo tú mismo Lucius

―Remus …

―Sí, lo sé ¿quién soy yo para decirte qué hacer?

Y se despidieron por esa noche.

Comprendía ahora las acciones de su padre. Harry tenía razón, es un maldito frío calculador que vio venir incluso la magnitud del atentado y quiso proteger a toda su familia. Se recriminó por no haber llegado a tiempo hasta su padre cuando llegó corriendo al hospital, pero sentía una terrible angustia por saber de Hermione que cuando llegó al cuarto de Lucius éste ya había muerto. Narcisa, Remus y Harry estaban con él. Le hubiese gustado poder despedirse de él apropiadamente, pero en el fondo sabía que su padre entendería.

Draco se levantó de su asiento, agradeció a Remus por lo que le contó sobre Lucius, se despidió de Harry y salió de la pequeña cabaña.

―Espera, Draco ¿A dónde vas, ahora? – le detuvo Harry a medio camino en el jardín

―A ver a mi esposa y a mis hijos, Potter, ¿se te ofrece algo?

―Voy contigo

―¡Potter! ¿es real? – rodó los ojos al ver a su amigo despedirse de Remus y agradecer por la taza de café

―sí, Luna está con Hermione. Los niños y los mellizos tienen una cita de juego.

―¡Qué! – Draco detuvo su caminar en seco ante las palabras del moreno. Tenía una expresión incrédula y hasta ¿molesta? - Qué quieres decir con "cita de juego" Potter?

―Pues cita de juego. Ginny y los gemelos aman estar con los mellizos, sobre todo George es sobre protector con Ivy, le encanta abrazarla

Draco empezaba a fruncir el ceño sólo de escuchar a Harry hablar sobre su hijo abrazando a su princesa.

―Potter, aleja a esa pequeña mata pelirroja de mi hija, ¿quieres?

―¡No me digas que estás celoso!

―Potter te lo advierto! No quiero llegar y ver a Ivy en los brazos de George, así que o te adelantas y lo apartas de mi pequeña o lo haré yo – dijo señalando la puerta para entrar a la mansión, por lo que Harry notó la seriedad de Draco y corrió hasta la habitación de los mellizos para asegurarse de que George no estuviese tan cerca de la pequeña Ivy.

En una habitación que más bien parecía un salón, por lo inmensamente grande de ella, estaban sentadas sobre la alfombra Luna, sosteniendo un libro de cuentos que leía, frente a ella Hermione, quien tenía a Ivy sobre sus piernas muy atenta a la voz de su tía Luna, agitaba sus manitas arriba y abajo, hasta que una fue atrapada por George para darle un pequeño beso en sus deditos que provocó una mirada de ternura en Ginny, sentada a un lado de Hermione, sosteniendo a un inquieto Abraxas por ver a Fred armar un avión de papel. Luna y Hermione vieron llegar a Harry con la respiración entrecortada por haber subido las interminables escaleras.

―¡Sólo a los Malfoys se les ocurre poner tantas escaleras! - dijo sosteniéndose de las rodillas para poder recuperar el aliento.

―Harry, ¿qué ocurre, todo bien? – Preguntó Luna cerrando momentáneamente el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

―¿Cómo fue el juicio? ¿Dónde está Draco? – fue el turno de Hermione en preguntar, aunque ésta sonaba más angustiada al ver al chico entrar estrepitosamente a la habitación

―oh! Draco! Es cierto! ¿Dónde está George? – buscó con la mirada a su hijo y lo descubrió, ahora, sosteniendo ambas manitas a la pequeña blonda y grandes ojos chocolate igual que su mellizo.

―¡Potter!

Escuchó el grito de Draco a lo lejos y corrió a cargar a George para apartarlo de Ivy. Cuando lo sostenía en sus brazos entraba el rubio con el ceño fruncido e inspeccionando la habitación.

Luna y Hermione miraban inquietas y curiosas a sus respectivos esposos en una batalla de miradas nerviosas y furiosas.

―Tranquilo, Draco. George está conmigo, lo ves!

Hermione miró a Draco caminar hasta ella, darle un tierno y significativo beso en los labios y tomar a la pequeña de rizos dorados y levantarla en brazos.

―No quiero a George cerca de mi hija, Potter

Luna y Hermione se miraron a los ojos y soltaron una sonora carcajada al ver el semblante amenazador de Draco con Ivy en brazos y la preocupada mirada de Harry intentando sonreír para disimular el comportamiento de George cuando éste le sonreía y hacía caras graciosas a Ivy para hacerla reír.

* * *

Tres meses después…

Hermione sentía una corriente fría invadir su cuerpo, un escalofrió la hizo despertar de su sueño. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que el ventanal junto a su cama estaba abierto y el viento hacía que las grandes cortinas le elevaran hasta el techo. Le parecía una imagen tan romántica, pero un nuevo viento, aún más helado que el anterior la hizo volver en sí. Miró a su lado, pero encontró vacío aquel espacio junto a ella en su cama. Draco no estaba _seguramente debe estar con los mellizos_ se dijo.

Se levantó de la cama, cogió una bata de seda color verde esmeralda y caminó, hacia una puerta secreta frente a la cama. Obvió el ventanal abierto, pero alcanzó a divisar las antorchar encendidas en el jardín del laberinto. Pensó que Remus debía estar rondando para vigilar el jardín, ya habían tenido varios problemas con algunos gatos que se adentraban al jardín a tener sus crías ahí.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, tomó el picaporte y abrió lo más despacio que pudo para no interrumpir o asustar a los mellizos. Entró en silencio y caminó hasta la lámpara de pedestal junto a las cunas. Draco no estaba ahí. Dio un vistazo rápido por toda la habitación. Todo parecía estar en orden. El área de juegos, la pequeña bebeteca en un pequeño pero coqueto segundo piso de la habitación, las cunas, la zona de cambio de pañales. Miró a sus pequeños dormir como unos angelitos. Caminó hacia el ventanal para asegurarse que estuviera bien cerrado, el otoño empezaba a hacerse presente y no quería que los mellizos enfermaran.

Al descubrir las ventanas, volvió a mirar las antorchas encendidas en el jardín. Aló las cortinas, apagó la lámpara y salió por la puerta principal de la habitación. A medio descanso alcanzó a ver luz en la cocina

―¿Draco?- habló acercándose al pasillo que daba a la cocina de la casa

―No, soy Remus – contestó el susodicho saliendo al encuentro de la castaña – he venido a dejar la despensa que llegó hace un momento. Se retrasó unas horas

―oh! Está bien – contestó Hermione un poco decepcionada de no haber encontrado a Draco. Quedó en silencio un momento mirando al piso un poco avergonzada.

―Draco está en el jardín, estuvo ayudándome a descargar y luego salió a tomar un poco de aire – habló Remus comprendiendo la búsqueda de la chica. Ella asintió con una sonrisa ilusionada para dar media vuelta y dirigirse al jardín del laberinto.

Aunque Remus no le dijo en qué jardín se encontraba, ella sabía que era en el quiosco donde estaba. Así que caminó, o casi corrió hasta llegar a él. Encontró a su esposo sentado en el frío piso de mármol al centro del quiosco, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, mirando al cielo. No la escuchó llegar hasta que la sintió parada junto a él regalándole la imagen más provocadora aquella noche.

Estaba ahí, caminando para pararse frente a él, con los pies desnudos, en camisón y con el viento jugando con su ropa y cabello al mismo tiempo. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío que laceraba su rostro, pero a pesar de la violencia de la brisa, ella siempre se veía hermosa. Sintió que lo miraba intensamente, que sus ojos chocolates taladraban su alma. Hurgaba ella hasta el fondo de su corazón que empezaba a latir cada vez más lento. Se sintió impotente, sin armas ante ella, bajó, una vez más como siempre pasaba frente a Hermione, la coraza de su alma y soltó una lágrima. Se arrodilló frente a ella y se sostuvo de las delgadas piernas.

Hermione arrugó el ceño en gesto de melancolía y protección. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza del rubio para hundir sus dedos en aquel blondo cabello y sin decir nada, quiso transmitirle confort a su esposo.

Intuía por qué sufría. Ella sabía que extrañaba a su padre, supo que Lucius tenía conocimiento del atentado que sufrió camino al hospital, pero al contrario de Draco, ella lo supo por los propios labios de Lucius. Fue justo el momento en que lanzaron la bomba contra ella que Lucius la jaló del brazo y la abrazó protector. Cuando las llamas empezaron a cubrir la espalda del mayor Malfoy, alcanzó a susurrarle al oído: "cuida de ellos". Supo en ese momento que hablaba de los mellizos y de Draco. Los acontecimientos posteriores le confirmaron su sospecha, que Lucius sabía del atentado y le hizo frente de la manera que consideró mejor.

Había querido estar con Draco, pero no pudo, aquel día las contracciones llegaron por sí solas, sin haber sido inducidas, era como si los mellizos quisieran nacer en ese mismo instante. Cuando la subieron a la ambulancia pudo notar a la distancia el cuerpo débil e inmóvil de Lucius al extremo. Cerró los ojos y suplicó por su vida _al menos hasta que llegue Draco,_ pensó para sí.

No tuvieron que anestesiarla, los mellizos estaban desesperados por nacer, cosa inusitada, los dolores fueron terribles, incluso sus piernas ardían, no sabía que dolía más, las contracciones del parto o el ardor en sus piernas. Draco todavía no llegaba y mientras escuchó el primer llanto, pensó en Lucius, el primero en nacer fue Abraxas, tan acelerado y curioso, un par de minutos después nació Ivy, serena pero con el llanto más fuerte.

Cuando pudo recuperarse, aún en la sala de partos, pidió a la enfermera que diera aviso a Lucius Malfoy que ya habían nacido sus nietos y que estaban sanos tal como él lo predijo, y que estarían bien, ella los cuidaría bien. La señorita intentó tranquilizarla, pero Hermione fue insistente, algo en su interior le decía que Lucius esperaba por la noticia por lo que el espíritu Malfoy afloró en ella y casi amenazó a la enfermera para ir con Lucius.

La señorita miró la furia en los ojos chocolate y salió corriendo de la sala, al llegar al ala de emergencias y cuidados intensivos atravesó la puerta dejando a Harry, Remus y Narcisa un poco confundidos por los pasos acelerados de la enfermera. Lucius Mafoy estaba siendo intervenido de emergencia, no sólo había sufrido de quemaduras graves, sino que el golpe de las piedras habían causado mucho daño y pedazos de vidrio se habían incrustado en su espalda y en su cabeza, esta zona la más peligrosa. El médico que operaba a Lucius se molestó por la interrupción, pero la señorita corrió junto al paciente, se inclinó para estar a la altura de su odio para repetir las palabras que Hermione le había dicho hace unos momentos. No sabía si la había escuchado, pero ya había cumplido con su misión. Se disculpó y salió de la sala. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó a la enfermera auxiliar gritar preocupada por el pulso del paciente.

Una hora después el doctor que se ocupaba de la operación del Mayor Malfoy salía a la sala de espera para anunciar el deceso. Narcisa perdió fuerzas en sus piernas, pero Remus la sostuvo en sus brazos. Harry miró al otro lado del pasillo a Draco que apenas llegaba pero alcanzó a escuchar las palabras del doctor. Quiso ir junto a su amigo pero cuando se disponía a alcanzarlo, el rubio dio la media vuelta y corrió. Harry lo encontró en los cuneros, mirando en silencio a los pequeños bebes de piel nívea con el cabello igual al de su padre pero con los expresivos ojos de su madre. Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero Draco no reaccionó. Permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo, como ahora, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, arrodillado a los pies de Hermione.

Soltó un sollozo, se sintió como un niño, un niño buscando refugio. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la castaña, ésta se arrodillo frente a él, y limpió despacio las lágrimas de su esposo.

―Él te quería Draco, y no le hubiese gustado verte así

―No lloro por él, Hermione, sino por mí. Pasé tanto tiempo atormentándome que te descuidé a ti a mis hijos – dijo sosteniéndose de las piernas de su esposa – Fui un egoísta, Hermione, perdóname

―Nos has cuidado bien, Draco, lo has hecho bien – le dijo mientras sostenía el rostro del rubio entre sus manos – Abraxas y Ivy son felices en tus brazos, tu madre te adora, Harry y Luna te admiran, Tonks y Remus te apoyan y yo, Draco, yo te amo como no te imaginas. Me diste tres razones para querer vivir y eso no sé como pagártelo.

El rubio besó los labios de su castaña como la primera vez en aquella azotea en Tottemhan Hale, en medio de la oscuridad, con el viento jugando sus rizos, con ella temblando en sus brazos como en aquel primer beso. Se sintió el hombre más dicho del mundo. La rodeo con sus brazos y quedaron sentados ambos en el frio mármol. Comenzó él una delicada caricia a través de la seda del camisón de Hermione, levantó la falda descubriendo poco a poco las piernas de la chica.

Las sintió suaves, los melanomas y las cicatrices de las quemaduras casi desaparecían. El proceso de extracción de los tumores duró varios meses y aunque fueron dolorosos, Hermione pensó que Lucius tenía razón, ella era más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba. A pesar de que no todos los tumores fueron extraídos, el tratamiento de inmunidad le había proporcionado una mejor calidad de vida.

Aún debía asistir a la clínica de McGonagall cada cuatro meses para evaluaciones continuas y aunque el cáncer de piel no había sido superado del todo, todos sus esfuerzos le habían dado un poco más de tiempo con Draco y con sus hijos.

Aquella fría noche la pasaron platicando sobre los mellizos, sobre ellos, sobre el tratamiento de Hermione y sobre la próxima fiesta que Narcisa quería organizar por el primer año de sus nietos. Aunque Draco no estaba de acuerdo con hacer una fiesta tan grande, cedió ante las intensiones de su madre. Sus argumentos ganaron cuando dijo que tenía todo el derecho de gastar su fortuna en una fiesta para sus nietos. A Draco no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

* * *

Seis meses después …

Narcisa caminaba con paso veloz por los pasillos de la mansión con un balde de agua tibia. Tonks había llamado al médico para fuera a la mansión Malfoy lo más pronto posible. Al entrar a la recámara de los mellizos, Draco cargaba a la pequeña Ivy que temblorosa lloraba y sudaba mucho, Hermione, mientras tanto, limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Narcisa anunció la llegada del agua y las toallas, pero al sentir la temperatura de la pequeña mandó a Hermione a llenar la bañera de agua fría. La castaña abrió los ojos angustiada, no quería que su pequeña sufriera la temperatura helada del agua fría, ella ya había pasado por eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero el consentimiento de Draco la obligó a tener valentía. Por lo que corrió al baño y abrió la llave, cuando estuvo llena, Draco llevó a la pequeña en brazos hasta la bañera, Tonks le ayudó a quitarle la ropita y la hundió.

Cuando Ivy sintió la frialdad del agua lloró con más fuerza y buscó aferrarse con toda la fuerza de sus manitas a la camisa de su padre. Éste, como una vez lo hiciera con Hermione, terminó por meterse con ella a la bañera, acción que sorprendió a Hermione y a Tonks que tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser mojadas por el agua que salía sobre la tina.

El pequeño Abraxas, ya de un año, empezaba a caminar y al ver el alboroto que se suscitaba en su habitación caminó, con dificultad, hacia el baño. Había escuchado llorar a su hermana y una sensación de desesperación se apoderó de él. Cruzó la protección de su cuna y llegó hasta el baño, donde resbaló y cayó al piso mojado.

Narcisa, que salía del closet con una toalla grande para cubrir a Ivy vio a Abraxas caer y empezar a llorar, el llanto del niño hizo que Hermione diera un brinco del susto. Narcisa entregó la toalla a Tonks y se agachó para tomar en brazos al pequeño rubio.

Lo llegó entre sus brazos a su cuna y antes de depositarlo, le arrulló y le aseguró que su hermanita estaría mejor.

―Sé que te preocupas por ella, pero estará bien. Mañana jugarás de nuevo con Ivy, mi príncipe – decía mientras Abraxas se dejaba acunar por su abuela.

Aquella noche la pasaron en vela, pero más Draco quien no apartó de sus brazos a su hija. El doctor llegó una hora después y felicitó a la familia por actuar pronto y ayudar a Ivy en su pronta recuperación. Dio la indicación de su medicación tanto a Hermione como a Tonks y Narcisa y les aseguró que a la mañana siguiente la niña estaría jugando como siempre con su hermano.

Todos terminaron cansados y fueron a descansar al menos unas horas, todos excepto Draco quien permanecía aún en la habitación de los mellizos. Cuando Hermione intentaba hacer que Draco fuese a descansar a su cuarto mientras ella lo relevaba, la pequeña Ivy lloraba desconsolada al notar la ausencia de su padre, por lo que Draco, al final, decidió dormir en la cuna de la pequeña. Dio un suspiro agradeciendo la insistencia y fastuosidad de Narcisa en comprar cunas de tamaño individual para sus nietos, a pesar de que a Hermione le pareciera una exageración.

Al día siguiente, en la cabaña Potter, Luna les daba la noticia de la fiebre que padeció Ivy en la mansión Malfoy. Hermione llamó a su amiga para avisar que hubo un cambio de planes. Pensaron, por unos momentos, que suspenderían la fiesta pero debido a la alta fiebre que se apoderó de la pequeña Malfoy, decidieron hacer la fiesta en el jardín del laberinto. Al igual que en su fiesta de bodas, invitaron sólo a amigos cercanos y por supuesto, a todos los niños que pudieran.

Geroge, al enterarse de la noticia puso un semblante serio y preocupado. Por lo que fue a su habitación y luego de vestirse para la fiesta de los mellizos, tomó un pequeño muñeco de trapo de su juguetero y lo hizo bolita antes de meterlo al bolsillo de su pantalón.

Escuchó que Fred entraba corriendo a su cuarto escapando de Ginny quien le exigía ponerse los pantalones inmediatamente. George rodó los ojos y salió del cuarto en busca de su padre. Una vez que lo encontró en su estudio corrigiendo unos planos de una extensión de jardín para los Malfoy, le interrumpió unos momentos diciéndole que estaba listo para salir inmediatamente a la casa de Ivy. Harry lo tomó con gracia y le dijo que debían esperar a su madre y sus hermanos.

El pequeño George bufó enfadado por la inmadurez de su gemelo y salió del estudio dejando a su padre perplejo. Buscó, entonces a su madre, quien estaba en la cocina empacando los postres que prometió a Hermione hacer para la ocasión, mientras hablaba por teléfono a su padre, que venía de Alemania para la fiesta. Luna intentaba darle instrucciones para llegar a la mansión Malfoy ya que por el tiempo, no podrían ir por él al aeropuerto.

George intentaba comunicarse con su madre halando de su vestido azul celeste, cuando tuvo la atención de Luna el pequeño le exigió llevarlo a la casa de Ivy, pero al igual que su padre, Luna dijo que debían esperar a todos para llegar juntos.

Al notar la poca iniciativa de su familia, decidió él mismo llegar a la mansión. Tomó la bicicleta que un año antes le había regalado su padre por su cumpleaños e hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar el camino a la casa Malfoy sin perderse y sin desviarse.

Cuando alcanzó a ver a lo lejos la gran mansión en blanco, sonrió ampliamente. Desmontó su bici y corrió a la entrada. En el camino se encontró con un Remus que le gritó desaforado por haber dejado la bici aventada a media entrada.

―Potter! Qué no ves que estorba esa cosa ahí! – gritaba al ver cómo la bici era aplastada por el camión de la florería. Pero el pequeño George sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó su carrera a la entrada de la mansión.

No tuvo que tocar, pues las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Corrió por los pasillos oscuros y grandes ventanales para buscar a Ivy en los jardines, su madre había dicho que harían la fiesta en el jardín del laberinto, pero al llevar ahí no había nadie más que personal de la mansión y trabajadores adornando y colocando mesas y sillas.

Regresó al interior de la casa y subió las escaleras, pensó que la pequeña se encontraría entonces en su habitación. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Tonks lo vio subir las escaleras acelerado desde el jardín de abedules. _Esto no le gustará a Draco_ pensó mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba a Luna para avisarle que su hijo ya había llegado a la fiesta.

Mientras tanto el pequeño pelirrojo corría por los pasillos para alcanzar la puerta de Ivy, pero de la emoción se equivocó y abrió repentinamente la puerta de Draco y Hermione, quienes se sobresaltaron al ver entrar al pequeño pelirrojo correr al centro de la habitación y mirarlos sorprendido, pues Draco cargaba entre sus manos a una Hermione que se sostenía de las caderas de su esposo con las piernas a su alrededor. Ella ya desabrochaba la camisa de Draco mientras su vestido estaba a media espalda.

El color se le subió al rostro y tragó saliva, avergonzado y furioso de haber sido descubierto en tal situación por ese pequeño.

George sólo atinó a disculparse y salió de la habitación sin darle mayor importancia a lo que vio, él sólo tenía interés en encontrar a Ivy. Abrió esta vez la puerta correcta y encontró a Ivy en su zona de juego junto a Abraxas, ambos ya vestidos para la ocasión. Él con un pequeño trajesito color negro con chaleco, sin saco, y ella con un vestido color nude, adornado con flores en la falda y una guirnalda color ocre sobre su cabello rizado.

Draco llegó furioso al cuarto de sus hijos en busca del intruso, Hermione intento calmar su ímpetu, pero ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron a George sacar un muñeco de trapo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era un pequeño hombrecillo, con sombrero de copa, tenía el cabello rubio y largo y vestía un traje negro un poco mal cortado y cocido. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y una mueca en la boca, parecía estar enojado.

―Él es tu abuelo, Ivy. Yo pude conocerlo, pero tú no. Mamá me ayudó a hacerlo. – la pequeña tomó el pequeño muñeco entre sus manos con curiosidad. Sonrió y jaló el cabello de trapo – Feliz cumpleaños, Ivy – dijo el pequeño George abrazando a la niña.

Hermione soltó una lágrima llevándose ambas manos al corazón. Draco mostró una mueca de empatía, el pelirrojo había ganado un poco de su consideración por aquel gesto. Había ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. Aún lo quería lejos de su hija.

Anunciaron la hora de la fiesta y Draco y Hermione bajaban al jardín con los mellizos entre sus brazos, acompañados de George. Mientras entraban al jardín, te topaban con Sirius y su hija, ahora de 6 años.

Sirius se había convertido en socio de la firma y juntos trabajaban en los casos más especiales. Cuando Draco debía acompañar a Hermione a su tratamiento, Sirius y Neville se ocupaban de darse seguimiento a los juicios activos en la corte y a las consultas que les solicitaban.

Sobre el camino Draco le advirtió a Sirius de la inminente llegada de Fred, ya que su colega le hizo un comentario de mal gusto, al parecer del rubio, respecto a George y Ivy.

―Ahora es la fiesta de un año de tus hijos, pero la próxima podría ser por la unión de los Potter y los Malfoy, ¿no te parece? – dijo Sirius dirigiendo la mirada a George que sostenía la mano de Ivy al otro lado de Draco y él no se había dado cuenta.

―George, largo de aquí! Ve a buscar a tus padres! – pero el chico no se inmutó y se quedó sosteniendo la manita de Ivy quien lo miraba divertida.

―Cariño, relájate, sólo es u niño – decía Hermione divertida al ver los gestos de Draco

―Pero pronto crecerá y creerá que tiene mi consentimiento, y por supuesto que no lo tiene, Hermione.

En ese momento, Narcisa les avisaba que era tiempo de ir al jardín. Cruzando el empedrado descubrieron que todos ya estaban reunidos. Luna y Ginny colocaban la mesa de postres, Neville, quien aún mantenía un romance con Emily, estaba sentado acechando los postres. Sirius y su pequeña hija buscaban un asiento mientras esperaban a su esposa. Tonks peinaba el cabello rebelde de su hijo, pues el fotógrafo ya había anunciado el momento del recuerdo. Remus hablaba y discutía un problema que hubo con la entrega de unos adornos florares que no llegaron en buenas condiciones. Harry intentaba mantener a Fred lejos de Daphne, pues la cara colorada de Sirius no le daba buena espina. ―Vamos, hijo, trata de que no nos maten a ambos, ¿sí? – le decía al pelirrojo con una cara llena de preocupación.

El fotógrafo pidió a los padres colocarse al centro del quiosco de magnolias con los mellizos en brazos para la foto. Narcisa se colocó a un lado de Draco, o más bien, a un lado de George, quien nunca soltó la mano de Ivy. Harry se puso a un lado de Hermione y Abraxas, junto a él sostenía de la mano a Fred, tras ellos, Luna y Ginny subían a una tarima para salir en la foto. Ambas vestían de azul celeste con estampado de pequeñas flores en blanco. Ginny se aseguraba de atar bien el listón en su pelo. Luna sacudía su falda, junto a ellas estaban Sirius y su pequeña Daphne, su esposa acomodaba su cabello, junto a ella Neville y Emily se tomaban de la mano.

A Draco le pareció que faltaba su padre, pero cuando un pensamiento de incertidumbre empezaba apoderarse de él, Ivy, en sus manos, agitaba por el aire el muñeco de trapo que George le regaló con la figura de su padre. De alguna manera, Lucius estaba ahí también.

Volvió la mirada a Hermione, quien no paraba de sonreír. Parecía feliz, inmensamente feliz, con sus rizos al aire y su vestido rosa volando. Cuando la conoció le pareció la mujer más misteriosa del mundo. Hizo el recuento de todas las veces en que la atrapaba con su mirada y ella no hacía más que irradiar ternura por todos sus poros. Aquel día en que vio a una mujer tímida pero inteligente entrar a su oficina no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto cambiaría su vida.

Hermione sintió la intensa mirada del rubio y levantó ella también sus ojos para toparse con el grisáceo color de su esposo. Sonrió, libre y amorosamente. Aun no había ganado la batalla contra el cáncer de piel, pero seguiría luchando, Lucius le demostró que era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo, y Draco estaba a su lado. A demás sus mellizos eran razón de sobra para seguir esforzándose.

Volvió a su mente la imagen de su cuarto en Tottemhan Hale, de los amaneceres, fríos y solitarios en el cuarto de azotea, los recordó con nostalgia, con inmensa tristeza. Pensó que en aquellos momentos esas cortinas púrpuras serían lo último que llegaría ver en su vida, pero Draco le mostró otros amaneceres, otros museos más hermosos y más tiernos.

Draco terminó por unir sus labios con los de Hermione y a la lejanía, en la luminosidad del beso, escucharon el flash de la cámara.

* * *

Algunos años después….

Draco estaba sentado en el escritorio de su estudio. Había llegado un caso grave sobre tráfico de personas. Era un caso peligroso que no le dejaría dinero a la firma, pero decidió tomarlo en sus manos ya que nadie más lo quería por ser un caso imposible de ganar.

En su equipo estaban Sirus y Neville, pero a pesar de tener a los mejores abogados, el proceso no parecía ser sencillo. A demás estaba Ginny Potter, la hija de su amigo, quien decidió estudiar leyes y había solicitado hacer sus prácticas con la firma Malfoy. La verdad es que no le daba mucho crédito, pero la pelirroja era bastante lista y muy inteligente para el manejo de las leyes. Hermione le sugirió incluirla en el equipo para el caso de tráfico de personas. Justo en ese momento se encontraba llenando una forma protocolaria para integrarla con goce de sueldo a su equipo cuando abrieron la puerta y entraba Narcisa junto a una Ivy de ocho años.

―Hijo, venimos a solicitar tu permiso – dijo Narcisa a su hijo quien dejaba de escribir para prestar atención a su madre y a su hija quien no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos de lo nerviosa que estaba

―Claro dime

―Veras, un amiguito de Ivy la invitó al planetario y…

―Ah, no! Claro que no, Ivy, ya habíamos hablado de esto. No irás con George a ningún planetario. Si quieren ver las estrellas yo puedo construirles un planetario aquí en la mansión.

―Pero papá! Me prometiste pensarlo!

―Y ya lo pensé, no irás con ningún niño Potter

―Draco, deja que vaya. Son sólo unos niños

―Bueno, irá con Abraxas y Remus estará con ustedes todo el tiempo

―Pero, hijo, sólo tienen dos boletos

―Es una lástima, si no hay boletos para todos, no irá nadie –dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

Ivy hizo un puchero de enojo, golpeó el piso de mármol con su pie y salió corriendo del estudio.

―Draco, compréndela, son amigos

―Lo sé madre, pero, crece tan rápido.

―Querido, entiendo lo que sientes, pero dale la oportunidad de disfrutar de su infancia

―Narcisa tiene razón, cariño. Son sólo niños, además George es todo un caballero.

Se escuchaba la voz de Hermione entrando al estudio. Draco suspiró.

―Ella ya habló conmigo

―Si ya habló contigo ¿por qué viene a pedirme permiso?

Hermione y Narcisa se miraron rodando los ojos. Les parecía increíble que Draco no se diera cuenta del cariño que le tenía Ivy.

―Draco, cariño, te ama. Para ella es importante tu permiso y tu aprobación.

El rubio suspiró resignado y con un sentimiento de culpa inundando su pecho, tomó un libro de la estantería junto a su escritorio y salió sin disculparse con su esposa y madre. Caminó hacia el jardín de magnolias. Sabía que ahí estaría Ivy, conocía a su hija, desde que era pequeña jugaban a tomar el té en el jardín del laberinto. Lo cierto es que amaba a sus dos hijos, pero Abraxas era más apegado a Hermione y Ivy siempre buscaba los fuertes brazos de su padre incluso cuando su mamá la regañaba. Era un consentidor con su hija, no así con Abraxas, pues a él ofrecía la educación que Lucius le había dado a él; ser un caballero con su hermana y con todos a su alrededor, pero muy cauteloso con los extraños.

Cuando encontró a Ivy sentada en la banca en medio del quiosco, se sentó junto a ella extendiéndole el libro que cargaba en sus manos. La niña miró curiosa el libro que le había dado su padre. Era un libro de pasta dura color rojo y letras doradas. El título se leía "Poemas de amistad y amor. Traducción por Hermione J. Granger"

La rubia levantó la mirada sorprendida.

―Es de mamá!

―Si buscas adentró, encontrarás mi poema favorito. Está marcado por el separador.

―Pero no está traducido

―A tu madre le pareció que sonaba mejor en árabe

―Sabes cuál es la traducción?

―Ivy, sabes que te amo. Eres la niña de mis ojos y no me perdonaría si algo malo te sucedía. Pero tampoco me perdonaría verte triste. – dijo cruzando la pierna y recargando la mano sobre el descansa brazos – No necesitas buscar mi aprobación ni ganarte mi cariño, ya es todo tuyo. Yo sólo quiero cuidarte, por favor, déjame hacerlo ahora que puedo

La pequeña no dejaba de mirar a su padre con seriedad.

―Tengo entendido que tu madre los llevará. Disfruta del planetario, y no olvides traerme un recuerdo.

Dijo el rubio levantándose viendo nacer una sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeña soñadora.

―Papá! – le detuvo a medio andar

El rubio giró para mirar a su pequeña hija

―La traducción! ¿Cuál es?

―"Museo de la ternura" – contestó y se perdió entre el empedrado del laberinto.

Cuando salió del jardín levantó la mirada y se encontró con Hermione y Abraxas esperándole a la entrada de la mansión. Él sonrió y miró a su bella esposa responder aquella sonrisa. Ella lucía un vestido color estilo años 50's dejando sus piernas descubiertas, mientras su hijo estaba de pie junto a ella, con unos jeans y una chemis negra, Agradeció que sus hijos hubiesen heredado los ojos y el brillo de la mirada de su madre. Lo había conseguido, la felicidad y la familia que desea y que tanto añoró. Hermione y Draco entendieron la sonrisa del otro, podían sentir sus palabras en el corazón del otro, sabían que lo habían logrado, una familia y eran inmensamente felices.

Fin.


End file.
